


Prey Tell

by FreakLikeFerguson



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Childhood Trauma, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memoirs, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Prison, Prison Sex, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakLikeFerguson/pseuds/FreakLikeFerguson
Summary: Governor Ferguson meets with a seemingly fragile new inmate with a secret on the inmate's first night at Wentworth Prison. Over time they bond, and she teaches the prisoner how to survive. [Inmate point of view]
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 47





	1. The Governor

On a particularly cold and rainy evening, I began my journey to the place that would potentially become my permanent residence, if found guilty. It was terrifying to sit in uncertainty of my future as the Brawler Van approached the gate and I saw the sign outside for the first time. ‘Wentworth Correctional Centre,’ the sign read in large black letters. I could feel my heart begin to race, and I grew jittery. For a moment, I seemed to leave my body and saw myself sitting in those shackles, timid and wound tight as if I had to hold my limbs all together so they wouldn’t collapse into wreckage. Life as I knew it was over, and a new one was beginning. There was no solution to the old problems it seemed, and I would have to find a way to adapt myself into this unknown world, or be swept away by its’ current.

When the van pulled up to the prisoner entrance and the engine stopped, I listened to the sound of the rain on the roof of the vehicle, knowing these were my last moments in the outside world. Those raindrops, I thought, were the last that would touch my skin before I became the property of this prison. I don’t know why I focused so much on the rain, but it brought me a momentary inner peace as I said my final goodbye to the woman I used to be. As the door was opened by a guard, I was startled suddenly out of my meditation. While stepping near the door I noticed a large silhouetted and uniformed figure near the prison doorway, standing tall and posed almost like a soldier. I observed the hairstyle, a neatly slicked back bun, and the high heels on this figure when I suddenly realized this was a woman. Intimidated wasn’t a strong enough word. Was she the guard who would be taking me to my cell? I wondered. The man who let me out of the vehicle grasped my arm and brought me toward her. As we made our way nearer the very tall and mysterious woman in the shadows, she suddenly took a step forward into the light, revealing herself as though revealing my fate. The woman stood stern with her hands folded in front of her, and didn’t say a word. She looked upon me as though trying to decide who and what I was - to judge without trial or defense. I noticed her name tag which read, ‘Joan Ferguson: Governor.’ Finally, the mystery was revealed. Or was it? She was still quite a mystery to me. What kind of governor would stand out in the cold rain to greet a new inmate? She wasn’t wearing more but a simple blazer though seemed not the slightest bit fazed by the temperature that chilled my bones. Her face was stone - not a hint of a smile to be found upon it. She observed when I gazed curiously upon her name tag, which was perhaps why she did not bother to introduce herself as it was already made evident. Or maybe she wasn’t one for conversation, I thought. Whatever the case, I was beginning to feel I’d entered the gates of Hell, and Satan had come to seal my fate. 

The governor finally broke eye contact with me and peered over my head at the guard who was close behind. She gave him a simple and silent nod, a gesture he responded to with haste as he took my arm once again and began leading me into the prison. She remained statuesque in that same stance as we passed, turning only her head as she burned a hole right through me with her gaze.

As he led me through the corridor, all was silent. The prisoners had already reported back to their units for the night, which was a relief. I was not ready to face them just yet. The guard brought me to a door with a label upon it that sent a shockwave of terror through my insides. ‘Strip Search,’ the label read. Reality had finally struck me down, and I felt powerless. We entered the room, but nobody was inside. Was he going to make me undress? Why was a man conducting a woman’s strip search? I wondered, while holding back tears. He removed my shackles, then left the room and locked me inside. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I could not imagine why I’d been left there alone. Only a few minutes had passed, but they were the longest I could ever remember. Time had no meaning in this place for someone likely to face life imprisonment, but the unknown was excruciating and every second felt like added weight pressing me into the floor. 

I jumped as the door opened suddenly, and the governor stepped inside. She’d observed my startled reaction and I thought I saw a hint of a smirk appear upon her lips, ever so slightly. It could have been my imagination, I thought. But maybe I was simply hoping she had some humanity, a sense of humor - just any sign of life. The governor took her place in front of me, a good five paces in length from her feet to mine. She looked in my eyes for just a moment before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a black latex glove. I watched in intense agony as I knew what was to become of me then. I would now be nothing more than an object to inspect - a piece of property. My skin and my clothing were damp and cold from the rain. I was shivering but panicking at the same time. Perhaps I wasn’t cold after all. Perhaps I was just terrified. The governor saw my state but remained expressionless as she looked down and placed the glove on her right hand. When she finally spoke, I was certain the blood had completely drained from my veins. 

“Remove your shoes and socks,” said the governor, as she raised her eyes to mine once again. I did as I was told, and she took a step toward me but maintained her distance.

“Shirt,” she said coldly, without further guidance. I obeyed and dropped my shirt to the floor as she took another step toward me. Was she doing that on purpose? I wondered. Must be a coincidence, I’d assumed.

“Pants,” the governor commanded again, and she took another step. I now knew she was playing a game with me. Why though? I couldn’t make sense of any of it.

The governor stood there for a while analyzing my body as though it would reveal some secret truth about me. She focused on a scar on my forearm and, before asking me to remove anything further, she stepped in and took my arm. She raised it up slightly to get a closer look at the scar, and traced it with her thumb. The governor suddenly raised her eyes to mine and asked, “is this going to be an issue?” I was somewhat confused by the question and froze in place. “Are you suicidal?” she then asked, abruptly. I shook my head no, afraid to utter a word, but suddenly I mustered enough courage to explain.

“I didn’t do this to myself,” I said timidly. She looked upon me curiously. I felt compelled to elaborate as she glared with questioning eyes. But before I could say anymore she lowered my arm and took a few steps back, and folded her hands in front of her. 

“Undergarments,” she directed. Now I was mortified despite having been fully aware of this inevitability. But I did as she asked and dropped them to the floor.

“Turn,” said the governor, and I obeyed quickly. “Bend over,” she commanded. It was positively humiliating, but I did as I was told. “Spread your cheeks,” she said, and I was beginning to believe it couldn’t possibly get any worse. In my mind, all I could think was, “please let this be over soon.”

I could hear the governor approach me from behind as I listened to her heels against the floor. I suddenly felt her finger slip inside me, but there was no resistance, and I realized I’d become aroused. But how? I thought I was frightened, and I was. But her manner and her presence somehow excited me. She moved her finger around inside me just briefly and then removed it, gently. She did the same with my other cavity, which was far more uncomfortable. But it was over now, I thought.

“Turn,” the governor said again while removing her glove, and I turned back toward her. She walked away for a moment to discard the glove. As she moved back toward me she pulled a pair of leather gloves out from inside her jacket sleeve, then took her position a few paces in front of me with her gloved hands folded neatly in front of her once again. I did not know what to think. I thought this was over. It should have been over. I could feel my heart thumping practically out of my chest as I stood anxiously awaiting a command.

The governor then looked at me sternly and said, “you...my dear...are not guilty of the crime for which you may serve the sentence.” My eyes widened. She was indeed correct. I was framed for a murder I did not commit, with perfectly placed evidence that I feared I could never disprove. How did she know? Would she help me? I couldn’t speak. I stood and stared at her in bewilderment, a tear forming in my eye just briefly. She stepped in slowly and walked behind me. She moved in close, nearly touching my body with her own. I suddenly felt her place her hands on the sides of my shoulders gently before she traced down my arms with her palms - and then back up again. She grasped my shoulders. “I want you to relax,” she whispered into my ear. “You cannot survive in here without strength,” she added. I was spellbound. Her gentle whispers and the feel of the soft leather along my skin had indeed calmed my fears but excited my desires more than I’d ever known possible.

The governor continued to caress my body from behind. She wrapped her arms around me and exhaled warm breath into my ear as she whispered again. “You will find the courage to face these animals. It is deep inside of you,” said the governor as she slid her hand down and caressed the inside of my thigh. I leaned my head back against her shoulder and let out a moan. The unusual experience was oddly exhilarating for having been so unexpected, and so different than anything I’d known before. As I began to somewhat fall limp against her, the governor reached up and grasped my throat just tight enough to set me completely ablaze. As she held onto my neck she reached back with the other hand to caress my bottom. She squeezed my cheek firmly in her hand. My breathing was becoming more and more erratic and I could see this aroused the governor. She moaned into my ear with delight at my outward display of pleasure. She could clearly see I wanted more when I reached back and placed my hand between her legs, and began rubbing.

“Oh, ugh, god!” she moaned in such a way which indicated to me that she was surprised and awed that I touched her - that I wanted to. The governor gripped me tight to her breast as she succumbed to the intense sensation I was providing. She allowed me to pleasure her for a minute or so before suddenly snapping out of her trance-like state. Then she grabbed my hand, and halted the motion for a moment before she pulled it away from herself.

“Don’t,” she said softly in my ear, seemingly with shame for the way I made her feel. I wasn’t quite sure why, but I let it go. The governor took my shoulders and turned me suddenly to face toward her. She appeared as though trying to stay in total control of herself but was clearly struggling tremendously. While looking fiercely into my eyes, she grasped my neck with one hand and pushed me backwards until I was up against the wall.

“You weren’t given permission to touch me, prisoner,” she said to me coldly. “You will be punished,” she added while a wicked expression appeared upon her face. She grabbed my shoulder and turned my face towards the wall. “Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs,” she commanded. I obeyed without hesitation.

The governor stepped over to my left side, and as I turned my head to look at her she snarled at me sharply, “don’t look at me.” The governor then grabbed my face in her hand, “face the wall,” she said with assertion before releasing me. I obeyed and kept my eyes forward. I was beginning to worry that I might have actually made her angry, but she appeared to still be playing a naughty game with me - I’d hoped.

When I felt the sting against my cheek for the first time, I was beside myself with the new understanding of pain mixed with pleasure. It was so erotic and so ...suspenseful. I submitted to her completely and enjoyed every moment. I’d never known I would find it so thrilling and intoxicating to be controlled this way, to allow a perfect stranger to have their way with me in whatever manner she pleased. I had no reason to trust that she wouldn’t really hurt me, but the mystery and the danger only added to the pleasure. I moaned like a whore as she slapped me over and over again. If she wasn’t going to let me touch her, I would still show her how good it felt as I knew it turned her on immensely. 

The governor stopped, and began caressing my hair softly and tenderly. She knew so well how to drive a woman completely mad, and it was evident she’d done this with many others. I wondered if they’d enjoyed it too, or were simply too fearful. She clearly had a wicked streak, but I liked it. I wanted more and she seemed to know exactly when to give it.

The governor took hold of the hair she was playing with so sweetly and pulled me from the wall with force. I inhaled sharply and winced a little. It was a bit harder than I’d have liked. She appeared to have perceived my discomfort and released some of the tension in her grip. The governor then turned my body and led me by my hair over to the center of the room. “Stay right there,” she commanded, and I didn’t move a muscle. She returned momentarily with a folding chair she’d grabbed from the other side of the room, and placed it down in front of me. She looked into my eyes then silently gestured with a nod and a glance at the chair, to sit down. The metal chair was cold against my naked bottom, and I got a chill just briefly. “Oh!” I said with surprise at the way it felt. I immediately regretted speaking as I looked up at her a bit worrisome that I might have upset her for speaking without permission. The governor smiled at me for the first time when she witnessed my little display. I suddenly forgot about the chair as her beauty struck me and warmed my body and soul promptly. She perhaps may have noticed the way I began to look upon her adoringly, for she grew cold again and stepped out of sight. “Eyes forward,” she commanded.

The governor left me there for a moment and I could not hear any movement. She must have been watching me, waiting to see if I’d grow curious and look around. But I did not move. Suddenly, the lights went out and the room grew black. There was just enough light shining through the window to illuminate only the spot where I was seated, as though she’d known exactly where to set the chair to place me in the spotlight. I heard her heels against the floor again as she approached from behind, and I felt the smooth leather glide across my face. The scent of the genuine leather made me euphoric. She traced every curvature, beginning on my lips. The governor then covered my mouth with her hand and whispered. “Every time you moan you will be punished.”

I felt her hand glide gently across my back, then grasp my shoulder. She leaned in again toward my ear. “You need to toughen up - learn to control your emotions. That’s how you’re going to survive in here.” She slid her hand down and cupped my breast as she stroked my hair gently with the other hand. When she began teasing my nipple and gave my hair a gentle tug, I could not help but let out a soft sigh which I tried with difficulty to suppress. She released her grasp and stepped around until she was standing in front of me, looming over me in the darkness. The governor slapped my face, before grabbing my jaw in her hands. I raised my eyes to look into hers, and she seemed pleased that I took it without struggle, without uttering a word or sound. “Good,” she said, and began caressing me softly, then stepped behind me once again. The governor ran her fingers through my hair and began whispering things. “I know how much you are enjoying this. But I am teaching you a valuable lesson.” She began massaging my breasts as she spoke. “Never show anyone who you really are. Do not show weakness. They will slaughter you. Here, you are a murderer. Keep it that way.” My breaths quickened a bit but she let it slide.

The governor suddenly came back around and swung one leg over mine before straddling me. She took my chin gently and raised my face to look upon me. The governor was quite a large woman and she was heavy on my small legs, but I could tell she was holding some of her weight up. She took my head in her hands, sliding her fingers inside my hair and she pulled it gently. She leaned in and licked my lips, but never made contact with her own. I opened my mouth to invite her tongue inside but she pulled away and slapped my face.

“You want it?” she whispered seductively as she licked my lips once more. The governor then stood upright while still hovering with her legs spread over me. She placed her hand on the back of my head and brought my face to her crotch, though her pants were still very much on. It was such a tease and yet satisfying. I knew she was getting a rise out of showing me that she wanted me to pleasure her, but she deliberately kept a barrier. She moved her hips against my face for just a moment and I moaned again. How could I not? She gripped my hair and drew my head back before landing another punishing blow across my face. “It’s difficult isn’t it?” asked the governor, expecting no response.

“Please let me have you,” I let out suddenly, no longer caring about the consequences. She did not strike me this time. In fact, she seemed pleased.

The governor crouched suddenly in front of me and parted my legs with force, then pulled me forward in the chair by my hips. She looked up at me with her face between my legs and said, “stop asking for permission, and take what you want.” The governor then hooked my legs over her shoulders and leaned her face between them. 

She teased so cruelly, exhaling warm breath against me until I couldn’t take it anymore, and I began to moan again. I was prepared for my beating as I said “lick me,” with pure frustration and need.

The governor did not strike me. Instead she did something I did not expect. She stood hovering over me again with her feet planted on either side of the chair. She looked down at me and grinned as she unzipped her pants, inches from my face. She was not wearing any underwear, and I gathered this was her plan all along. She lowered her pants just enough to provide the access I needed, and she drew my head toward her. “Lick me,” she said through the smug grin as she lifted her blazer out of the way. I happily obliged. I listened as her breathing patterns grew fast and heavy. When I took her into my mouth and began to suck gently, she gasped and pulled me in closer. This was the most erotic moment in all my life, and I began to lose myself. I placed my hands upon her hips, and she allowed it. I was so happy she let me touch her finally. I tested the waters some more, and I slowly began to slide her pants lower. Again she did not stop me and I was ecstatic. She stepped back a bit to let them drop around her ankles, then took my face and brought me toward her again as she opened her legs a bit wider. “Fuck me with your fingers,” the governor commanded, and I did exactly as she desired. Her hips rode my tongue and fingers in perfect harmony. What a magnificent and sexy creature she was - deliciously dirty and seductive. I was completely unraveled and no longer recognized who I was. But it was okay. I was okay. The incredible moment ended with the rapid bucking of her hips as she looked up at the ceiling and roared like a lioness going after her prey. She released me from her grasp, and looked down upon me with a most provocative glare. I got the sense that others had been forced to do what I had done willingly and with pleasure. She seemed titillated by me, and even confused. The governor stroked my hair softly, and while looking upon me like an artist looks with satisfaction upon their finished creation, she said, “you’re ready.”


	2. The Cell

The governor told me to stay seated, then turned the lights back on as she exited the room. She left me alone for quite a while. I wondered where she’d gone and whether she’d return again. Perhaps she went to fetch another guard who would take me to my cell block, I wondered. I began to feel my anxiousness return as I thought about what the morning would bring. The governor seemed to believe in my ability to manage with the prisoners. I could only hope she was right. It was getting late but I was still wide awake. Perhaps my nerves would calm down once I laid in bed for the night. Wishful thinking.

The door opened again but it was another female officer, and she approached me with a teal sweatsuit and panties. The officer told me I had the option to keep my regular clothes while on remand but the governor suggested these dry ones would be more comfortable to sleep in. I smiled, thinking that was quite a kind gesture, and dressed with the dry clothes before collecting the rest of my garments. 

The officer brought me to my unit, what I thought was my unit, but as I looked around I realized it was rather... uninhabited. She led me to one of the empty rooms and asked me to wait there. I did as I was told and placed the wet clothes flat against the windowsill while I waited. I wasn’t quite sure what I was waiting for. I thought perhaps the governor intended to speak to me once more before retiring for the evening. Why else would I be left alone here? I waited for quite some time and grew tired. I sat down upon the bed. Maybe they forgot about me, I’d assumed. My eyes fell heavy and I laid upon the pillow, intending only to rest my eyes while I waited for ...whatever it was. I dozed off rather quickly despite my mind being so alert. My body was simply exhausted.

I hadn’t any idea how much time might have passed when I awoke suddenly to the feeling of my pants being removed. I panicked for a moment, until I looked down and saw the governor at the foot of the bed, holding my pants. 

“You’ll get these back when I’ve decided you can have them,” said the governor. She folded them neatly and placed them on a shelf in the corner. Then she closed the door to my cell before stepping back toward the bedside. She stood there observing me for a moment as though trying to solve a riddle. Perhaps I was just as much of a mystery to her as she was to me. I sat up and dangled my legs off the edge of the bed and planted my feet firmly on the floor. “Tell me what you want,” I said, more than ready for another go. She was exquisite in every way. I would have done anything.

“Not yet,” said the governor. “I want you to explain how you got that scar,” she added, while pointing at my arm.

I was surprised, to say the least, that she’d come back with curiosity about who I was. I thought she just wanted sex. The subject wasn’t something I’d particularly liked to share with people, but I wasn’t in any position to argue otherwise. I took a deep breath, and explained.

“My father tried to kill me and make it look like a suicide. He was unwell,” I told the governor.

“Was?” she asked.

My expression must have indicated a sense of guilt when she inquired about his living status, for she then smiled at me - an unusual reaction indeed, upon revealing to someone your father is dead.

“How did he die?” she asked, still grinning.

It was as though she could read my life’s story just by looking at me. I’d never admitted to anyone what I was about to reveal to this stranger now.

“I...” I paused. She looked upon me like a proud parent. It was strange. But I could see she already knew what she was about to hear.

Despite knowing somehow that she would not judge me for my actions, I broke down into tears suddenly. I felt foolish falling apart in front of the governor, for I knew it would disappoint her to see me succumb to weakness. 

“Sh Sh Sh Sh. Stop. The world may judge you for your vengeance but I will not.” The governor stepped toward me, removed her glove, and took my face in her bare hand tenderly. “You did what you had to do,” she said, smiling proudly. She then pulled the chair from the desk and placed it in front of me. She sat and crossed her legs, folding her hands nicely in her lap while still holding the single glove she’d removed from her hand. Her eloquence was so distracting I managed to forget my pain for just a moment.

“How old were you when your father died?” asked the governor. I found it kind that she’d simply referred to his death as just that, not as murder. Not, for instance, ‘when did you kill him’ as she easily could have asked. She seemed sympathetic, and I wondered if there were good reason. 

“I was fourteen, ma’am,” I replied, and I wiped my eyes. The governor handed me a handkerchief from her pocket as we continued discussing the details of my childhood, and the events which led me to where I now was. I hoped, maybe somehow, she might help me leave this place. But I knew deep down it was not really within her power to do so.

“You do not belong here, but you are here now. Dig deep. You will need that little girl who so bravely defended herself,” said the governor, as she leaned forward in the chair. “Can you see her?” she asked.

“Yes, Governor” I replied tearfully. 

“Take her by the hand then and harness that strength. Do not commit the crime for which you stand trial, but do not be beaten. They’re going to ask you to carry drugs for them. Don’t. You will add time. Tell me who and tell me when, even if they threaten you. Do you understand?” she asked sternly.

“Yes, Governor” I replied again.

“Good,” she said as she sat back in the chair. “Now dry your eyes and put this to rest. Never speak of it again. Take your peace from this confession and become the woman you were meant to be.”

We talked a while longer about where I came from, and how I’d ended up in this part of Australia. She seemed so interested in me. I couldn’t understand why. Wasn’t I just another prisoner? I couldn’t imagine her doing this with everyone. She’d never have the time. When would she sleep? It was such a mystery. All of it. Especially the governor.

The governor stood up and opened the door to leave but she paused inside the doorway. “I almost forgot,” she said, “your pants.” She took them off the shelf and handed them to me with a most seductive grin. We stared at one another a moment, both clutching the material. As she turned her gaze and was about to pull her hand away, I took it and stopped her movement. She returned her eyes back to me curiously.

“Stay with me,” I pleaded. I wanted her so badly, to feel her close, even if she just sat in the chair.

The governor hesitated, almost as if she were trying to talk herself out of it. She wanted to remain distant, it was obvious. But something I did or said, whatever it was about me, drew her interest and her desire.

“They will kill you for this,” said the governor, attempting to be cold but truthfully just showing further concern.

“I won’t tell a soul,” I replied. “Let me have you again.”

The governor pulled her hand from mine and stepped toward the door. As she walked away my heart sank, but she did not exit the cell. She simply shut the door and returned to me. She took my pants from my hands and placed them back on the shelf.

“I guess you don’t need those yet after all,” said the governor with a straight face, while walking back toward me.

I felt myself flush with excitement and arousal as she approached again. She was so unpredictable and it was the most enticing feeling imaginable - the unknown. What would she have me do, I wondered...

The governor replaced the glove she’d removed previously, and stood in front of me. “Stand up,” she commanded, and up I went. She stood before me with lust filled eyes, scanning me like a hungry animal. She’d seemed to be deciding what she wanted to do with me. I waited eagerly and with the same hunger.

“Turn around,” said the governor. I felt her slide her hands under my shirt as she cupped my breasts. “You’re a very naughty girl,” she whispered, before pulling the shirt up and off my body, tossing it away like rubbish.

She bent me forward slowly by pushing against my back. “Put your hands on the bed,” she commanded, and began to glide her hands up and down my shoulders, my back, my hips. When she gripped my hips and pulled me against her, I let out a moan and begged for more.

“Oh, god, I need you,” I said breathlessly when she slid her hand up my back and took my hair in her hand. The governor had a way of running her fingers through my hair that simply hypnotized me. I closed my eyes as she continued teasing me playfully, rubbing those delicious gloves over every curve and crevice. She reached down with both hands and grabbed my cheeks firmly, and parted them just a little - just to taunt me and make me desperate. I could hear her breathing deeply behind me with increasing intensity. Her arousal fueled mine and I could feel my wetness dripping between my legs. “Mmmm yeah,” I moaned when she struck my cheek finally. “Harder,” I begged.

“Ask me nicely,” the governor teased.

“Harder please, governor,” I replied, and she hit me with her full force. She was strong and it hurt, but I wanted more. She struck me a few more times as hard as she could until my cheeks were hot and stinging.

The governor took my hair and stood me up-right, then leaned into my ear to whisper. “You’re a strange girl, aren’t you?” I moaned when I felt her breath. “But how much can you take?” she added. Just then she reached up and grasped my neck and began to choke me. I became terrified for a moment that she might actually go too far. But she knew just when to release me, and how much pressure to use safely. I knew she was testing my limits, and although it shook my nerves somewhat, it was sexy.

The governor turned me toward her, and stared into my eyes almost like she were trying to determine my innermost desires. She smiled at me wickedly as she pinched my nipples between her fingers. The soft gloves made it feel better than ever before.

“Lie face down on the bed,” she commanded, and I obeyed hurriedly. She traced her fingers up from the soles of my feet, slowly and methodically over my curves, and between my thighs. In between gentle tender caresses she would surprise me with a sudden forceful slap on the cheek. She continued this little game until I begged her to fuck me.

“You will wait patiently,” said the governor. “Turn over.”

As I turned, I saw her approach me with speed. She climbed over and straddled my hips, then grabbed my hands and forced them down onto the bed. “Keep them there,” she said.

The governor placed her hands on my neck again, and made it just difficult enough to breathe to create discomfort, but not pain. 

“I could kill you easily,” she said. “This takes trust.” She began to squeeze harder. “How far will you let me go I wonder,” she added. I waited as long as I could before I reached for her hands to pull them off of me. She knew I would have to eventually, but deliberately created a no win scenario where I’d have to disobey. It was such a rush - the panic, the excitement she induced with fear. I’d never experienced anything like it.

The governor left me then, without explanation or goodbye. I felt somewhat abandoned but I assumed she had good reason for leaving. She evidently wasn’t one to make decisions without calculation. As I went to retrieve my pants from the shelf I remembered what she said - that she would return them to me when she’d decided I could have them - but she left without mentioning it. I wondered then, if that meant something. It took longer to fall asleep this time, as I imagined my first day and remembered what she instructed me to do. But eventually I drifted off once more.


	3. Fresh Meat

In the morning, I was taken to General Population where I was given a cell amongst the rest of the prisoners. This day would be everything the governor had described. All I could do was try to be a ghost. I kept my head down, but it was no use. I was taunted, pushed around, threatened - I just wanted to lock myself in a room and stay there. 

In the early afternoon, while in the prison yard, I ran into some difficulty with an inmate who wanted me to smuggle drugs. When I refused, she punched me in the face. A guard stepped in immediately however, and once he got me to safety he received a radio call from the governor, who had apparently seen what happened. How she saw, I didn’t know, but I was summoned to her office. 

When I arrived at the governor’s office, I was still bleeding heavily from the nose. The guard sat me down in a chair by her desk and handed me a fresh handkerchief as the other was now drenched. For whatever reason, she wasn’t there yet, but he left me and closed the door.

A few minutes went by when, finally, I heard the door open. There she was, looking refreshed and as radiant as ever. I didn’t know how she managed it, as late as we were up in the night. She closed the door and came swiftly toward me. 

“Let me see,” she said, and gestured with her hand to move the handkerchief out of the way so she could take a look at my nose. “Good, it’s not broken,” she said. She handed me an ice pack she’d brought in with her. “This will help with the swelling,” she said. The governor sat upon the edge of her desk and folded her arms while she observed me a moment.

“Not a good first day, I imagine. Do you have anything to report? By the way, the person who did this to you is already in isolation and will rot there a while,” said the governor.

I explained what had happened throughout my day - who and what I saw. She was pleased with the information I provided, and thanked me. She was drastically different under these circumstances, sort of rushing to my aid like a medic - like a concerned friend. She appeared far less cold and more...sweet. I didn’t know what to make of it quite yet.

“How are your cell mates? Do you feel safe sleeping there tonight?” she asked.

“I should be alright, Governor,” I replied. 

She seemed surprised to hear me say that, but was pleased that I was staying strong in the given situation.

“Good. Well then, if you have nothing more to tell me I’ll have you sent back to your unit to get some rest and ice that nose,” said the governor. She smiled at me as I stood up to meet the officer at the door who would escort me back.

Later that evening as I drifted off to sleep, I thought of my meeting with the governor: how different she was by daylight, for she most certainly became a vampire by nightfall. 

I awoke suddenly when I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. When my eyes adjusted, I saw the same female officer who brought me to my cell the previous evening, where the governor had met with me. She silently gestured with her index finger over her lips to remain quiet, and led me away through the darkness. She took me to a strange room that read ‘Corrections Personnel Only.’ The officer opened the door, told me to go inside, and shut it behind me. A moment of silence passed, when suddenly I heard heels against the floor, and the governor appeared from the shadows.

“Good evening, my dear,” said the governor. The same look was in her eye from the night before, as bewitching as ever. “Come, let me have a look at you,” said the governor, and I stood before her. “The ice worked. You look better. Does it hurt?” she asked.

“It is still a little sore, Governor,” I replied. 

“Hm,” she uttered. “Well you are quite good at withstanding a spanking and a few slaps across the face. Would you be prepared to face more danger if you were to encounter it?” asked the governor.

“I think so, Governor,” I replied with uncertainty in my tone, which visibly irritated the governor.

“We shall see,” she said as she stepped back a bit, and gestured with her hand at a chair in the light.

I stepped toward it a bit nervously. She didn’t appear to be looking for sex this evening. What was she about to do to me? I wondered. I sat down in the chair and waited curiously. She stepped in front of me, only a step or two in distance, and removed the leather gloves from her jacket sleeve once again. She stood close to make me watch her place them onto her hands, one by one. The governor was clearly trying to intimidate me, and it was working. I wasn’t quite sure what she meant about danger, but I had a feeling I’d soon find out...

“If I threatened to kill you right now, what would you do to stop me?” asked the governor. 

I didn’t know how to answer the question and stayed silent.

“That’s what I thought. Get up,” she commanded, and I stood. She kicked the chair out of the way and looked back at me. “Let me show you something,” she said, while readying herself in a sort of fighting stance. “Hit me,” she commanded.

I looked at her wide eyed, and didn’t move.

“Come on, it’s okay. Try to hit me,” said the governor. 

I swung at her pretty pathetically, and she simply swatted my fist with ease. 

“What was that? I said hit me - not flap your arms like a butterfly. Get angry,” she taunted me. She started slapping my face to irritate me, over and over, trying to antagonize and make me lose my temper. “You’re pathetic,” she said. “You did nothing in that yard today but take a punch like a defenseless kitten.” She taunted me until I finally took a swing at her as hard as I could. She grabbed my arm and stepped to the side in a single motion, twisting my wrist and bending my arm backward. I cried out in pain, but she held it for a moment. 

“You need to know how to defend yourself,” she said as she let me go, finally. I stood back and held my throbbing wrist with my other hand. “Now I’m going to show you slowly, and I won’t hurt you again. Pay close attention because your life depends on it,” said the governor. 

We went back and forth for a quite a while, practicing a number of, what she referred to as, “combatives.” She taught me how to get out of a choke hold. She explained pressure points. It was a lot of information but she broke everything down simply and into steps that I could remember. Were all governors this knowledgeable in defensive tactics? I supposed they would know some, but a few of these seemed almost…military. Whatever the case, she now seemed an even more unsolvable woman than before.

“One last thing I want to show you,” said the governor. She removed her necktie as she approached, and then stepped behind me. She then looped the tie around my neck and started tightening it gradually. I waited for her to explain what she was doing but she remained silent. Suddenly the governor leaned in and whispered, “try to get away from me,” as she pulled tighter. I struggled with all my might to pull the tie from my neck, but she was too strong. “You’ll never get this off of yourself. You need to hurt me. Elbow the ribs,” she said. 

I hesitated. I didn’t want to hurt her at all. But suddenly she pulled tighter until I couldn’t breathe at all, to force me to act with realism, and I took the hardest shot to her with my elbow that I could manage.

“Fuck!” the governor yelled as she released her grasp and keeled over, holding her ribs.

“I’m so sorry!” I shouted, horrified. 

“No, that was excellent,” said the governor, with her hands on her knees. “You’ve done well,” she added while catching her breath. She loosened the top button on her shirt and draped the tie around her neck, leaving it there to dangle. I stared at her in awe of everything that had happened - in awe of her strength and resolve and intelligence. She was a queen among women. All I wanted was to rip the clothes from her body and take her right then and there. But it seemed like she was focused only on this, and wanted no other distractions. She was protecting me the best way she knew how, in every way she could. I’d never had someone care for me this way, and it was all happening so fast. Why me? It was all so unclear.


	4. The Slot

It was as if the governor could see my future, for the day immediately following our combatives lessons I was met with a challenge I could never have survived had she not given me the experience that was needed to endure. In the shower block I was approached by two friends of the inmate who’d been slotted for attacking me in the yard. Everyone else had left the room, and I was completely alone to face them - and face them I did. 

One of the two inmates was hospitalized with a broken wrist and a fractured jaw - the other, with head trauma. I, on the other hand, was slotted by an officer when the inmates lied about who started it, and had ‘witnesses’ to back up their claims.

I spent most of the day pacing about the cell, wondering when the governor would find out what happened and release me from isolation. But she never came. I was so frustrated. I sat upon the bed with my back against the wall and my arms on my knees, glancing up at the camera every so often, wishing and hoping she’d see me there and help me. Hours passed, and nothing. I went to sleep that night utterly confused and angry. How could they say this was my fault and be believed? It was purely unjust, I thought, as I dozed off finally. 

Another day went by with no sign of the governor. I couldn’t understand it. She had to know I was here. Why wouldn’t she come sort the situation? The boredom was beginning to drive me a little mad, but I kept my mind occupied with thoughts of the governor’s lessons, and did some physical exercise to keep my body strong.

They’d come to collect the inmate who previously assaulted me, but left me there to rot. I went to bed the second evening even more frustrated than the first. I was losing my patience.

That night I was startled awake by the sound of keys jingling in my door lock. I turned to look over at the window and saw the governor’s silhouette. What a feeling of relief, finally. The door opened slowly, and I sprang to my feet to greet the governor.

“Oh thank goodness,” I said, “I thought I’d go nuts in here waiting for you. Didn’t you know I was here?”

The governor looked at me with a serious expression as she pushed the door closed, but remained silent. She leaned against the door and folded her arms. 

“Hold your tongue,” said the governor. She paused a moment before speaking again. “Being alone is not the worst fate you can suffer in this place,” said the governor. “You were left here purposefully.”

I kept quiet just as she’d demanded. I wanted to ask why but waited as I knew she’d explain the reason for this. A lesson of some kind, no doubt.

“If I’d come to collect you right away, the inmates would have sniffed it out immediately. I cannot risk appearing to show favoritism toward you, for both our sakes. You will stay here a few more days, and you will be fine,” said the governor. The governor then turned away from me, opened the door, and left me there without another word. 

I suppose it should have been obvious, everything she’d told me. I felt foolish. Once again, I owed her a great deal of gratitude for the level of care and thought she’d put into guiding me through this miserable underworld.

The following day was less troublesome for I now understood the purpose and accepted that it was only temporary in nature, and necessary. I continued to improve my fitness to keep busy and wondered if the governor had been watching me. It became clear that had been the only way she could have known so quickly about the prison yard incident. She had evidently been watching over me upon security footage. I was certain, even if she hadn’t been observing live feed at any given moment, that she might curiously view the playback recording of my day. The idea of it was actually quite stimulating, and I became aroused at the prospect that I could perhaps entice her to come see me. In the early evening I stripped myself bare and laid upon the mattress, facing the camera. I opened my legs and began massaging my breasts, pinching my nipples. I licked my fingers and began to rub the moist fingertips around my areolas. Then I slid my fingers inside my mouth and sucked on them before reaching down to rub between my legs. I stared into the camera as I inserted a finger, then another, pumping in and out slowly, then more vigorously. It was the sexiest most delightful time I’d ever had masturbating, and I orgasmed fiercely.

I replaced my clothing before the guard dropped my dinner off, and wondered if she would in fact ever see that footage. Had she already seen it? The mystery was thrilling, and I ate my dinner with a smile. What a way to pass the time, I chuckled to myself.

As darkness had fallen over my cell, I grew increasingly hungry with anticipation and wonder. Would my invitation be met with a visit from my charming protector? I could not sleep a wink and waited with hope. The hours were long, but I just knew she couldn’t possibly resist succumbing to her desires upon witnessing that display. I grew certain she’d view it for she was entirely too invested in my well being not to check in on my daily…activities.

When the governor’s shadow moved across the room as she passed my door, I couldn’t have been more thrilled to find that my attempt to lure her to me had been a victorious one. I waited filled with excitement for the door to open, but it didn’t. Why had she come to the isolation unit if not to visit with me? I was currently the only prisoner housed here. As always, the governor was a total mystery to me, and I could only give up trying to determine her next move. I laid there upon my bed and awaited some answer to these questions. I turned over on my side to face the wall, for watching the window was beginning to eat away at my nerves. If she were to visit me eventually, I’d hear the keys.

A short while later, the door was unlocked but no one entered. I stood from the bed and approached the door to look out the window. There was no sign of the governor and all was silent. I hesitated for a moment before realizing this was one of her games. She’d wanted me to come find her. It had to be her plan. I opened the door and peered out into the hallway. It was empty. Where then could she have gone? I checked each room, one by one. They all appeared to be empty. There was no where else to go in this hallway, no way for me to leave through the barred gate at the end of the corridor. I was stumped. Suddenly I heard a noise. It wasn’t footsteps. It sounded like something had been tossed onto the floor. I turned around and saw a high heeled shoe lying on the floor. I approached the shoe and looked about the hallway again. I crouched to pick up the shoe, and as I rose up with it in my hands I was taken by the neck from behind, then dragged into a cell. I was tossed onto the bed forcefully, and my face pushed down into the pillow so that I could not see. I knew it was the governor for I felt the leather gloves when she grabbed my neck in the corridor. She climbed onto the bed behind me and pushed down with all her weight. The governor then lowered my pants just enough to reveal my cheeks, and she struck me with massive force.

“If you’re going to behave like a little whore, I will treat you like one,” she whispered, finally breaking the silence.

I moaned into the pillow and began struggling as I was running out of air. I pushed against the mattress to lift myself and she gave way just a bit, to allow me to breathe. Then she pushed my face into the pillow, and slapped me again. When she heard my muffled screams she let me breathe again, and repeated this a few times before picking me up by the hair then throwing me down onto my back.

“You like putting on a show?” asked the governor, cruelly. “Stand up,” she commanded, and as I rose to my feet she directed me to the center of the room. She sat upon the bed and gazed fiercely into my eyes. “Strip,” she commanded. 

Everything she did was so perfectly timed, so captivating and yet threatening. I loved it, and she knew well. I began to remove my shirt and she interrupted.

“Slower,” she commanded, and I improved my method. I caressed myself as though my hands were hers as I removed the shirt from my body. I turned and bent over as I lowered my pants to the floor, hoping she’d like it. As I stood upright and began to turn back toward her she stopped me again. “No, turn around and bend over again,” she commanded. I hid a smirk upon her revealing that she did in fact enjoy that little stunt of mine. “Spread your legs, hands on your ankles,” said the governor.

She then reached forward and slid her finger along my opening. I cried out with pleasure as she finally touched me for the first time. My heart began pounding instantly. 

“Oh fuck!” I screamed as she shoved her finger between my lips, and left it inside without further movement.

“Do you think you deserve pleasure from me? You’ve already pleasured yourself without my permission,” teased the governor. “You do not cum until I’ve allowed you to do so,” she added.

The governor moved her finger just slightly to taunt me. I was beginning to lose my mind with need. Then she moved it again, twisting her wrist clockwise, then counter-clockwise, but not thrusting. She knew exactly how to make an intense physical impact with just a small movement.

She replaced her glove upon removing her finger from me, and told me to turn and come closer. The governor then pulled me forward and had me straddle my legs over hers, and sit upon her lap. She placed her hands upon my back and brought my chest toward her, then leaned in and took a nipple into her mouth, circling my areola with her tongue. My head dropped back as I let out a heavy sigh. “Mmmm,” I heard her moan against my breast, and it sent a sensation directly between my legs. She repeated the same action upon my other breast, before picking me up and throwing me down onto my back again.

“Open your legs and touch yourself,” she commanded, as she stood over me to watch. I lowered my hand between my legs and began rubbing in a circular motion. “Play with your breasts as well,” she directed, and I obeyed. She began caressing my calf with her hand, gliding her glove upward until it was between my thigh. The governor continued to caress this area softly while looking into my eyes. “Fuck yourself...with two fingers,” she directed. As I inserted them she reached up and held my neck firmly. I thrusted away quickly as my excitement and her grip left me panting and gasping for air. I could hear the sound of my wetness as my fingers slid in and out speedily. The governor’s breaths grew heavy as she became very visibly aroused at the sight of me. Just when I began to feel an orgasm brewing, opening my mouth wide with a moan, she tightened her grip, cutting off my airway. I writhed and gasped for air as I climaxed - the most intense orgasm I’d known up till that point. 

The governor released her grasp slowly, then softly brushed the loose, messy strands of my hair out of my face with her fingertips, and tucked them behind my ear. She appeared to be wanting more, needing more, as she looked upon me with the same fierce gaze I’d seen on my first night. Her chest was still rising and falling as she inhaled and exhaled through her nose with intensity. The governor’s expression seemed almost troubled, as though she were desperately trying to suppress her animalistic instincts and desires. I wanted so badly to touch her, to be touched by her, and feel her body against my own. I’d began to wonder if she’d felt the same need, and simply denied herself. But why? She hesitated another moment before speaking.

“Get dressed,” she said finally. It was disappointing for I’d hoped she would let me provide her with release.

While I replaced my clothing she collected her shoes, then took me back to my cell without another word. I entered the room, and before she closed the door I turned to her. “Wait,” I pleaded. She paused with the door half open and allowed me to speak. “Please come back to me tomorrow?” I asked. She looked at me with uncertainty, and I perceived a sort of internal struggle.

“We shall see,” said the governor somewhat coldly, and she closed the door. I watched through the window as she locked it and left without looking at me.


	5. Expectations

The following morning my mind was burdened with endless questions. I wanted to know more about the woman who had taken such an interest in me - who now knew so much about me and yet I knew nothing of her apart from her apparent expertise in defense. Why did she know how to engage in combat so extensively? Who was she before her life as a governor? Why was she sympathetic when she learned of my father? I wanted to ask her so many things, but I was fearful she might find such inquiries distasteful. Perhaps it would be best to wait until she was ready to offer me such knowledge. Although what if she were waiting for me to show curiosity in her? I went back and forth in my mind all through breakfast.

A short while after my lunch was brought to me, I received an unexpected visit from the governor. I stepped toward the door as she unlocked it, and she entered quietly, closing it behind her. She’d arrived with a folding chair under her arm, and placed it in front of the bed before sitting upon it.

“Have a seat,” said the governor, gesturing toward the bed. I sat before her curiouser than ever.

“Tonight will be your final night here in isolation. Someone will bring you back to your unit in the morning,” said the governor. I sat patiently and said nothing as I waited for whatever else it was that she’d come to discuss.

“What I want to know is what you hope to achieve during your time in this prison,” said the governor. “I want to know if you’ve thought about what you’re going to do if your stay here is not…temporary,” she added.

I’d been so distracted by the governor the first few days, I hadn’t taken the time to think of these important questions. Perhaps distraction was her plan, to set my mind at ease for a while before concerning me with difficult decisions to be made about my future. She seemed to have a method and a plan for everything.

We discussed the details of my case and how much evidence there was against me. She advised me on the legal possibilities, and the likelihood of permanence to this journey. Then she suggested something that made my insides turn upside down.

“Have you considered taking a position of leadership in this prison…is it power that you want, or will you be led by the wolves?” asked the governor. “You are alone in here as it stands, and I will not be here forever to help you,” she added.

I responded nervously. “You mean Top Dog? I am no leader, Governor. I just want to blend in and keep the peace.”

“Very well,” said the governor. She almost seemed relieved by my response. “You will have to find proper alliances. I will meet with you in my office in the morning to advise you with whom not to associate yourself under any circumstance. I will show you their photos and their names. You will study them, learn them well, and you will stay far away. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Governor,” I replied.

“Good,” she replied. “Do you have anything further you wish to discuss at this time?”

I paused, and thought of the list of questions that were filling my mind to the brim. Now couldn’t possibly be a good time to discuss the governor, could it? I had her attention and her time. Perhaps just something simple.

“I was wondering…” I began but fell nervous.

The governor sat silently, waiting. She could sense I was boiling over with curiosity about something, but kindly gave me time to find the words without interruption.

“Why are you helping me?” I asked, finally.

I had touched a nerve, it seemed, for she sat silently and stared at me with a blank expression. Perhaps I’d offended her in some way with the question. Or perhaps I’d forced her to think on a matter she herself found difficulty concluding. I decided to try and ease the tension and the awkwardness for her.

“I just… wanted to thank you, is all. I am very grateful,” I said with a shaky voice.

“I am your governor, it is my job to advise prisoners,” she said finally, with a half smile that appeared to be an attempt at hiding her discomfort at the inquiry.

“...and,” the governor looked away from me for a moment and adjusted her jacket, “you remind me of someone,” she added, looking back at me with a serious expression.

“Who?” I asked hesitantly, but with deep curiosity and intrigue.

“Me,” replied the governor.

The answer was so unexpected I didn’t quite know how to respond. Now I was even more confused by what she considered to be comparable between the two of us. She was so confident and resilient. I’d believed I was everything quite the opposite. I was unable to construct any kind of question or reply and sat there totally perplexed.

“You have yet to discover who you really are, but with time you will find her,” said the governor. “You are more capable than you believe, and you are due a great deal more credit than you’ve offered yourself,” she finished.

It was a powerful compliment to receive from a woman like the governor. I struggled to take it, and understand it - I was intensely appreciative and moved. 

“If that is all, then I will...” the governor started to speak but I interrupted.

“What did you do before your career in corrections?” I asked, desperately trying to keep her from leaving again.

The governor raised her eyebrows with some surprise at the suddenness of the question, as well as the fact that it was directed towards her personally. After a moment the governor explained how she’d spent some time working alongside her father in a vehicle repair shop he’d owned when she was in her teens and early twenties. He’d taught her how to repair engines and other vehicle parts, but felt that line of work was inappropriate for a young lady as a full time career. Shortly thereafter she began her career in corrections as a guard at Blackmore Prison.

“Where did you learn to fight and defend?” I asked with even more desperation to gather knowledge.

The governor hesitated with her mouth agape at my over zealousness. But she humored me still. “My father was a military man. He taught me combative tactics and fencing from a young age,” she replied. 

It was thrilling to receive these answers finally - and shocking that she had the willingness to offer responses. I couldn’t stop myself from adding questions as I was so incredibly eager to find out more. Above all, I couldn’t bear to let her go. 

“Where is he now?” I asked.

“Why are you suddenly so interested in me?” replied the governor, seemingly a bit bothered now.

“I apologize if I’ve been rude, ma’am. I’d just like to...understand...who you are,” I replied.

She seemed a bit taken back by the comment, perhaps the wording I’d used. I gathered she might not consider me capable of understanding a complex creature like herself. But she did appear flattered nonetheless. Then her face turned cold. 

“You’d do right to concern yourself with how you’re going to manage in here and worry less about me,” replied the governor.

The governor then stood and folded the chair back up before placing it under her arm again.

“Be ready to study the inmates in the morning,” she said as she approached the door. 

“Governor,” I said, standing up.

She turned in the doorway and looked at me.

“I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings in some way today,” I said, fidgeting nervously. 

“Ah yes, feelings,” said the governor, coldly and sarcastically while shaking her head, “when you’ve finally learned to rid yourself of that disease, you’ll be all the better for it.”

With that she left me, and I’d felt I completely failed. I knew I shouldn’t have pushed so far. I spent the rest of my day thinking about our conversation. She was such a distracting woman, it was difficult to process it all at the moment it occurred. I tried to understand where it went wrong. It was so pleasant and wonderful and then...not. What changed? I played it back in my mind. When I’d finally come to the realization of the point in which her manner changed, I felt like slapping myself. Her father! Of course! What an idiot! How stupidly obvious. Perhaps she missed him and I opened a wound. How I wished it wasn’t so difficult to think clearly in her presence. She must have thought me an imbecile. I was humiliated and angry at myself for asking too much at once, I couldn’t even eat my dinner. I curled up on the bed in a ball and cursed myself to sleep.

I was utterly shocked when I awoke once again to the sound of my cell unlocking - even more surprised when the governor had entered seemingly unfazed by the messy conversation from earlier that day. She wasn’t cheerful by any means, but she was not unpleasant. The governor did not utter a syllable as she closed the door and moved toward the bed. Then she made one statement, and only one. “Move over,” the governor commanded, and I reacted hastily though confused. The governor sat upon the bed a moment, hesitating, then did the most unexpected thing yet. She laid upon my bed on her back, and lifted her left arm a bit, beckoning me silently. Was this really happening? I did what she seemed to want and laid beside her, then placed my head upon her shoulder. She pulled me close in her arm, and I returned her embrace by placing my own arm around her mid section. It seemed almost an awkward and foreign exchange to her, that she were somehow testing, or, experimenting with. I was beside myself with a cocktail of emotions I didn’t know how to process any more than she did. The governor did not move from this position, nor I, as though a single flex would break the harmony of this beautiful and unusual symphony between us. We said not a word, and allowed sleep to carry us together through the rest of the night.

When I opened my eyes in the morning, the governor was gone. I couldn’t be sure if I’d dreamt this scenario or if she’d truly visited me that night. It was so real to me. I felt her. I smelled her sweet shampoo. It was real! Oh my goodness, it simply had to be...

I had to put these thoughts aside, for today would be the day I would have to clear my mind of all else, and absorb every detail of information she would provide about the prisoners. Once I’d finished breakfast, a guard came to collect me from isolation - finally. Just as the governor had planned, I was brought to her office to meet with her promptly upon my release.

Upon arriving at the door to her office, I couldn’t help but recall the night before all over again. I knew I needed to focus and that she would be all business when it came to this task. I took a deep breath and entered the room.

“Good morning,” said the governor, looking up at me from her computer. There was a seat behind her desk next to hers already waiting for me.

“Good morning, Governor,” I replied, as the guard closed the door behind me and left us. I stood near the entrance and waited for instruction. 

“Did you sleep well?” asked the governor, while turning back toward her computer screen and clicking away on the mouse busily.

Was the governor perhaps trying to discuss what had occurred between us? I didn’t know how to reply without sounding completely insane if I’d in fact been dreaming or simply hallucinating.

“It’s a simple question, you know?” the governor teased when I failed to say anything at all. “Anyway, come here. We have work to do.”

I made my way around the desk, and the governor pulled the chair closer to her own while sliding it backward a bit to give me more room to sit down. As I took my place in the seat, she turned to me and simply looked in my eyes without a word. I couldn’t quite determine her expression. It was not a smile nor frown. She was not overly serious. The governor seemed to want to say something, but nothing came out. She turned again to her computer, then pulled up a window on the screen. She began showing me, one by one, a very carefully selected list of prisoner files. The first order of business were the most dangerous amongst the inmates. She showed me their photos, names, and even their crimes. Once she finished, she showed me again. It was a lot to take in but I managed to recall everything much better after the second run-through.

“Before we move on, would you like some tea? Are you hungry?” the governor offered. I graciously accepted, and she went to her kitchenette to prepare our little break time snack. While I waited for her to return I peered around the office, trying to take in all that was there and use it to discover anything I could possibly learn about the governor. The office was incredibly well organized and neat, but quite bare and dark in both paint color and decor. The furniture was somewhat modern and clean-lined. She clearly wasn’t much for frills and had no curtains upon the windows. Upon her desk I noticed that every item was perfectly placed and sorted. There wasn’t an error about her. From her hair to her uniform, her office and her demeanor, there was not a loose string nor an accident of any kind. She was, without a doubt, the most controlled human being I had ever laid my eyes upon. This level of attention to detail would drive most people mad. But it seemed to leave her quite at ease. It was her comfort - control.

The governor then returned with our refreshments upon a tray. She kindly poured my tea for me and handed it to me with a smile. She was suddenly sort of chipper, it seemed. Then she made her way back around, and returned to her chair. While we ate a few biscuits and drank the delicious Earl Grey she’d prepared, she told me a story of when she was young.

“When I was about your age, I had a new fencing partner who always used to do the same silly maneuver that would get her in the same bind each and every time. It was madness. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work, you know? It took days to get her out of the habit, but finally she learned how to avoid placing herself in a position of...vulnerability.” The governor paused after she finished that particular sentence, then took a final sip from her teacup with a most serious expression. She rose to her feet unexpectedly and said, “it was so ridiculous, I want to show you.” She walked over to a locked cabinet near her desk and removed two wooden practice swords, then walked to the center of the office and held one out to me.

It was positively endearing to observe the governor’s eagerness to show off for me a bit. She told me where to stand and how to position myself so that I’d understand just what her partner had been doing. Then she slowly reenacted the way she’d block and disarm the weapon as it was thrust toward her. We got a bit carried away and she began showing me her favorite maneuvers and techniques. I couldn’t imagine how many years it would take to remember such things. It was beyond impressive. She liked how quickly I began to pick up some of these mini lessons and teasingly challenged me to a duel.

“I can take you,” I teased.

“Do your worst,” she replied.

I attempted some of the footwork she showed me and actually managed to get it right, but as I spun and leaned in to thrust my sword at her, I tripped and fell to my knees. She laughed at me. It was the first time I’d heard the governor laugh, or saw her smile with true joy. I froze and watched her, and began to truly desire something I hadn’t much thought of until that moment: A kiss. She’d never have it, but I couldn’t help myself from fantasizing.

The governor saw the distraction in my eyes as she finished her chuckle, and turned somewhat serious. “Without preparation, there is either luck or failure. Do not count on luck, my dear,” said the governor. 

She stepped toward me, reached for my hand, and helped me to my feet. She hesitated while looking into my eyes as I stood upright, then held out her hand to retrieve the sword. As she took the sword from me and began to walk back to her locker, I asked, “may we do this again sometime, governor?”

“We’d better, or you’ll just fall on your ass again,” said the governor, dryly and with a straight face. I chuckled, and she smirked at me. “Alright, now back to business,” she said.

She quizzed me just once on the the inmates we’d already discussed, and when I’d proven myself ready to move on she then went over which prisoners were likely to try and involve me with drugs, or plant them. She saved alliances for the end.

“The prisoners I’m about to show you can be, and should be, trusted. I have an understanding with them,” said the governor. Then she showed me three faces, and my jaw hit the floor.

“But those are the women who attacked me,” I said, utterly confused.

“These women were deliberately placed obstacles in order to test your resolve. You were asked to smuggle drugs because if you’d accepted against my advisement, or were an addict yourself, I would have stopped wasting more time with you. The other two placed themselves in your path and you fought them well. They were not expecting that...tenacity. But nonetheless they meant you no real harm.” 

“You orchestrated all of this? But why?” I asked.

“Your victories in those challenges are now known to the rest of the prisoners, and you are a worthy opponent in their eyes, capable of looking after yourself. In the future, you are now less likely to be faced with adversity or further challenges. Avoid provocation, and you should be safe. Above all, get to know these three women, and learn to respect one another. They already know what I will do if they, trouble you,” the governor explained. “They have plenty incentive to be kind.”

I sat there with my mouth open and my mind struggling to comprehend how she managed to plan so many steps, and so far ahead. It was like chess, and she was a prodigy. I didn’t know what I could even say. She made me feel like an ignorant peasant standing before royalty. All I could muster was a thank you. “I honestly don’t know why I deserve all this, but I’m more grateful than I could ever describe in words, governor,” I said, finally.

“Just make sure you don’t let this place destroy you and we’ll call it even, hmm?” said the governor. “Alright, let’s finish up here and we’ll get you back to your unit.”


	6. Cascade

When I arrived at my unit I requested a shower for it had been several days since I last bathed. The guard kindly escorted me to the shower block and waited just outside the door. While undressing I heard a radio call come through to the guard but couldn’t make out the conversation as it was muffled through the door. No one else was around because it was lunch time, and it was so relaxing to have this quiet moment to myself. I took my time and pampered myself, taking advantage of this non typical alone time. Just as I’d finished washing my hair, I heard the door to the shower block open, and I heard footsteps approaching. I was nervous the guard may have stepped away and that perhaps someone had come looking for a fight. I couldn’t have been more mistaken, for I turned then and saw the governor opening the curtain. She stood there looking up and down at my body, a starved look in her eyes.

“Continue,” she said.

It was titillating the way she posed herself with her hand leaning upon the divider, casually eyeing me up for entertainment. I was happy to play along, and give her what she wanted. I took the soap in my hands and caressed myself slowly, massaging my breasts with the lathered suds. The governor began to unbutton her jacket as she watched me, and the shock made me freeze in place. “Keep going,” the governor instructed as she removed her jacket, and began sliding the tie out from beneath her collar. I did not take my eyes off of her for even a moment. I didn’t even want to miss a blink’s worth of this delicious strip tease happening right before my eyes. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, and as she revealed her full gorgeous breasts my mouth fell agape. Her body was so fit - so toned for a woman of fifty. I was mesmerized as I began caressing my thighs. The governor then removed her pants, and folded them neatly. As she turned to place her clothing on the bench, I went mad with desire upon the sight of her curvy, tight bottom. It was perfect. She was perfect - tall and strong like a warrior or a goddess. I was positively stunned. My body began to tremble when she removed her undergarments and turned to step toward me, bare with a lusty smile. Then she reached up as I watched her in motion, and loosened her bun. As her hair fell to her shoulders, I took a deep breath and felt weak in the knees.

The governor stepped inside the stall, keeping her eyes locked on mine while simultaneously reaching behind her back to slide the curtain closed. She moved forward and stood before me, then dropped her eyes to look over my body. While returning her eyes to mine, she took my shoulders and turned me toward the wall. The governor wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her body before guiding us both forward, beneath the cascading water. She took the soap from my hand and began washing me while keeping me close. I moaned with pure ecstasy at the way her breasts and groin felt against my back and against my cheeks. The governor then massaged and kneaded my breasts with soap filled palms as she began grinding her hips against me slowly. I placed my hands against the wall to brace myself, and moved in harmony with her motions. She glided her hands down from my breasts and slid them both between my legs. I moaned again as she rubbed her palms along my upper thighs and down between them again. The governor brought her hands back and began caressing my bottom. She slid her hand between my legs, and traced her fingers backward beginning at my clitoris, then finishing at my lower back. My legs wobbled and my moans grew louder.

“Sh Sh Sh. We cannot be heard in here,” whispered the governor. I was losing my mind and she wanted me to be quiet! Oh god, how difficult it was to suppress verbal displays of pleasure. But I obeyed the best I possibly could. She teased and toyed with me in her usual way, but with far more passion and tenderness than before. To finally feel her bare hands moving against me this way filled me with total intoxication.

While reaching her hand between my legs from behind, the governor whispered, “I’m going to fuck you. Tell me how you want it.” She then placed her middle finger on the opening of my lips, and the tip of her thumb between my cheeks, and began massaging both areas gently.

“Ohh, oh my g—,” I began to say loudly, and she reached up with her other hand to cover my mouth. “Mmmmmm,” I muffled a moan into her hand.

“Both then?” whispered the governor, leaning the side of her face against mine as she held my mouth yet still. 

I nodded into her hand, panting heavily. The governor made no verbal acknowledgment. She simply slid her hand away from my mouth and grasped my neck gently, keeping her body close to mine. She then penetrated me, very slowly, allowing me to feel every little sensation from the initial entry. I felt her hold steady for a moment as I trembled with intense gratification. Then she began to move in and out. She was gentle, then as I pushed my hips back against her hand she sensed when I wanted more, and gradually gave it to me - faster, and harder. 

“Oh, fuck! Governor!” I screamed as I was readying for orgasm. Probably not the best thing to shout with a guard standing near the door but I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe. She didn’t seem to much care either at this point, and she moaned in my ear as I shook with total elation at what she was doing to me. The governor held onto me as I fell limp.

“You...are...exquisite, my dear,” said the governor, breathlessly while gripping me tight. Suddenly, while locked in that embrace, she leaned down and kissed my shoulder. It was the first time she’d ever placed her lips upon me. It changed...everything.

“Let me touch you,” I begged. The governor released her arms slowly and allowed me to turn toward her. I moved in, and simply slid my hands and arms around her and held her body close to mine with my head upon her chest. She hesitated for a moment with seeming uncertainty before finally returning my warm embrace. She held me firmly in her arms then, and did not move.

“I dreamt of you last night,” I said. “You came to me in the slot. Before you sat upon my bed you said...”

“Move over,” the governor replied.

I raised my head with delighted surprise, and looked up at the governor. She stared at me for a moment with the same expression she showed in the office that morning, when she seemed to have something to say and then...didn’t.

“Are you afraid...Governor?” I asked. She inhaled sharply, and her brow furrowed a bit. 

“Have you ever lost someone dear to you?” the governor asked.

“I have,” I replied.

“You cannot lose what isn’t truly yours,” said the governor. “Once you lay claim to something, only then are you responsible and...vulnerable, upon...removal.”

She released me then, and began to turn away from me. “We need to be getting back,” she said as she started to step out of the stall. I took her hand before she could fully exit, and she turned to me again.

“Then borrow me,” I said.

The governor looked upon me with a mixture of emotions painted over her face. “I have,” she said.

I stepped closer, and traced my hand up her arm as I walked behind her. Her hair was so long, thick, and beautiful. I reached up and ran my fingers through it gently before sliding my arms around her waist. I held her tight, and kissed her shoulder blade as she’d done to me so affectionately. She didn’t move. It seemed she couldn’t move, and was delighted in the way my arms felt around her once again. I caressed her hips and breasts, and continued to kiss her back. It was just the right amount of affection to keep her at ease - no mouth kissing seemed to be her rule - and I capitalized on that discovery. I walked my way around her, and kissed her breasts before closing my lips around a nipple. Then the other. She reached up and slid her fingers inside my hair as her head dipped back a bit, and she let out a breathy sigh.

The governor moaned as she looked down at me to watch me lick her breasts. While looking into her eyes, I got down on my knees and began to devour her as she looked on with elation. She ran her fingers through my hair as I moved my face about, lapping her up like a thirsty beast. I clutched my hands hard onto her cheeks, and slapped them. As I opened my mouth to draw her inside my lips, I slapped her cheeks once more.

“Mmmmh. You naughty bit-...Agh!” she started to speak and moaned, just as I sucked a bit harder and slipped my finger inside her lips.

“Ohh, oh yeah,” the governor moaned, “that’s my dirty girl,” she added.

I looked back up into her eyes as I began fingering her more vigorously. The intense thrusts and the eye contact sent shivers over her body, as I could see and feel her trembling. She spread her legs wide, and began rocking her hips forward and back across my face as she held my head steady. Then she bounced her body up and down on my hand. She was completely unraveling before me, and I moaned against her as I felt the most intense sensation between my legs. I reached down with my other hand and began to play with myself which I could see aroused her even further. I moaned against her once more, orgasming as she came inside my mouth. “Ugh, ugh,” the governor breathed heavy, panting and trying to speak. “Oh my god...” she let out as she caught her breath. “We need to get the hell out of here before lunch is over,” said the governor, taking my hand and helping me to my feet. Then she rushed over toward her clothes.


	7. Alliances

The governor left the shower block hastily and had a few words with the guard while I dressed. I couldn’t make out the muffled conversation, but I chuckled to myself imagining what the guard must have thought after all she’d heard, and what the governor must have said to her. It was clear she trusted this particular guard - they had some sort of, understanding. When I exited the door, the guard silently led me back to my unit. 

The prisoners had begun to trickle in after lunch. When I entered my room I saw the inmate who punched me in the yard, sitting upon my bed reading, waiting for me. She looked over and greeted me kindly.

“Welcome back to Earth,” she said. She stood and peered around the unit before closing the door for privacy. “No hard feelings,” said the inmate. She reached out to shake my hand, and told me to call her by her nickname, “Andie.” 

I accepted the handshake, and replied back in kind, “no hard feelings. Call me, Jools.”

We talked a while about her experiences at Wentworth. She’d been serving time for nearly ten years. She did not reveal her crime nor did she ask about mine. She simply gave me some useful insights and advice on how best to stay out of trouble. It was such a relief to finally have someone I could call an ally. Andie was so polite and intelligent, I could see why the governor had directed me to align with her in particular. Not only was she a lovely person, but she was quite tough in appearance, taller than I and physically fit - a bit like the governor but not nearly as tall or broad. She appeared to be around my age, no more than 30 or so, but I didn’t ask as I thought it’d be rude. The other two inmates were still in hospital, she explained, but I’d meet them too once they returned to Gen Pop. Before she left, she instructed me to look for her in the cafeteria when it was time for dinner, so that I may sit at her table. I thanked her, and she departed. 

The governor had been correct about the inmates, for many of them looked upon me somewhat frightfully. Word traveled fast in a place such as this, and everyone had heard about the hospitalization of my secret allies. Still, I kept my head down and avoided unnecessary interactions. I was pleasant, but maintained the appearance of simply being ‘the quiet type.’

My first dinner with the other prisoners went smoothly. I sat beside Andie and had a few laughs over silly, playful discussion. It was quite a relief. There were stares here and there, curious eyes looking upon me, but nothing threatening. I began to think of the governor again, and how much she’d helped me, for I was certain I would have been either tragically wounded or dead by this point if she’d not taken an interest in me. I smiled to myself thinking of seeing her again, and Andie just bumped me and laughed. “Daydreaming, Jools?” she teased. I simply chuckled and finished my dessert.

In the evening I stayed alone in my cell, enjoying a book Andie had given me to read. I wondered again when next I would see the governor, as I closed my eyes to sleep.

“Wake up,” I heard a voice whisper as my arm was grasped gently, and I turned to see the guard standing before me again. “Governor wants to see you,” she whispered. I stood promptly, and walked with her into the hall. She led me down the corridor to the Protection Unit, which apparently housed no prisoners at that time. The guard brought me to a cell and opened the door. When I made my way inside, I saw the governor leaning against the window, waiting for me. She sent the guard away with a silent gesture and waited for the door to close. “Come here,” said the governor. When I stood before her, she took my hand, raised it to her lips, and kissed my fingers delicately. Then the governor led me by the hand over to the bed, and asked me to lie upon it. She laid herself down beside me, and held me close while placing a leg over mine. I buried my face against her chest and gripped her securely while she played with my hair.

“It was lovely to see you bonding and smiling at dinner,” said the governor. “Peer friendships, and trust, are so...they’re so very important,” she finished, and then she fell silent. She seemed quite melancholy and I wondered then if she were, perhaps, alone in this world. She made no clear mention of it, but it appeared somewhat evident from her tone. She only spoke of her father briefly and from what I’d gathered he was probably deceased. Who then, if anyone, did she spend her time with outside this prison? It seemed she was always here. She mentioned a fencing partner, but that was twenty years ago. I recalled her asking me in the shower about losing someone dear, and I wanted so much to understand. But I couldn’t press her as I saw where that got me the last time. I said the only thing I could think of which might console her at that moment. 

“Governor?” I said quietly. 

“Mm?” she uttered. 

“I trust you...more than anyone,” I replied.

The governor remained quiet for a while, perhaps internalizing my words. Then she spoke solemnly. 

“You shouldn’t, my dear,” she confessed.

“Well, I do, and I will,” I replied.

She paused, then leaned down to kiss the top of my head, and she kept her face rested upon it while tightening her embrace.

“You are so young,” she began to say, but didn’t really finish the thought. She began stroking my hair again. “Rest now,” said the governor.

In the very early morning before sunrise, I awoke to find the governor still sleeping beside me. She looked so beautiful in her peaceful sleep, I couldn’t bear to wake her. But I knew she’d probably need to hurry home and ready herself for the new day, before others could catch her leaving the unit.

“Governor,” I whispered.

“Mmm?” she uttered, still half asleep.

“The sun will rise soon,” I whispered, gently rubbing her arm.

The governor opened her eyes slowly, then turned and looked at me leaning over her. She reached up and held my my cheek in her hand, and gently rubbed my skin with her thumb. I thought for a moment, she might kiss me, but knew she needed to make her exit soon. I wanted her lips more now than ever, but I did not dare.

“I’ll see you soon,” said the governor, smiling, and she departed.


	8. Someone Dear

When I arrived at breakfast, I was distracted with thoughts of the governor’s words. It was difficult to engage in conversation, and Andie knew something was wrong.

“If you have something on your mind, you are welcome to come talk to me after breakfast,” she whispered.

We walked to the yard together and sat on a bench away from the rest of the women.

“What’s troubling you?” she asked. “You’ve looked upset all morning.”

I didn’t want to reveal too much, although I knew I could probably trust her if the governor vouched for her. Still, it was personal, and I did my best to dance around the real truth behind my concerns.

“How long have you known the governor?” I asked. 

Andie explained that the governor arrived at Wentworth about a year’s time ago. The governor had asked to meet with her privately in her office, and suggested a partnership, of a professional nature. She offered Andie privileges in exchange for information, such as drug involvement, and other useful knowledge. Andie accepted, and spied for the governor.

“Has she ever mentioned her past?” I asked. 

“Not to me, no,” Andie replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Well,” I chose my words carefully, “no particular reason. I was just curious. She’s quite an eccentric woman.”

Andie chuckled, “you don’t say?” she said sarcastically.

“Listen,” she said, “I’d be an idiot if I didn’t know there were...reasons...why she’d ask me to look after a pretty girl like you. She is quite smitten. Don’t be alarmed. Your secret is safe with me.” She paused then, looking up at the window to the governor’s office. Then she said the strangest thing. “She’d kill me if I said anything anyway.”

I chuckled, as I thought it was just a figure of speech. But Andie wasn’t laughing. It was then that I learned that the governor may have, in fact, been a shade darker than I’d originally assumed. Still, despite some of her peculiar tastes, she’d shown me nothing but kindness and generosity, and even affection. I felt I had no reason yet to question her overall decency, and all that was on my mind was her apparent loneliness. I wanted to know what happened to her “dear,” the someone she lost, for it seemed to paint her black with despair. I thought perhaps I could help her in some way, as she had so graciously come to my aid in my hour of need. She was seemingly without anyone to speak to about her painful thoughts and memories. She needed to know, somehow, that she could continue to trust me - to open her heart without such encrypted messages. I simply had to tell her. 

“Would it be a bad idea to request seeing the governor?” I asked. 

“Definitely. I’ll go tell the guard you want to see her, and she can bring you there as if you’d been summoned,” she replied.

“Thank you, Andie,” I said. 

“Just...be careful,” she replied, then she stepped over to the guard and made the request.

The guard called the governor on the radio, and in a moment she came to collect me and brought me to her office.

The governor was seemingly in a peaceful mood, but she looked tired, understandably.

“What can I do for you, my dear?” asked the governor, when the door closed behind me. 

“Well I...” I started to say, and the governor cut me off. 

“Don’t hover by the door, come sit down. Relax,” she said.

“Thank you,” I said, making my way to the chair in front of her desk. As I sat upon it I began second guessing my approach, but I knew she needed to talk about it with someone. I would have to be very, very sensitive if I were to get through this conversation without having my head bit off.

“Governor,” I began to speak, and somehow I knew this just wasn’t the correct setting for this. Above all I just wanted to see her, and be near her. It was becoming more and more difficult to be apart. I decided to wait and say something else for now.

“Thank you for pairing Andie and I together. She is a good friend,” I said, and as the words came out of my mouth, I realized I’d just placed the conversation right where I didn’t want it to go yet. Perhaps subconsciously, I just couldn’t let up.

“It is wonderful that you two can see eye to eye. That is a valuable gift, not to be taken lightly. True partnership is...” the governor paused with a troubled expression. She silenced herself as if realizing she were beginning to open the door to her mind a bit too wide for comfort, and slammed it shut immediately. “Well, anyway...Why have you come?” she asked.

I struggled to find the words to begin, and she sensed that I had appeared with questions, and deep concern.

“Are you alright? Has someone troubled you? Tell me who...” she demanded.

I took a breath and said, “you...Governor.”

“Me? In what way?” she asked impatiently.

I was beginning to feel my heart racing as I began to perspire. What had I gotten myself into?

“I don’t mean...You’ve done nothing but show me kindness. I accuse you of nothing against me. What I mean to say is...”

She looked upon me curiously, eager for me to spit it out.

“Well I am troubled by your seeming...internal quarrel, Governor,” I said carefully. “I’ve come to offer myself if ever you wish to unload your burdens. It would be...my privilege...to carry them with you, the way you’ve so generously carried me through this...war zone.”

The governor was visibly touched by my offer, yet she was most uncomfortable and fidgety. It was clear she hated to present any appearance of vulnerability and likely regretted doing so, more now than ever. Yet still, she seemed grateful that someone had bothered to notice her beyond the iron-like exterior, and to inquire upon her well being for once.

The governor rose from her chair somewhat irritated with herself it seemed, and she stepped over to her window to look outside. Then she spoke solemnly.

“You are a kind soul, Julia. Though you are still but a child. You need no extra burdens from me. I have made my choices, and they are mine to carry. Please, just...go,” she said, finally.

“No,” I replied sternly.

The governor turned and looked upon me in shock. “Excuse me?” she asked.

“I will not leave,” I said. Then she looked upon me with some ferocity. 

“You are dangerously close to me losing my patience, girl,” said the governor. 

I rose to my feet and approached the governor. As I stood close before her, I reached up slowly to place my hand upon her cheek, and caressed her skin with my thumb in the way she had done to me that morning. The governor stood motionless, her hand still upon the windowsill. She then closed her eyes for just a moment though fighting her delight in my tender touch.

“Do not attempt to tear down my fortress, child. It is all I have left and I will guard it fiercely,” said the governor, finally, opening her eyes.

“I’ve battled with you before,” I replied, and she smiled.

“Not quite. Also, you did fall on your ass,” said the governor.

“That I did,” I replied. 

“A nice ass,” she teased. “Now, do me a favor and get the hell out of here. I need some time to think.”

“Will you come to me again tonight?” I asked.

“I will,” the governor replied.

I was willing to leave her then, for I knew I’d broken through the frontlines.

The governor indeed kept her promise, and the guard summoned me once again when night had fallen. She led me to the prison yard, where the governor stood near a flower box alone in the darkness. It was so peaceful and quiet, the night air was only slightly cold and intensely refreshing. The guard left me there, and I approached the governor slowly. She began to speak with her back to me, while observing the lovely flowers and running her fingers along the petals.

“Life is so very fragile,” she said. “We gather the cards we’re dealt, we shuffle them, and at some point we are forced to choose, to put them down on the table. A game of luck no matter the strategy, leaves us vulnerable to losing. The only way to never lose, is to hold all the cards. This prison, these prisoners, I now hold all the cards,” she said. 

I stood patiently, trying desperately to understand the point of this metaphor. Then she continued. 

“A long time ago, when I was just a young guard about your age, a troubled and frightened young lady like yourself trusted me to protect her. I failed. I did not have the resources to control the situation, and played a dangerous game of chance. But even now, with all the cards in hand, I fear the stakes are too high. Your life is too precious, too vulnerable, to be played with, my dear.”

The governor pulled the prettiest among the flowers from the box and turned toward me. While reaching out to hand it to me she said, “I simply could not bear to see you plucked from this Earth. I am a means to a bitter end,” she finished.

I took the flower, and her hand, and tears flowed to my eyes. I couldn’t allow her to simply dismiss me this way - I couldn’t let her go. My heart and my mind were completely and utterly compromised.

The governor then stepped toward me, taking my face into her hands. She leaned down, and placed the gentlest kiss upon my lips that I had ever known. I froze, for it was so dreadfully beautiful and heart breaking. Then she rose up, and stepped off, leaving me there alone in the yard. It was unbearable, and I had not the strength to react any further in that moment.


	9. Plea Bargain

About a week went by, and there was no sign or signal to be seen nor heard. The governor had vanished, no longer visiting the yard or walking the halls. She must have been in her office, for she was quite the workaholic. I could not imagine that she’d taken time off. Most certainly not. It was utterly painful to be suddenly abandoned just as we’d started to become...intimate. Her guard avoided me, and I hadn’t any means of making contact with her. I was beginning to go quite mad.

In an act of desperation I decided to phone my lawyer and called upon her for a visit. She came the next day and met with me in the visitor’s center. We discussed my case and the potential for lesser sentencing. She offered then, to speak with the judge if I’d agree to take a guilty plea without trial. The lawyer claimed she could attempt reduce my sentence from life imprisonment, to twenty-five or thirty years if I were lucky. I told her I would think on it and give her my answer in the morning.

I spent the majority of my day alone in my cell as I had done most of the week. I was falling apart at the seams and could not find it within myself to simply move forward as the governor wished me to do. I cared for her. As much as it pained me to admit it to myself I was foolishly beginning to feel lovesick, and I grew reckless in my suffering.

At dinner, someone made a rude comment to me about the state of my hair, for I’d been lazier and melancholy the past few days. It was truthfully just playful teasing if nothing else, but it enraged me the way no one there seemed to have any sympathy or tact - I smacked her tray off of the table, and sent it flying across the room. The cafeteria fell silent, and all eyes were on me then. “What the fuck’s gotten into you?” the inmate yelled, and I grabbed her shirt.

“If you had any manners at all, you would have asked that a bit more kindly before pissing me off!” I shouted. She sat back then, and simply apologized. They’d all seemed reminded at once what happened to my secret allies, who I’d also just then remembered should be leaving hospital soon. I left the cafeteria, immediately regretting the attention I’d drawn upon myself.

I remained in my cell the rest of the evening, trying to calm myself with a book. It was useless. I couldn't even pay attention to it, and so I closed my eyes and fell asleep well before bedtime. 

That night, the guard finally showed up and instructed me to follow quietly. She brought me to the governor’s office, and left me at the door. I was so excited, I’d forgotten to knock and burst into the room.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” fired the governor from behind her desk.

“I’m sorry I forgot to knock, I just...” I started.

“Are you out of your mind? I don’t care about the door. What is the meaning of this plea bargain? That lawyer is an idiot. You are innocent!” she snarled sharply. “And your little stunt in the cafeteria. Do you think that wise? Don’t make me regret caring...helping...you,” she finished, trying to correct her statement.

“I know the plea bargain is bullshit, I was going to deny it in the morning. It got your attention didn’t it? I wanted to see you! You just left me! How could you do that to someone you love?!”

The room fell silent. She looked upon me with fading frustration and started fiddling with the corner of her notebook pages. After a few moments of deliberation she spoke. 

“I. Told. You. Why.” she said sternly and emphatically.

“You haven’t given me a choice about the risks I’m willing to take with my own life,” I said, more calmly now.

“You are my responsibility, and you are my prisoner, you don’t have choices,” she said coldly. 

“Your prisoner,” I said.

“A prisoner,” she replied, frustratedly.

“You haven’t treated me like a prisoner in quite some time, Governor,” I said a bit rudely.

“You’re right. I haven’t. I’ve made a mistake. I am not infallible. I never should have allowed you to...” she paused. “Bloody hell, why can’t you just leave me be?”

“You’ve ensnared me,” I replied. “I have no thoughts of my own anymore. All I can think and breathe is you. You’re all I have in this world, and I you. Is it so wrong to just love and be loved no matter the circumstances?”

“It is wrong,” replied the governor. “But that is not what troubles me. If the inmates find out they will kill you, my dear. This is not a game.”

I remained silent a moment and recalled when she made that same warning on my first night.

“I’ve been willing to take that risk since I first set my eyes upon you. Allow me to make this choice for myself. It is my only plea, and all I’ve truly asked of you thus far,” I stated. 

“And if I lose you, what then, hmm? Do you figure me into your decision making?” asked the governor. “I cannot go through this again, Jianna.”

The governor looked at me, suddenly appearing a bit disconnected from the present moment.

“I am not the woman you lost. I am here, and I will stay if you’ll have me,” I replied.

The governor began to truly unravel before me for the first time. It was the most difficult thing I had ever witnessed.

“You wanted me to help you. Begged. Cried. Told me you were scared. What was I to do? Nobody had ever trusted me like that. How could I refuse? You were just a young woman with a child on the way, terrified in a prison full of...mmmonsters. Oh, and then the brilliant decision to take your child away as though you weren’t a wonderful mother. Lovely choice by the governor and idiotic social worker who never spent thirty seconds getting to know what a beautiful soul you were. Oh, my god, Jianna, I am so sorry!” she shouted.

The governor burst into tears and took her face into her hands. “I couldn’t save you. By the time I arrived you weren’t breathing anymore and you were just...gone. Gone. Nothing. A fragile life swinging by the neck. No way to breathe air back into your lungs. Forgive me, Jianna. Please forgive me.”

Tears ran from my eyes and I couldn’t take another word. I rushed around the desk and grabbed the governor in my arms.

“Governor, Governor,” I repeated, trying to bring her out of her trance.

“I’m so sorry,” she kept repeating, slowly and quietly until she fell silent. I held her head against my chest for the longest time, and rocked her gently. 

“Come here, Joan,” I whispered, then wrapped my arms around her, and she slowly returned the embrace.


	10. Tempestuous - Part 1

The governor sat still, and held onto me silently as I knelt before her chair. I would not move until she was ready to release me. I listened as her rapid breaths slowed with time, and her tears dried. The governor had held onto me as though she may just slip over the edge of a precipice if she let go. It was agonizing to see her this way, and more difficult yet was the certainty I felt that this was only part of the reason the governor was so emotionally severed.

When, finally, she was calm, she released me and sat back in her chair. She had a look of humiliation upon her face that shattered me, and I would not allow her to feel shame for her suffering.

“You have a human right to have emotion, and to hurt with dignity, Joan. There is nothing to be ashamed of with me,” I said softly. 

“There is much to be ashamed of,” said the governor, “apart from what you speak of.”

“We all carry regrets,” I replied, quite ignorant to the extent of the darkness she’d been referring to. 

“Not like this,” said the governor. “I am not like you, Julia. I am no good for you.”

“Rubbish. I do not know who you were before, but you’ve shown more decency in a few short weeks than I have known in all my twenty-nine years. Whatever you did, let it go now. Confess if you must, otherwise, bury her.”

The governor then gazed upon me with an expression she hadn’t before. It was a look of admiration, for I now taught her a lesson she needed to hear. It seemed the moment where she finally saw me as her equal. She was both enchanted by me, and comforted by my words. The governor leaned forward and took my face in her hands, then softly placed a kiss upon my forehead. 

As she began to move away again, I swiftly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to me, kissing her lips. It was purely electrifying, and within seconds we were in a passionate and tangled embrace right there behind the desk. The moment I finally felt her tongue slip between my lips, I thought my heart would crash through my chest. I gripped the governor’s jacket lapels and guided her off the chair, down onto the floor. We knelt there together for a moment, kissing one another madly and pawing at each other’s bodies. We fell to the floor finally, and laid beside one another for a while before I climbed on top of the governor. I hovered over her a moment to look upon her warmly, and she gently moved my hair behind my ear. She then slid her hands and arms around me, drawing me in close once again for another lovely kiss. The governor held onto me a moment, drinking in the feeling of my body on top her own, then kissed my neck as she grabbed a handful of my hair. The moment I had been yearning for had at last become a reality, and I sank deep inside her soul as I leaped from heartache back into a pool of passionate obsession.

I sat up on the governor’s hips, and began removing the knot in her necktie as she looked at me with a new and very seductive gaze in her eyes; a love-laced desire, a passion fueled lust. As I slid the tie out from her collar, she bit her lip in such a way that capsized my brain. I couldn’t think anymore. My body simply reacted to her body, and I was lost in her. She traced her palms up and down my thighs and hips as I unbuttoned her jacket, and then her blouse. I dove into her immediately when I pushed the material away from her breasts, and kissed them like it was the first time. The sound of her breath increasing with intensity and volume drove me completely wild with the need to please her.

“Sit up, please,” I whispered, and I slid her jacket and shirt from her arms. She grabbed my hips while still sitting upright, and pulled my body close to hers. She slid her hands beneath my shirt and held my breasts before placing another kiss upon my lips. Then she lifted the shirt from my body and drew me close. As I held the governor in my arms, I unclasped her bra and slipped it off before pulling her close once again to feel her bare breasts against mine. She breathed a heavy sigh upon that first contact, and leaned in toward my neck, which she licked from my shoulder up to my ear until I moaned. 

The governor placed one arm around me and braced herself with the other against the floor as she turned us over in a single motion, and laid me down gently upon my back. She slid her pants off before lying down beside me, and leaned over to kiss my breasts as she ran her palm up and down my thighs. 

She began playing with the elastic waistband on my pants with a single finger, gliding it gently beneath the seam to tease and arouse me. When I felt her hand slip completely beneath the material and make its’ way down between my legs, I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes. She continued kissing and licking my breasts as she rubbed me in a circular motion, and I moaned while clutching her broad shoulder. I reached up and loosened the bun from her hair, then ran my fingers through the gorgeous, black shiny waves. The governor then moved over me and gripped my pants by the waistband, kissing her way down as she removed them, slowly revealing my bare lower half. She traced her fingertips up from my ankles to my knees, and gently parted my legs. As she crawled between them she kissed her way up the inside of my calf, and my thigh, before reaching my lower lips. The governor exhaled warm breath onto me the way she did that first night, then leaned down and licked me softly.

“Ughhh, oh god, Joan,” I said breathlessly, while reaching down to run my fingers through her hair. As she ran her tongue along my opening, I screamed with excitement, and she began caressing my thighs when she slipped it inside me. She moaned against me as she devoured me completely, driving her tongue in deep. The governor then took me into her mouth and sucked gently while gliding her tongue around my lips. My hips began to rise and fall, and I gasped heavily when she began to suck harder. She reached down and slipped a finger inside, before crawling up toward me to meet my lips with a kiss. The governor used her hips as leverage to push her finger in deep, then added another. I grasped her shoulders as she began thrusting harder and faster while leaning in to lick my ear.

“Ugh, mmh...cum for me, Julia,” the governor whispered breathlessly while panting heavily beside my ear. Then she swiped her tongue along it again, sending shivers through my bones.

I slid my fingers up the back of her neck, and grabbed her hair firmly in my hands as I pulled her lips toward my own. She slipped her tongue inside my mouth, gliding hers smoothly in a passionate dance with mine. She rubbed my clitoris with her palm as her hips moved more vigorously, driving her fingers inside with intense force. Within minutes I’d began shaking and moaning with all- consuming pleasure. She then lifted her eyes to mine, and gazed upon me as my body fully surrendered to her.

The governor laid down beside me again, and pulled me close in her arms. She kissed me gently on the top of my head just as she’d done once before, and held me tight until I was calm.

When I regained my composure I raised my eyes to the governor, and I saw a different woman than the one I’d known before. She gazed upon me with a tender expression - one of adoration. I could see then, that she was beginning to truly open her heart to me without fear or restraint. The doubts would eventually return, I knew well. But in this moment, she had left the door wide open, and invited me in warmly with her eyes.

“My god, you are lovely,” said the governor.

“And you,” I replied, and she smiled like a sort of giddy teenager. It was endearing.

“I want to make love to you,” I whispered, leaning in toward her lips. As we kissed, she rolled onto her back, then beckoned me to lay upon her while taking my hand and drawing me near. She opened her long legs, and wrapped them around me tight.

“Have me now,” said the governor, submitting to me willingly.

It was the moment that I finally realized I had tamed a ferocious beast, and had unintentionally placed her in a dangerously unfortified position. Her body and soul were laid bare before me, and I prayed for the courage and strength to bear the responsibility and heavy weight of cradling her now fragile lionheart.


	11. Tempestuous - Part 2

We rolled about the floor of the governor’s office making love for hours it seemed. She was hungrier for me than ever before. We clung to each other desperately as we caressed and massaged one another’s bare bodies, as though the other’s might simply vanish if we stopped touching for even a moment. Her energy, her passion, the sweet but naughty gazes - it was simply beguiling. I’d never in my life known anyone with her fiery spirit. She was my muse, and in very literal terms, my savior. The entirety of it both throttled and overwhelmed my mind and heart. I didn’t quite understand how or why she had been so quickly captivated by me since the very night I’d arrived. I was the prisoner after all. But the governor had, in fact, been equally as ensnared as I, and had completely fallen victim to her emotions for the first time in two decades. I almost felt guilty for having caused such a raging storm within her, but she now seemed to be on a path to some sort of redemption, perhaps. I believed I could help her, powerless as I was to do much else but offer my love. But there was one more thing I could do - I knew now more than ever that I could keep her happy if she felt I were safe, and from that point on I guarded myself far more carefully, for it was no longer just one soul to be lost, but two. 

In the morning before sunrise, the governor woke me gently with a kiss. It was especially difficult to part with one another then, but we knew it was only wise to get me back quickly before anyone else could notice I had gone.

“I would like to do something special for you this evening. Get a bit of rest, but dress warmly, and the guard will call upon you when it’s safe,” said the governor. 

We kissed, and I departed.

I waited excitedly all day for whatever it was the governor had planned for us. My mind was entirely distracted by thoughts of our blissful night together. Through breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I was quite silent, but I was smiling ear to ear. Andie recognized a positive change in my mood, and though she was happy to see me smiling once again, she was also concerned. She came to my room that evening after dinner, and asked to speak with me. She closed the door and sat upon my bed with a troubled expression.

“You are back to your old self again, I see,” said Andie.

It was obvious she had some idea what caused the sudden swing in my behavior. But as much as I was urged to trust her, this was something I simply refused to discuss with her. I kept my response short, and explained nothing.

“Yes, thank you,” I replied. This was none of her business in my opinion.

“I can very well see you don’t wish to speak of the governor with me. You never do. I respect that. But I feel there is something you should know. I’ve said nothing till now because, after last week, I thought it was over. But now I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t warn you.”

“Go on then,” I replied, a bit nervously.

“The governor is, well she isn’t quite right, Jools,” she paused. “When she first arrived she was kind. She offered me a place in her circle in exchange for help monitoring the prison, as I’ve already told you. But she is very manipulative. The things she would have me do...” she paused again. 

“Tell me,” I said sternly.

“Planting drugs in people’s cells so that she may slot them. Now granted they were guilty of drug dealing and smuggling, but she would provide me with large, felony quantities to deliberately entrap the smugglers with heavier penalties than they deserved,” she finished.

“Alright, but they were guilty in the first place - guilty of hurting others here as well. She was only trying to hasten the inevitable,” I replied.

“Maybe so,” Andie paused, “but there’s more. Once they were slotted, she tortured them until they told her how the drug supply was coming into the prison.”

“Tortured? Well surely you mean ‘interrogated’ - there is nothing wrong with that. In fact, that’s wise,” I replied confidently. 

Andie sighed. “That depends on your definition of ‘interrogation,’ Jools.”

“Define then,” I replied, frustratedly. 

Andie took a deep breath, “Beatings, choking them until they almost suffocated, telling them they are worthless and pointless for hours on end...making...making them hurt themselves. Unsupervised strip searches, humiliation...rape.”

“Enough. I can’t hear any more of this!” I shouted. “Did you see any of this with your own eyes? Did the prisoners tell you themselves? Or were they rumored tales? Hearsay, hm?” I asked sharply. 

“There were two women that I helped her slot, though I am but only one of several inmates who assist her in some form or another. There are other torture victims. I don’t have any knowledge of those other women personally,” Andie replied.

“But did they tell you themselves?!” I almost cried.

“No,” replied Andie. “Keep your voice down.”

“Well then leave me in peace!” I shot back.

“I told her I wouldn’t help her slot anymore women and, although she allowed me to stop, she threatened to silence me if I told anyone of our arrangement,” Andie continued, desperately trying to finish what she had to say.

“What the hell does that mean?” I asked, beginning to feel nauseous.

“Oh, I don’t know, uh, let’s see: send me away, put me in a psychiatric ward? End my life? She’s the governor, Jools, she can do as she pleases - and she does,” Andie paused. “You are beautiful, young, and charming. You let her fuck you so she cares for you. Why shouldn’t she? I don’t mean to be insensitive. Yes, you are special to her. But she’s never bothered with anyone else here in such a way, that I know of, because no one else here would dare blink too hard in her presence. I don’t know what you see in her, but I hope with all my heart that it is worth it.”

Andie then took my hand. “I know this is difficult to hear, but I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t believe it. She is dangerous. You need to be careful. I’m not telling you what to do, I’m just telling you what I know. That is all.”

My heart was pounding furiously. I’d suspected some of this on my first night in the prison but I’d chosen to put it to rest when the governor began to help and be kind to me. It was only then having it all thrust upon me at once did I bother to truly internalize it. I needed to think alone.

“I appreciate your concern. Please, just, let me be alone, Andie. I can’t speak of it anymore,” I said softly. 

Andie gave me a hug, which I returned just slightly, and then she departed. 

What does one do when the world comes crashing down around them? Accept it, and bury oneself deeper in the rubble? In my case, that is exactly what I did. It was too difficult to believe the words. This was a prison full of women - women who gossip endlessly out of boredom. The truth could so easily be twisted to sound far worse. To me, it was no more than an embellished and far-fetched story for them to tell one another for entertainment. What place doesn’t have the scary stories about the boss, the teacher or principal? I told myself anything and everything I could to drain my mind of the poison that would have otherwise killed me.

I crawled into bed after Andie left, and began down a long winding thought process, starting with my first encounter with the governor. There was truth, at least in part, to what Andie told me of the governor. That I knew. I could not deny that she, in fact, enjoyed toying with asphyxiation, as I’d experienced her preoccupation with it first hand. As I thought more on the matter, I’d theorized that her seeming obsession with breathing control must have been directly connected with her inability to save Jianna. That discovery had helped me finally understand that part of her, and with that I’d found a means to convince myself that it was an explainable flaw if she had, indeed, done as Andie described. 

Her ‘interrogation’ methods, though questionable and unethical, were not entirely unreasonable. The inmates were guilty after all, and determining the source of the drug flow was evidently the main purpose behind her...brutal tactics. The rest, I convinced myself, was merely an embellishment of the truth. 

As for rape, I personally was not forced to perform any sexual act. She was, in fact, not wearing underwear during my strip search - something I’d noticed even at that time. Perhaps she’d removed them while I waited alone in the room. She must have intended to seduce me after she’d gotten a look at me outside. In my mind, that’s what it was. She’d simply seduced me, because she was attracted to me after our initial meeting. She had been utterly shocked when I began to display arousal and enjoyment. Her reaction when I touched her told me that reciprocation was totally unexpected. But as Andie said, the inmates feared her. It would only be natural that she’d be surprised if she’d have made past attempts to seduce others and failed. She was, by all means, an intensely lonely woman, and I could not find it in my heart to judge her for this. 

I’d managed to explain away all the warnings that had been weighing so heavily upon me, and I discarded them at once, freeing my mind and heart so that I may return once again to my love with a clear conscience. All I could think about before I finally fell asleep, was the governor.


	12. Starry Eyed

When I awoke upon the touch of the guard’s hand, I startled out of my sleep quite frightened. I’d been having the most realistic and sickening dreams I could ever remember. In one dream which I could manage to recall with the most detail: I saw the governor standing over me with hate in her eyes. She was cursing me, striking me angrily - and then suddenly she was at the end of a long, dark corridor, gazing upon me with love and holding her arms open to me. Then she’d appear hateful again close before me, and it would start all over. 

It was absolutely dreadful, and I was so relieved to be woken from it.

I placed my hooded sweatshirt on, as the governor had instructed me to dress for cooler temperatures. I’d imagined this meant she’d meet with me in the yard again. The guard led me down one of the main halls and brought me to a staircase. She then instructed me to climb the steps and to make my way through the black door once I’d reached the top. The guard simply waited at the bottom and watched as I made my way up. When I arrived at the door, I noticed a small label upon it which read, ‘Roof Access.’ I paused there to take a moment to rid my mind of the anxieties my dreams had woven so deeply through me. I took a long breath, and opened the door slowly.

Upon peering outside, I saw the governor a bit in the distance, standing tall with her hands folded neatly behind her back. She was facing away from me however, and hadn't yet noticed my presence. I began walking toward her, and when the door slammed shut she turned then and looked upon me with the most charming smile.

“Good evening, my dear,” said the governor. She was stunning in the moonlight. Every negative thought or feeling within me had vanished upon the sight of her, and upon the soothing sound of her voice. If Andie’s words had caused me to lose any piece of the governor from my heart, it was repaired within an instant.

The governor walked toward me and held out her hand. I grasped it gently while she stepped in closer and took my other hand. She raised my hands up and kissed my fingers as she’d done before. I loved how she greeted me that way. She then took me in her arms and drew me near before placing a most tender kiss upon my lips. The scent of a new perfume she’d put on that evening was absolutely hypnotizing, and she looked ravishing as always in her perfectly tailored uniform. The governor then led me toward the far end of the rooftop where there was a view of some pretty trees off in the distance. She stood close behind and wrapped me in her arms. “Are you cold? I brought you a coat just in case,” she offered very sweetly. I told her I was perfectly warm in her arms, and I held them tight against me.

“I missed you so much today,” I said, leaning my head back against her chest.

“I missed you too, my dear,” said the governor. Then she kissed the top of my head.

We stood there for a while, sort of swaying gently in the peaceful quiet night. It was so wonderfully relaxing. It was lovely to see the stars once again, for I was too distracted to notice them on that distressing night in the yard.

“I have a little surprise for you,” the governor whispered in my ear. Then she took my hand again, and led me to another part of the rooftop. On the ground were some pretty blankets and pillow all laid out in a cozy and inviting way, like a picnic. Nearby were a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, and some chocolates. I was so touched that she’d arranged such a lovely evening gift for me, I almost cried.

The governor asked me to sit, and she covered me, very thoughtfully, with a blanket. She then poured us some wine, and sat beside me. She handed me my glass, then held hers up for a little toast. She kept it very simple, and very endearing.

“To new beginnings, my dear,” said the governor, and she gave me a kiss before taking a sip. “Oh, and these. Try this,” said the governor, as she opened the chocolate and held up the box for me to pick one. “Do you like the wine?” asked the governor. “It’s my favorite. Shiraz,” she added.

“It’s absolutely delicious,” I replied. 

It was positively charming and adorable to watch the governor behaving like a young lad spoiling his lady. She did in fact seem younger in spirit that evening - as though within her heart, she had indeed started over anew.

We spent a great deal of time just talking and truly getting to know one another - the usual casual discussion of one’s favorite ‘this or that,’ or things such as places we’d visited, our likes and dislikes. It seemed we actually had quite a lot in common despite our significant age difference. Keeping the discussion light and positive seemed to be at the forefront of both our minds. It was the most fun I’d had in ages, and it was clear the governor felt the same way. We finished the wine, and the chocolate, and crawled beneath the blankets together. We held one another, looking up at the night sky while we discussed what star constellations we could manage to see and identify. 

After a few moments of silence between us, the governor turned to me suddenly with a sorrowful expression. “I wish we could have met long ago, Julia,” she said, “then life certainly could have been far more merciful to us both.”

It seemed the wine made the governor a bit more loose lipped than usual, and she began to remember her pain again. I wrapped my arms around her tight, and told her the one truth that I knew would give her peace and bring her back to me before she could fall any further. “I love you, Joan.”

The governor fell silent and held onto me tighter than ever before. After a few moments she looked upon me with a warm smile and damp eyes.

“You are a gift from an unknown source. I do not dare to think what would have become of me without your love,” said the governor.

She leaned in and kissed me, then slowly our passions ignited once again and we became wildly entangled.

The governor moved over me and pawed at me excitedly while kissing my neck, my cheeks, my lips. She was a lioness, totally without the means to control her animal instincts. I sighed heavily upon the sheer arousal it brought me to see her so enthralled and surrendering to her once feared emotions. To be the fire that burned within such a woman as the governor was the highest of compliments. The taste and scent of wine on her tongue and lips sent me flying over the edge into a beautiful kind of madness.

“Make love to me, Joan,” I begged.

She went wildly untamed with desire upon this request and soon pulled the pants from my body before removing her own. We quickly became intertwined, relishing in the delicious softness of one another’s legs, hips, and cheeks. The governor moaned with excitement when she could feel my arousal against her thigh as she slid herself up and down between my legs.

“Mmmgh, Julia...you are so wet,” she whispered into my ear. It sent ripples of pleasure across my whole body. I pulled her in for another kiss, and when our tongues met again I moaned heavily against her lips.

The governor then reached down and slipped inside of me. I wrapped my arms around her tight, drawing her body in close. 

I held onto the governor, massaging her magnificent curves as she pleasured me with her fingers for a time. Then I whispered in her ear. “I want to be your naughty girl again.”

She moaned with surprise and delight, then turned me over and positioned me onto my knees. The governor massaged my cheeks for a moment, and began to lick me from behind. I inhaled sharply and screamed into the pillow at the sudden swipe of her tongue. 

“Play with yourself,” she commanded. 

I reached down, and rubbed myself in a circular motion as my hips began moving in harmony with her wicked tongue. I felt her slide it in deep, and she moved it in and out speedily as she gave me just one firm spank on the cheek. I was slowly but surely undone as I continued moaning into the blankets, until I finally collapsed down onto them with one last scream.

The governor fell beside me, and we laid there limp for a while, panting and catching our breaths.

Once I managed to compose myself, I dove at the governor like a beast, kissing her and caressing her. I went mad with the need to give her pleasure, and pulled her body over mine.

“Spread your legs over my face.” I commanded her this time. She chuckled wickedly at my sass and naughtiness.

“Yes, Governor,” she teased. It was charming.

I devoured the governor then, spanking her cheeks just once for a good tease. She sighed and panted heavily while gliding her hips forward and back along my tongue. It was incredibly seductive, and I moaned against her delicious body. I held her hips as I thrust my tongue in deep, sucking her outer lips in between thrusts. She let out a scream which she muffled with her hands, and it wasn’t long before the governor had also collapsed onto the blankets beside me.

The governor laid her head upon my breast, with her long arms and legs encircled around me, for the remainder of our romantic evening together. I stroked her raven black hair until she fell asleep soundly. Then I too drifted off peacefully, under warm blankets, embracing my loving companion beneath the stars.


	13. Whirlwind

The guard appeared standing over us in the early morning just before sunrise, and we awoke realizing that we’d slept past the agreed upon time which the governor had scheduled the guard’s return. She was quite embarrassed to disturb us, but explained that when she hadn’t found me near the staircase, she became worrisome that we would be discovered if she didn’t wake us. We hurriedly put our clothes back on while the guard stood nearby the door facing away to give us some privacy. It was a bit dangerously close to the time when others would begin to wake, and could have spotted me returning. The governor spoke with the guard for a moment, and it was decided that I should simply return with the governor to her office and hide there with her for a few hours until after breakfast. It was closer and easier to get to without detection than was my unit. If anyone were to ask where I’d gone, I was instructed simply to say that I was summoned by the nurse for medical reasons. Easy enough that seemed, and I was rather happy to have an excuse to spend more time together.

When we arrived in the governor’s office, she lowered the blinds upon the windows beside the door so the secretary would not be able to see inside when she arrived. Then the governor went into her kitchenette to prepare a little something for us to eat and drink. She came back with tea and some croissants with butter and jam. It was such a wonderful way to spend the morning after our beautiful evening together. We talked over breakfast about what perfect luck we’d had with the weather in the night, and we chuckled at the idea of tucking ourselves away in the office like two little children in hiding.

“We do have to be more careful, my dear, but I am so happy to have you here with me this morning. A lovely accident,” said the governor.

“The best accident, but I do agree,” I replied. “Should I visit the nurse and make up a reason? You know, request something simple to back up this little story? I could say I’ve been having headaches and request medication.”

The governor smiled at me sort of proudly for coming up with a clever little front to aid with our cover story. She seemed to love conspiring and sneaking about with me. “You are quite the little genius, aren’t you? I do enjoy seeing you thinking on your feet. Yes, do that,” she said.

We recalled some of the things we’d been talking of the previous evening on the rooftop again while finishing our breakfast.

“When you were still living in England, did you ever go see the Changing of the Guard at Buckingham Palace? I do wonder sometimes if native residents ever do those touristy activities. I quite enjoyed London myself,” said the governor.

“Indeed I did! I loved visiting London when I had the money and opportunity. What else did you do there?” I asked.

“The evening dinner cruise along the Thames was one of my favorite experiences,” said the governor. “My father took me when I was just a teenager, but I still remember it well to this day. It was one of my favorite places to visit. I do love the idea that we’ve walked some of the same streets outside of Australia,” said the governor.

When she mentioned her father again, I became very curious once again about her relationship with him. She spoke fondly of him, but at the same time his memory had seemed to haunt her somehow. I wanted to ask about him, but I didn’t want to spoil our precious morning together and so I waited for another opportunity.

Once we’d finished eating, the governor said, “come here, my dear,” and I made my way around the desk to her chair. She held out her arms and beckoned me to sit upon her lap. She wrapped me in a sweet and loving embrace, and swayed the chair back and forth for a moment while gazing into my eyes with a smile. Then she tucked some of my loose strands of hair behind my ear before placing a gentle kiss upon my lips. We kissed one another softly for a time, then I laid my head upon her shoulder while she held me close.

“I sometimes fantasize about what our life could be like if I were to be freed from this place. Is that foolish?” I asked.

The governor sat silently for a moment, stroking my arm with her thumb as she held me. “There is no harm in hope, but there is more safety in realism. Let’s not talk on it now. That is a heavy matter,” she said. But after a moment of thought, she elaborated still. “Please do not dream of illogical outcomes. If escape is on your mind, do forget it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of putting us in danger or compromising you, Joan. That wasn’t on my mind,” I said. “I just…like to imagine the ideal life for us - a less complicated version of the one we’ve been defaulted to.”

The governor gripped me tight. “I do understand,” she said. “Just focus on fighting tough through what is, not what could be.”

“Yes, Governor,” I teased.

“Mmh,” she chuckled naughtily, “I’ve secretly missed you calling me ‘Governor’...”

I raised my head from her shoulder to meet her eyes with mine, and her sultry expression seduced me in an instant. She looked upon me and dropped her gaze to my body, then back up to my eyes flirtatiously. The governor clearly wanted to rip the clothes from my body once again.

“It’s still quite early. Perhaps you could remind me why they call you ‘Governor’,” I said, suggestively.

The governor grinned alluringly. “Stand up then,” she commanded. She got up from her chair, then opened a desk drawer, and removed a pair of leather gloves. While looking back into my eyes she began to slide them onto her hands slowly.

She slipped on one glove, and then raised her right hand up close to her mouth as she wiggled her fingers into the second, pulling it on securely. She peered down at my legs, then back up at my face with a most fiendish expression and said, “off they come.”

I removed my shoes and pants quickly, then tossed them aside. The governor stepped in and pushed me forcefully against the desk.

“Place your hands on the desk and bend slightly,” she commanded. She reached into the drawer again and pulled out a wooden ruler. As I turned my head to look at what she’d taken into her hand she commanded again, sharply, “eyes forward.” I obeyed.

The governor moved around me slowly and glided the ruler gently along my cheeks as she took her place to my left. “This is going to hurt,” she said. She then struck me with incredible force and I moaned loudly. “Quiet,” she said harshly. I simply grinned and kept silent. She struck me again with the same intensity and I took it without making a sound though I clenched my teeth together from the pain. After a few more whacks she ran her fingertips softly over my stinging cheeks, and slid a single finger up between them, finishing at my lower back. “Do you want more?” she asked. I nodded silently. She did not strike me again however. “Well you won’t get it,” she teased with sass. Then she placed the ruler back into the drawer and slammed it shut. “Lie your chest upon the desk and spread your legs wider,” she commanded, and I obeyed. The governor then stepped away for a moment and I heard the locker behind me open and then shut again. I could sense her presence as she returned to me and stood close behind. I could hear the sound of her belt being undone and removed, and then I heard a zipper and some rustling about. Suddenly I was struck with what felt like a leather belt and I let out a scream and a moan. “I said be silent,” she snapped.

“Yes, Governor,” I replied.

She struck me once more. Immediately afterward she grabbed my hair to raise my head and she slid the belt beneath my neck, and fastened it securely. She pulled only slightly to tighten it around my throat as she slapped my cheek with her hand. Being silent was incredibly difficult but I managed it. She spanked me again, hard and fast moving from one cheek to the other - then stopped abruptly. I felt her begin to caress my cheek again with her fingertips, and she ran her finger between them the same as before. The governor then loosened the belt from my neck and placed it in front of my lips, then commanded me simply with the word, “bite.” I took it into my mouth and within a moment I felt a dildo slip inside of me hard and forcefully as her hips met my cheeks. She paused after the first penetration and placed her hands onto the desk while lowering her lips to my ear. The governor whispered, “my filthy little whore,” as she dropped her upper body down onto my back and began to thrust slowly. She moaned in my ear, and the belt fell from my lips as my mouth opened wide from the pleasure. The leather gloves appeared upon my shoulders as she grasped me firmly and pulled me into her hips. Her rough thrusts began to increase with speed and intensity, and I gripped the edge of the desk trying desperately to keep quiet. When I came, however, I was anything but silent.

The sheer vulgarity of it all had been so utterly arousing. The governor’s ability to transform easily from most tender and loving, into barbaric and degenerative, was both enticing and...alarming. I really could not help being distracted just briefly, remembering Andie’s words which I’d tried so desperately to erase. But when the governor took me from the desk and held me in her arms again, smiling sweetly and showing me that it was all just a silly little game, I calmed at once.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever held, my dear,” she said.

I wondered for the slightest moment about those words, but they left me in an instant when she kissed me.


	14. Pray Tell

Before leaving the governor’s office, she placed two calls. The first was to summon her guard. Once the guard arrived in the room, the governor then called the secretary’s desk and asked her to run an errand. It was clever the way she cleared the area so that I could safely leave without being seen. Her guard took me to the medical unit so I could go about my little plot to request the drugs for my imaginary headaches. Once we arrived, upon passing the window I saw two inmates sitting upon hospital beds. One had a cast on her wrist, the other had a bandage on her head. These were indeed my allies. I felt so guilty and awful for placing them here, now knowing that it was all just an elaborate stunt. I truly just wanted to apologize for putting them through that.

When the nurse went to retrieve my medication I snuck through the door into the care unit and they turned toward me quite surprised.

“I...I’ve just seen you through the window and, in the short moment I have, I just wanted to say how sorry I am. Truly. I do hope you can accept my apology as well as my thanks for doing what you did to help me,” I said. 

They were both silent for a moment and I thought it was no use. They simply hated me. But suddenly they started chuckling.

One of them said, “uh, yeah. You’re welcome, princess.”

The other looked at her and said, “oh, do shut up and be nice to her. She thought we were going to kill her.”

“I know. I know,” said the other one. Then she started to introduce herself to me. “I’ll accept your apology and your thanks, princess. I just would like the use of my hand back too. Can you offer that?” she said with a smug grin. “I’m just fucking around. It will be healed soon. I’m over it. So uh, welcome to the group of governor’s spies and degenerates. You can call me Vick. This lovely lady whose head you smashed in is Gertie. Don't tell her that’s an old-fashioned name, she’s already heard it a thousand times.”

The nurse returned before we could say anymore and was quite annoyed with me for entering the room without asking. I kindly requested a few more moments with them and she accepted, then went back to her side office for a while.

“It is a pleasure to meet you both...properly...this time. Thank you again. Please call me Jools.”

Vick chuckled and said, “sure, princess.”

Gertie was far more polite. “It is good to meet you, Jools. Why have you come?” she asked. 

I simply stuck with my story. “I’ve been having headaches and wanted a little something to take the edge off,” I replied. I felt foolish saying it to someone with a bandage upon their head, that I’d placed there.

“Ah, if you’re not feeling well we can chat some more tomorrow, and we’ll tell you about the governor’s expectations of us and whatnot. We’re being released. Go on and get your medication. I hope it helps,” said Gertie. 

It had seemed apparent that they did not have an inkling as to my actual relationship with the governor. They’d seemed to have been under the impression that I was simply spying for her the same as they did. Andie was far more intuitive. But I was relieved that they were not privy. I said my goodbyes and once I’d gotten my medication, the guard brought me back to my unit.

After a nice refreshing shower I went to dinner and saw Andie again. It was the first time I’d seen her since that very difficult conversation and it was somewhat awkward for the both of us. We managed, after a while, to simply discuss light topics and be our old selves again, just enjoying some laughs. She didn’t ask me where I was or what I did, and I didn’t offer. I was relieved she didn’t press the issue anymore after that, for it was simply too painful to even try to entertain the possibility, or to accept any new negative comment about the governor as a truth.

That evening I preoccupied myself with some physical exercise and the book Andie had given to me, as I had still not finished it yet. In between chapters, I thought about my meeting with my new friends, and was happy it had gone smoothly. They were quite pleasant, especially Gertie. She was so very charming and even beautiful. She seemed the sort I would get along with most, and I’d hoped to become closer friends over time. Vick was also quite pretty but tougher in appearance, and she had a fun sense of humor as well. I knew she’d also make for a fun and interesting companion. I simply couldn’t wait to get to know them better in the morning.

I hadn't expected the governor to call upon me again so soon, but as always I was excited to find the guard waking me once again. I was taken to the governor’s office again that evening, and I’d assumed given the setting that she may have something serious to discuss. But to my surprise, the governor had set out some more wine and candy upon her desk. The guard left us then, and the governor came right to me with a most warm embrace and a kiss.

“Good evening, my dear,” she said, after she kissed me, while still holding me in her arms. “The guard tells me you had a run-in with your new allies at the medical unit. Come sit and tell me all about it,” she said. Then she led me around the desk and beckoned me once again to sit on her lap upon her chair. “Have some wine. It’s the same one you enjoyed before,” she said.

“Thank you, my love,” I said, and took a glass she’d already poured before my arrival. “They are a good hearted bunch. I do see why you’ve asked me to align with them. I felt terrible for the assault having realized it was just an act. I did apologize. They were a lot nicer about it than I expected,” I said.

The governor chuckled. “You gave them a run for their money, my dear. It’s alright. It was necessary, and they knew well enough what I’d expected them to do. They’re surely more annoyed with me than you. They’ll live. Your protection is all that concerns me.”

“They do seem rather tough and capable. They are also quite pretty so I am glad I didn’t scar their faces,” I said.

“Yes, well it’s in the past now. I’m so pleased you had a pleasant meeting with them,” said the governor.

“They said they will be released in the morning. I do look forward to getting to know them then,” I said, excitedly.

The governor looked at me slightly concerned. “Just...don’t offer them too much of yourself. You can trust them but you don’t want to be an open book with anyone, my dear.”

“Understood,” I said.

“Tell me about your day otherwise,” said the governor. “Do have some chocolate if you’d like.”

I told the governor how I’d enjoyed a shower before dinner, and teased that I’d have enjoyed it more with her assistance. She giggled. Then I mentioned I’d done some reading, and a bit of light exercise. She asked then what I was reading, and I explained that Andie had given me, “The Hound of the Baskervilles,” as Andie knew I was English and thought it would be something of interest to me.

“That is one of my favorite stories,” said the governor. 

“It has become one of mine too. I’ve almost finished,” I said. 

“I can give you more books if you’d like, my dear. Anything you want. It’s yours,” said the governor. “You must read some more of those tales.”

“That would be wonderful. Thank you,” I said, gratefully.

“You are quite the little John Watson, you know,” said the governor. 

I chuckled. “It warms my heart to hear you say such a thing. I was smiling to myself as I read along - marveling at the way Sherlock Holmes goes about his elaborate plans. I’ve known about the character and the stories all my life but I never actually read them. He does indeed remind me of you, my love.”

The governor smiled, especially lovingly then. “And why is that, pray tell?” she teased so charmingly. 

“You are the most clever person I’ve come to know,” I replied.

“Well you really are a dear,” said the governor grinning, wholeheartedly flattered. “You certainly know how to charm a woman out of her heels,” she said, eyeing me seductively. “Pass me that glass, would you please?” she asked, sweetly while pointing at the wine on the desk. 

We talked some more about the book while sipping our wine. I explained the bits I’d loved most so far and she seemed to share the exact opinion. It was unbelievable fun to just sit and enjoy one another’s company this way. We finished all the wine while sitting and giggling together. It was lovely. She invited me to stay with her until morning, and laid out some pillows and blankets right there on the floor behind the desk. It was so very cozy. Before lying down beside me, the governor removed her jacket and unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt. She removed her pants, but kept her panties. She’d evidently seemed to want only to share the moment together in a pure frame of mind. I removed my sweatpants and kept my shirt the same way, so that I could enjoy her bare legs against mine. 

We laid there side by side, legs tangled together, stroking one another’s hair and skin, and discussing my predictions for the end of the book. She never seemed to get bored of talking of Sherlock Holmes. He was clearly a meaningful character in her life.

“When did you first become interested in these tales?” I asked. 

“My mother used to read them to me when I was a little girl, and...when she died...I read them all on my own,” said the governor.

“I’m sorry, Joan. I didn’t realize...” I started to say, a bit worried that I’d ruined her good mood. But she stopped me.

“No...it’s alright. It was so....long ago. Thank you, my dear, for reminding me of better days. A sad end to a story doesn’t have to spoil the beautiful memories within. I’m happy to remember her alive. Just, do not ask me to elaborate further on the matter. I know you haven’t. But please, don’t,” said the governor. 

“I only need to know what you wish to share, and I’d love nothing more than to hear all you have to say about...you,” I said. 

“Tell me a happy memory of your mother,” said the governor, trying to move the focus off of herself.

“I didn’t know her,” I said, softly. 

The governor said not a word in reply. She pulled me close, and kissed my forehead gently.

“Can we talk some more about your favorite Sherlock adventures?” I asked. 

“Of course, my dear,” said the governor. 

We kept chatting away until we couldn’t keep our eyes open anymore, then gave each other one final kiss before drifting off peacefully in one another’s loving embrace.

In the early morning I felt the governor turn and put her arm around me tight, reeling me in close to her breast as she laid behind me. We woke quite tired having only slept a short while, but we were instantly rejuvenated by the presence of one another. The governor did appear just a bit frazzled by something. The way she clung to me made me wonder if something troubling was on her mind. We began talking some more with the time that was left to us before I’d need to leave, and the governor unexpectedly asked about my father.

“I had the strangest dream, and I saw your father. Not that I know what he looked like, but it felt so real. Would you describe him to me?” asked the governor. 

“Well,” I paused, “he was tall, I’d say your height, Joan. He had brown hair, sort of wavy but it was always neat. Blue eyes. He was clean shaven most of his life until nearer the...end. He’d began drinking more heavily on a regular basis and his appearance only naturally grew...disheveled.”

“The man I saw in the dream was quite disheveled,” said the governor, still holding onto me. “He was indeed tall. I can’t recall eye color but his eyes were...unhappy. Dark hair. Messy, and facial scruff.”

“What happened in the dream?” I asked, a bit surprised by the resemblance she’d described.

The governor fell silent a moment as though she didn’t want to say precisely what was on her mind. “I don’t remember...”

“Yes you do, tell me,” I said. 

“I don’t want to upset you, my dear,” said the governor.

“It’s alright, please tell me,” I said again. 

She sighed. “Well...He was holding a knife. Bloodied. He was sitting alone - not sure where - holding it just over his lap, and looking down upon it. I was standing over him, and he raised his eyes to mine. That’s when I saw the sadness and the regret. Suddenly his face turned cold and he tried to come at me...” the governor fell silent abruptly.

“Is that all of it?” I asked unconvinced.

“I...was so angry with him...” the governor paused again.

“You must tell me,” I said impatiently, wild with curiosity now. 

“I disarmed the knife from him as he thrust at me, and without even a second thought I plunged it into his torso over and over - and I couldn’t stop. Then you came rushing over covered in your own blood. The look in your eyes just...disassembled my entire being. You...were afraid of me. I couldn’t bear it. Forgive me,” said the governor, almost seeming to forget it was only a dream.

I turned to face the governor and held her close in my arms. “Joan, you don’t have to apologize. It was just a dream,” I said, petting her cheek gently with my fingertips. 

“No, I mean, I’m sorry for telling you this and upsetting you,” said the governor.

“Well I pressed. I’m not upset. I’m sorry you slept unpleasantly,” I said, kissing her lips. 

The governor stroked my hair gently and smiled just slightly. “You have grown so much in such a short time, my dear. Your resilience is more than admirable,” the governor paused just briefly, “and I...love you, Julia.”

It was the first time she’d ever said the words so very directly. I’d actually forgotten to breathe for a moment in my excitement. She looked warmly into my eyes while smiling fully with genuine joy as she caressed my face softly with the back of her fingers. The governor then leaned in and kissed me so very gracefully upon my lips, like it was the first time. It was...the most memorable kiss in all my life.


	15. Anomaly

Upon my return to my cell, I spent a great deal of the morning thinking about the dream the governor had described. It was so odd to me that her description was so very accurate. I’d wondered if it were only that she was simply clever enough to make a good guess at what my father would have looked like based on knowing my appearance. It seemed something simple enough to conjure up when one is dreaming, I’d supposed. As for the content of the dream itself, I was still somewhat confused. The governor had indeed known the details of my attack since I’d revealed them the night I arrived, so it wasn’t unusual that she might imagine herself in the moment. That was not when or how he died, however. After he attacked me, he was indeed regretful and rushed me to hospital, telling them I did it to myself. It was only later when he’d started to become abusive all over again, did I find a means to end his life, and flee. Why then did the governor place herself at that particular moment, I’d wondered. As I thought on it more, I’d come to what seemed a logical and even touching conclusion. The governor perhaps wished that she could have prevented me from having to...kill, at such a young age especially. It seemed the only explanation and motivation for the time and place she’d described. It was...always...so deeply rooted within her to want to protect me from harm - even in a dream.

I’d also begun to wonder more deeply about her childhood after she mentioned her mother’s passing. The governor guarded the details of her mother’s death rather forwardly. She was willing to reveal that it was incredibly difficult for her - a show of trust I much appreciated. I wanted her to feel safe discussing herself with me, but I did not want to force out any of these haunting thoughts of her past, especially after I’d witnessed the intense sorrow brought about by Jianna’s memory. I’d never forgiven myself for that evening. I could not bear the thought of ever stirring such a painful reliving of her nightmares again. If she wanted to speak on these matters, she would surely do it in her own time.

As the prisoners began rising for the day, Gertie and Vick were escorted to my cell block. I was surprised to see them there as I’d thought the unit was already full. Apparently the governor had thought it would be wise to put us all together in closer quarters, and they were swapped with two other prisoners who seemed quite irritated, finding out at the last minute. Once they’d settled in some, I helped them put away their belongings in their new cells and we chatted about a bit of nonsense to pass the time. I then asked them how they knew Andie, but oddly enough they weren’t terribly familiar with her. They’d known of her, worked in the same circle for the governor, but they weren’t necessarily close companions in any way. I thought it odd, but I dropped it and decided to simply ask the governor about that later.

When it was time for breakfast we all three walked together to the cafeteria, quietly discussing the change in the governor they’d noticed over the past weeks when she had come to check on their progress occasionally.

“She’s generally just professional and speaks to us like a sergeant would address troops. You know, stern and straight forward. But she suddenly seemed, well, nice. Though I’m not sure she’s capable of actually being cheerful. She might be a robot. We haven’t checked her for batteries yet, but the past few days especially, she’d appeared almost human for once. Can’t imagine that, but, hey I guess even a broken clock is right twice a day,” said Vick, chuckling.

Gertie giggled, “you have the oddest sayings, Vick, but that was funny.”

I was honestly surprised by this revelation. When I’d told the governor of my meeting with them she’d sort of brushed them off as just a means to helping me along. She didn’t seem to much care about them. Given that she was always quite cold with most others, I’d just assumed it was her typical way of remaining emotionally guarded. Just all business. Could it have been that she did in fact feel sorry for having placed the two of them there on purpose? Apparently so. It was actually quite touching to learn that she had developed a bit more...sympathy. According to them she had very little or none before recently. I couldn’t help but feel happily responsible for this change. It truly...made me love her even more. 

When we arrived at the cafeteria I saw Andie at her usual table, and I began walking toward her with my new friends. They’d apparently never sat all together before, but they followed along and took a seat with Andie and I. It was rather a relief to finally come together. Strength in numbers. I figured maybe we’d all now have a chance to become good friends. After some chit chat amongst us all, they did seem to be warming to one another and got along nicely. Vick and Andie had similar senses of humor and kept me and Gertie giggling for most of the meal. After breakfast, we set out for the yard for some fresh air, and Andie went off to play basketball with the other inmates. Vick and Gertie sat with me on a bench while we watched her play.

“Must be nice working with the governor with this, uh, new and improved personality chip she implanted. Wish she’d been like that the whole fucking year. Maybe robots get software upgrades. Any developments on the drug trade we should know about?” asked Vick.

I was regretfully unprepared to answer these questions and hadn’t really thought to have a cover story. Though I managed quickly to come up with a reasonable excuse for not knowing any new information.

“The governor hasn’t asked much of me yet. She advised me to assist the two of you upon your return and learn from you,” I replied.

“So we get a beating and you get a vacation,” Vick teased and chuckled.

“I do apologize again. Isolation was hardly a vacation, you know,” I lied.

They got rather quiet when I said that, almost as if they’d assumed I meant something far worse than I had intended. I was simply suggesting that being alone and bored in a basement was no walk on the beach. But they appeared sympathetic, and said no more for a while.

“Do you play basketball, Jools?” Gertie asked, changing the subject. 

“I do indeed, but it has been a long while. I’d be embarrassed to play with others. I’m out of practice,” I said. 

“Ah, well, you can’t get practice unless you play. You should ask Andie to let you join in sometime,” said Gertie, sweetly. 

“I may just do that. Maybe tomorrow. The exercise would be lovely. Thank you, Gertie,” I replied.

We spent the rest of the day together, enjoying lunch and dinner as much as we did breakfast, and in the evening we went our separate ways. I was happy to be alone in my cell, eager to get back to my book so I could finish it. I couldn’t wait to discuss the ending with the governor.

Once I’d finished reading and just before dozing off, I thought briefly of the conversation in the yard. I was quite exhausted from the long day and my eyes were tired from reading, but I remembered their faces when I told them of my stay in isolation. It was apparent they seemed to share the same opinion of the governor that Andie had, but they didn’t dare speak ill of her to me in that regard. The rumors did indeed circulate wildly, and I now knew quite certainly that they too were petrified of the governor.

That evening, I did not receive a visit from the guard. I awoke in the morning a bit disappointed but I’d assumed the governor was probably exhausted and needed a full night’s rest at home. I was somewhat relieved to have a whole night of recovery myself.

Later that day, after lunch, I was then summoned to the governor’s office in a more official capacity. I was brought to her by a different guard, and along the way I nervously wondered why. When I arrived, she was very professional, and asked me to sit. Then she dismissed the guard. Once the door was closed she maintained her serious expression but spoke to me as usual.

“Don’t be alarmed, my dear, nothing is wrong. I called you here in the same manner as I would do with your other allies so it would appear you are simply here to answer questions and provide me with information,” said the governor. “The secretary is just outside and I’ve kept the blinds open so there is no perception of secrecy or any other oddity. Maintain your composure and please tell me about your day yesterday. By the way, you look lovely,” she finished, and turned toward her computer to work while listening.

“It’s good to see you, my love. You look wonderful. I was excited to talk to you about the book now that I’ve finished, but I am happy you got some rest,” I paused. 

The governor smirked sweetly at her computer screen. “Let us talk of the book at another time so we can really enjoy that discussion. How did your first day go with your allies? I saw you all getting along very well in the cafeteria. Pleased to see you smiling and laughing, as always,” said the governor.

“It was an excellent day. Everyone was cheerful and funny. I even got invited to play basketball this morning. Gertie told Andie she should get me to play with her, as I was a bit apprehensive about playing with others, being out of practice for so long,” I said, maintaining a mostly serious expression. It felt rather funny to talk to one another this way but it was quite entertaining - like being undercover detectives.

“I didn’t know you liked basketball. I was never any good at it. The only thing I have going for me in that regard is being as tall as a tree to most women. I can’t very well just stand there though, can I?” she teased. 

I held back a chuckle and a smile, and began coughing to hide it.

“We suck at this composure thing, don’t we? You more-so,” she teased again, making me almost laugh all over again.

“You’re not helping, Joan,” I said. 

“I know, I’m a devil,” she replied. 

“That you are, but I love it,” I said.

“I hadn’t noticed,” she teased again. 

“Have you asked me here to drive me mad holding back giggles then?” I asked with some sass. 

“It wasn’t the intention. You started it. Ok, maybe I started it. Anyway, tell me more. Is everything going smoothly otherwise? Any concerns?” she asked. 

“Well I do have one. Perhaps you could give me some new knowledge or news on the drug sources occasionally, which I can provide them with if they ask again in the future,” I suggested politely. 

“Yes. That was part of my reason for asking you here this afternoon. Glad to see you’re on the same page there, Watson,” she teased.

The governor then pulled up some notes on her computer and explained a few useful tidbits that I could bring to the table if questioned again.

“Before you go...” she paused and walked to the back of her office. She removed my prisoner file folder from the drawer and asked me to come over and take a look at it. As I stepped beside her she put her hand around my waist and whispered. “We are out of view from the secretary now, and if I don’t kiss those lips before you leave I might die. We can only take a moment, so get over here and do not make a sound.” 

The governor pulled me over into her arms and began feeling me up, kissing me wildly and heavily with much more tongue than usual - she slid her hands beneath my shirt to massage my breasts as our tongues moved in wet delicious circles. We ended up against the wall and, as she moved down to kiss my neck, the governor slipped one hand into my pants, rubbing forward and back between my legs just for a wicked tease. Her other hand remained inside my shirt, grabbing at me almost frantically with desperate need to touch me all over. She seemed to be particularly aroused by the idea of sneaking a quickie with a hint of danger. Really it was quite safe for just a moment’s time as it was, but it clearly turned her on knowing the secretary was just outside. I’d have been lying to myself if I didn’t admit I felt the same way. It was incredibly sexy. I held onto the folder just in case there were a knock at the door, though luckily no one appeared. The governor certainly knew well how to create one very exhilaratingly naughty entanglement.

The governor then patted me on my bottom and told me to go sit down another moment with the file. She grabbed some iced tea from the kitchenette and returned to her seat at the desk.

“There. Now it simply looks like you were reading and I was preparing refreshments. Enjoy your drink and then I’ll have you sent back to your unit,” said the governor, while turning to her computer.

“Thank you, Sherlock. I mean, Joan,” I teased, and she smirked again. 

The governor worked quietly while I finished my tea. She then instructed me to leave the file upon the desk.

“I’ll see you again tonight, my dear. We’ll talk of ‘The Hound’,” said the governor, before picking up the phone to call the guard back inside.

I departed professionally once the guard arrived. “Thank you, governor,” I said, and turned to leave with him.

At dinner, Vick and Gertie quietly whispered that they wanted to discuss recent events in drug smuggling and outside sources with Andie, and asked me to come along to get more acquainted with the usual ‘who’ and the ‘where’ so I could better assist them in the future. We met a few hours after dinner in Vick’s cell. The majority of this information was already known to me from when the governor showed me the prisoner files. She’d also just updated me on the most recent events that afternoon so it was really just a recap for me. Naturally I pretended to know nothing of it. Then Andie mentioned something I hadn’t been told.

“The governor told me this afternoon that a new inmate arrived last night with drugs already in her possession. She’s obviously an idiot for showing up thinking she could hide it, so she really shouldn’t be much trouble to keep an eye on. If anything, I imagine that her meeting with the governor was enough incentive to, uh, cease and desist,” Andie informed everyone.

“Cease and desist being a moron...” Vick added.

“Yes, well, that’s all I have for now. I’m going to bed so good night to you, ladies,” said Andie, before departing. 

I didn’t want to jump to any conclusions but I was feeling, somewhat, lied to. It seemed a simple enough detail, one that had just occurred and wouldn’t be forgotten so easily. Why then did the governor negate that part of the story during her update? She had kept things from me in the past but it was always in some way a lesson, and she did eventually reveal her reasoning later. I decided to wait and see if maybe she’d tell me at another time before rushing to accuse her of deceit. 

“As nice as you both are to look at, I’ve had enough of your faces. I’m going to bed too. Scoot,” said Vick with a smile.

“You really are so charming, Vick,” said Gertie, giggling. “Good night then, grumpy...and good night to you, Jools.”

We returned to our cells shortly before lights-out, and when I entered my room I found the most beautiful leather bound book lying upon my bed, tucked under the pillow: “The Complete Sherlock Holmes, Collectible Edition, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.” I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was over a thousand pages in length. The cover was so pretty and elaborate, with golden letters and etchings, I was afraid to even read it as I might damage the spine. What an unbelievably thoughtful gift and surprise. It was so sweet, and so exciting to find it, I read the first short story among the Adventures immediately: “A Scandal In Bohemia.” What an absolutely marvelous tale it was! Romantic and lovely, and beyond brilliant - about a woman, ‘The Woman,’ as he affectionately called her, who had outsmarted the clever detective and was apparently the only woman ever to do so. I simply couldn’t wait to discuss it with the governor. I finally fell asleep smiling ear to ear.


	16. The Woman

Forgiveness, and honesty, are by far the two most difficult things to maintain in a relationship of any kind. They are, at least in my opinion, the fundamental aspects to what keeps the flame burning - and go hand in hand. One cannot truly forgive without honesty, and honesty is all that can lead to genuine forgiveness. If there is deceit, honesty can rekindle the flame, but only with the ability to thereafter…forgive. There are certainly more complications to follow, but those present themselves only after this foundational design.

I awoke that evening clutching the book to my heart. Since my arrival to the prison, I couldn’t last remember having ever felt so happy, or so utterly enraptured by another human being. The guard even smiled when she saw my face, as though my joy were somehow highly contagious. It was the most excited I’d ever been to see the governor, and I’d forgotten my doubts once again. This would, in fact, turn out to be one heck of a night to remember.

When I arrived at the governor’s office, the lights were dim. The guard left me at the door and, when I entered, I stopped dead in my tracks. Inside there was a quaint little table and chairs, with candles lit, and a beautiful assortment of fine things to eat upon it. The governor then stepped into view dressed in some of the most gorgeous clothes I had ever seen. She was…absolutely stunning. She had on a very fancy black jacket and pants, and delicious black heels. The red shirt inside the lapels was very low cut and showed quite a lot of cleavage - it was ravishing. Her hair was down, and she’d worn eye makeup - lipstick even…red. I almost dropped the book onto the floor I was so utterly taken away by her magnificence.

“Good evening, my dear,” said the governor, with the most enchanting smile I had ever laid my eyes on. Illuminated by the candle light, her features were magnified a hundred times and I was utterly consumed by her beauty. The governor then greeted me with a kiss on the hand, and I could see her sweet giggly reaction as she observed my amazement and shock. She then took the book out of my hands as I stood motionless and silent, and told me to wait there a moment. She placed the book upon her desk and went into her kitchenette. When she returned, she was holding a marvelous black cocktail dress and a shoebox. She smiled silently as she rested the dress and shoebox upon her desk. Then she approached me, still silent. The governor began removing my clothing slowly - she ran her hands and fingers over the tops of my shoulders and down my back before grabbing the bottom edge of the material, raising it gently over my head, then gazed at me seductively as she let my shirt fall to the floor. She took my hand and led me closer to the desk, and then faced me away from her. As I stood there I felt her arms move under mine as she cupped my breasts for just a moment, before sliding her hands down to my waistband. She slid my pants and panties down very softly, then removed my shoes and socks for me before slipping it all off completely. As she stood back upright and moved closer behind me, I felt her lips against the back of my neck, and my body simply flushed with desire. She unclasped my bra suddenly and, as she dropped it to the floor, she took my breasts into her hands again, and kissed my shoulder. The box on her desk had far more than shoes in it, for after she moved away to go open it she came back over with a very sexy black lace brassier. She placed it on me slowly, making sure to graze every bit of my skin with her fingertips as she fastened it. She did the same with a very naughty pair of matching black panties, slowly sliding them up and onto my legs, and grasping my cheek in her hand once they were secured. The governor then leaned into my ear, and whispered.

“Raise your arms up,” she said most softly, then draped the incredibly smooth and silky dress over my arms and body before grasping me close again to place another kiss on my neck. After a moment of more teasing and fondling, she took my hand and led me to the edge of the desk. To my sudden shock and surprise, the governor then picked me up like it was nothing and sat me upon the edge before removing a pair of sheer stockings from the box. She placed them onto my legs slowly, one by one, gliding her hands gently up my calves and thighs, and teasing me some more at the top. Finally, she removed a very fine pair of stiletto heels from the box and placed them onto my feet before stepping between my legs. She grabbed my waist, pulled me close to her hips, and gave me one unbelievably delicious kiss. While she kissed me, she removed the tie from my hair and let it fall loosely onto my shoulders. She caressed my curls and face for just a moment, and then she whispered, “come with me.” The governor then helped me down off of the desk, and led me by the hand over to one of the chairs which she pulled out for me to sit on. The governor took her seat, and poured us some wine.

“You can speak, you know?” she teased, and handed me a glass.

“I’m sorry, I just...gosh, Joan, you are...” I struggled to say even the simplest phrase. “Just when I think you can’t amaze me more you...well you do leave me quite speechless,” I replied, finally. “This is all so very touching and overwhelming. I came here excited and prepared to thank you for the book, and now, this. I just...love you so much, Joan. Thank you...for everything.”

“You are welcome, my dear. Have something to eat. I know it’s a bit late for a meal but I just want to give you...all the things, that you deserve in this life,” said the governor. “I wish I could give you more.”

Just for a moment a tear formed in my eye at those remarks, but I managed to tuck it away again. The food was incredible - a lovely little mixture of all sorts of delicious treats. The cheeses were especially my favorite. She even brought different types of desserts. It was wonderful.

“I wasn’t sure exactly what you’d like so I just figured a little of everything would be good and then you could tell me so I’ll know in the future,” said the governor. 

‘The future’ she said. Gosh it was difficult to wrap my mind around it. Moments like these were so bittersweet for I knew I was trapped for now in this limbo of an unknown future. I didn’t want to spoil my enjoyment however so I put those thoughts to rest promptly. 

“This is all so incredibly thoughtful of you, Joan. Thank you again. I may say that a lot tonight,” I replied. 

The governor chuckled. “I’m not keeping count. ...two,” she said, teasingly. 

I giggled, “you’ve been quite the comedian today. Thanks a lot for making me sit up here earlier and burst within.”

“Three,” teased the governor.

“What three?” I asked.

“You said ‘thanks’ again,” she said, smirking. 

“I did not! Did I?” I laughed. “You’re something else today, Ms. Ferguson,” I sassed. 

The governor was endlessly charming. I didn’t know what to do with myself half the time in her presence. She simply consumed and intoxicated me.

“What do you mean ‘today’? I’m not that much different than usual,” she said, smiling pretty and fluffing her hair.

“You’d better be joking,” I said, giggling. “I no longer know the governor I met when I arrived.” 

The words sort of slipped out unintentionally. I immediately worried she might take offense. The governor was not offended, however she did seem to struggle with it just a little. Her big smile shrunk a bit and she was quiet for a moment. 

“You know, you do thank me an awful lot and I sometimes feel I should be thanking you,” said the governor. She didn’t seem to quite know how to explain those feelings any further, as she went silent and a little blank in the face. 

“That’s what love is for, Joan. You save one another,” I replied, hoping to relieve her some. 

The governor stayed silent a moment longer, then got up from her chair and came to me. She took my hand and helped me to me feet, then simply put her arms around me, and held me. 

After a bit more silence between us, she said something quite out of the blue. 

“You know, it’s funny...” the governor started to say, “as silly as this may seem, it hadn’t occurred to me until I put your file folder away today - you have the same initials as John Watson…Miss Julia Wellington.” The governor then looked down upon me with a very warm smile and appeared to be holding back tears. “That is quite an adorable coincidence,” she added. 

“That most certainly is. Bit more silly of me not to think of it at all. You were always the clever one anyway,” I teased. 

The governor laughed, and she kissed me. We then embraced again and began to sway back and forth a bit like we did that night on the rooftop. I mentioned how much I loved when she’d do that with me, and she sweetly teased that it was her best dance move. I giggled.

“Have you actually not danced before or are you just teasing again?” I asked.

“Do I appear the type of woman who dances?” asked the governor with a raised brow.

“You appear the type of woman that could do anything she wanted,” I replied.

The governor gave me a most flattered and warm expression, then reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She started playing some music. It was not the sort you’d typically dance to but it seemed to be the only kind she had. It was opera, and a beautifully romantic one at that - one sung by two women. I recognized it immediately. It was an Offenbach piece known famously as simply ‘Le Barcarolle: Belle nuit.’ The English translation of the lyrics were known to me as well, but only in part:

“Lovely night, oh night of love,  
Smile upon our joys,  
Night much sweeter than the day,  
Oh beautiful night of love.”

The governor must have known the translation to choose such a song for this moment. It was remarkably the perfect choice. We danced slowly - hand in hand, my face pressed against her chest, her cheek resting atop my head - until the song was over. The governor looked down upon me at the final note and said, “thank you,” then she kissed me.

We spent some more time at the table just giggling and enjoying the rest of our late night meal. While sipping her wine she asked me about the ending of the book, and we discussed how brilliant a story it was. I told her of my discovery of the other wonderful tale of ‘The Woman’ I’d read just before bed - how when I found the beautiful book she’d given me I was so excited I simply had to start a story immediately. The governor told me that story was her favorite among the short Adventure tales, and that she’d not mentioned it in our previous discussions because she didn’t want to spoil it before I could read it. The conversation then turned somewhat serious after that…

“You had me rather…distracted…to say the least, earlier today when you called me here - but I did want to mention that Gertie and Vick had said you visited them in hospital on occasion. I wanted to say that was very sweet of you, Joan.”

When I mentioned this she appeared a bit embarrassed, which seemed odd.

“Yes, well, I had to make sure you didn’t kill my employees after all,” she said, trying to make light of it.

“Well I mention it because you’d originally left me with the impression that you didn’t much care what happened to them. I was rather happy to find that you had sympathy for their situation and were kind enough to show them some support,” I replied.

“Do I often give that impression? Not caring?” the governor asked, curiously.

“Well, never with me. But you seem so with others at times, yes. In this particular case it was just my misunderstanding, probably,” I replied.

The governor actually seemed rather surprised that I’d viewed her as cold with others. Her expression was sort of, confused, but more-so just uncertain of herself.

“Ah,” she said, then started sipping what was left of her wine.

“I did not mean to offend you, my love. I was just, well proud to know you when I’d heard you’d taken time out of your day to look after others,” I replied, hoping to ease her self-consciousness on the matter.

The governor stayed quiet and finished her wine. I tried to recover from this mess but I regretfully only dug myself far deeper than I could have ever imagined.

“Joan…I want you to know the offer that I once made to help carry you as you carry me - through your daily struggles or past sorrows - still stands. I know you believe your burdens are your own responsibility, but had you left me all alone with my responsibilities we wouldn’t be here tonight. I owe you much gratitude and would love to be able to offer more to you in return, any time you may feel ready for that. We’ve had a few very personal discussions recently, and I can’t help but feel that you don’t want to hold back quite as hard as you do. If you had no desire at all to share with me, you wouldn’t say these things. Mainly what I’m trying to say is, you can always be honest with me, and feel safe in doing so.”  
  
“I tell you all you need to know, my dear,” said the governor.

“Do you?” I asked, a bit irritated by her response.

The governor paused and looked upon me curiously. “What is troubling you, Julia?”

“Where did you go last night?” I asked, recalling Andie’s explanation of events.

The governor sat quite perplexed, but she did not appear to feel guilty in any way.

“Why?” asked the governor.

“What do you mean, why? It’s a simple question. Were you at home?” I asked.

“I was,” said the governor.

“Why do you lie?” I asked.

The governor did not, however, budge from her insistence that she was at home. In fact she became rather annoyed with my line of questioning.

“What is it you think I am hiding, Julia? Speak!” she snapped.

“How was your meeting with your new inmate?” I asked, rudely.

She appeared a bit stunned but maintained her composure nonetheless.

“Are you honestly questioning my loyalty, Julia?” asked the governor.

“Should I? You did leave out a very large detail this afternoon. I can’t very well just assume there is some lesson to be learned from this. I did try to assume that. I wanted to wait on you without drawing conclusions or making accusations. I do know you have your methods, but what possible reason could you have for choosing to withhold this?” I asked.

“Has it not occurred to you that you are not actually working for me as a spy and therefore do not need to know every detail? I provided Andie with information you didn’t have so that you wouldn’t appear to be too high up in the chain. You are still simply assisting,” said the governor, with a very offended and stern expression.

“Then why say you were at home?” I snapped.

“I was,” she said.

“So you did not conduct a strip search last night?” I asked, nervously.

“I did not say I didn’t. I was called upon by a guard who had particular suspicion of the new prisoner when she refused to submit to a search,” she replied.

“So you conducted the search, found drugs, and went straight home - is that what I’m to believe?” I asked, impatiently.

“She was questioned and appropriately handled,” replied the governor.

“Handled,” I repeated.

“I did not fuck her, Julia. You are behaving like a spoiled, jealous child. I still have a job to do in this prison, and I don’t have to inform you of every twist and turn in my operations,” she said coldly.

“Did you strike her?” I asked.

“Do not question me this way. The less you know, the better,” said the governor.

“So you did. Did you enjoy it?” I asked.

“What sort of question is this?” asked the governor, appearing a bit disingenuous.

“You were particularly ravenous this afternoon, a bit more than usual, and very sudden,” I replied.

“Julia, you know damn well I am crazy about you. I was having a bit of fun with you, for goodness sake,” said the governor.

“Tell me what happened last night and I will drop it. The truth,” I said sternly.

“Did you not listen to what I’ve said? The guard called upon me to deal with a suspicious and emotionally volatile prisoner. I discovered drugs on her person and she was additionally charged with that possession. She was then questioned to determine if she were at all associated with other smugglers here. Then she was left in isolation,” said the governor.

“How did you question her?” I asked

“How? With words. How else?” she snapped.

“Words and gloves,” I said, sharply.

The governor got quiet. She seemed to be confused as to the reason for my irritation.

“You do realize that I have successfully kept drugs out of this prison for quite a long while. It is my job. It is what I am here to do. How I maintain order and discipline is my business. I don’t need to explain myself to you,” said the governor.

“Joan, I am not an incredibly stupid woman. I tell myself whatever I must in order to manage some acceptance of who you once were. I thought at this point you might have come to change…your technique. That is why I have been somewhat blindsided by this event. I believed that maybe having me in your life had given you what you’d needed to leave that old mode of living behind you. Yet you continue. Why? Do you need it so? - The violence, inflicting pain, and instilling fear?” I asked, with desperation. 

The governor stood up suddenly and raised her hands to her head with frustration. She looked at the ground, and paced for a moment as though she were trying desperately to hold all her pieces and thoughts together. She approached the window and put her hand upon the sill, then sighed after she’d calmed herself.

“You do not walk in my shoes, Julia. I have done only what I must do. You could not possibly understand,” replied the governor, looking out the window.

“Maybe so, but you enjoy it, Joan,” I replied.

The governor turned from the window and looked upon me with a vicious gaze. 

“I have never judged you for what others may view as discrepancies,” said the governor. “You did what you had to do, as have I,” she added, then she paused. “I have been good to you. You dare judge me now?” she asked.

“I care only about your emotional well-being. I watch you suffer daily no matter how happy I’ve made you and I simply cannot ignore your sorrow. I promised myself I would never press you this way again… but Joan, I feel powerless to love you properly if you do not talk to me without encryption. I want genuine honesty. Trust. Nothing more,” I replied.

“You could not bear the weight of what lives within me. You are too young and too inexperienced. I tell you what you are capable of carrying. I protect you from everything and everyone, including me. If you truly are grateful for that, then learn to live only with the parts of me I give you,” said the governor.

“That isn’t fair, Joan,” I said.

“Fairness. Fairness is a concept for children,” replied the governor, looking out the window again.

We remained silent for a while, for it seemed we’d said everything we could and were left somewhat in Check. Suddenly I decided to ask a question, and brought to light a concept for her to think on.

“Am I enough for you, Joan?” I asked.

The governor turned back toward me. 

“Enough…” she repeated. “In what regard?” she asked.

“Can you stop the violence?” I asked, nervously.

“What, with you? You like it,” she arrogantly replied.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, and this has nothing to do with judgement. This is about understanding where the urge for violence and control comes from - deep within you there lies a source,” I responded, sternly.

“My dear Julia…you will not love the demon you have sought to summon, and I will not spoil your image of me with the brutal lashings of too much honesty. Take what I offer, or get out,” said the governor, and she turned to the window again with her arms folded.

“I don’t think it could get much more brutal than the whispers that are said about you. These prisoners are absolutely petrified of you, Joan. With good reason, it appears,” I replied, angrily.

The governor then turned to me and snapped: “The only persons who should ever fear me are the ones who truly deserve what comes to them,” she boasted, confessing rather unintentionally.

“So it is true then?” I asked. 

The governor could not back peddle from that statement. She stood uncomfortably, fidgeting, as though she’d been tricked. She said not a word, and looked upon me curiously.

“Once you’ve opened Pandora’s box you cannot close it again, child,” said the governor. “You have what you sought now. What will you do with it?” asked the governor.

I rose from my chair and stepped toward the governor. She lowered her arms to her sides and looked upon me with a pointed and defensive gaze as I stood before her. I then turned away from her, bent over and raised my dress above my cheeks.

“If this is all you want - if this is what you need - then take it, but I have offered so much more to you,” I said, tears forming in my eyes.

The governor stayed silent and motionless for a time. After a moment, she stepped around and knelt on one knee before me, then took me into her arms. I lowered myself to my knees, and returned the embrace.

“Please forgive me,” the governor whispered, reeling me close.

“I already have,” I replied, tearfully.


	17. Identity

[“My dear fellow,” said Sherlock Holmes as we sat on either side of the fire in his lodgings at Baker Street, “life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent. We would not dare to conceive the things which are really mere commonplaces of existence.”  
\- Adventure III: ‘A Case of Identity’ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

What is notable in the tale referenced above is that Sherlock Holmes chose not to reveal the true identity of the missing fiancé of the partially blind Ms. Mary Sutherland, for the truth would have hurt her far too much without gain. He was certain her fiancé - her perpetrator and manipulator - would undoubtedly suffer the fate he deserved in due time.]

We knelt upon the floor in silence, and the governor clutched me tight to her breast as I had done with the book she’d lovingly gifted to me. To the governor, I was in every manner...her gift. She’d referred to me as such that night on the rooftop, but here and now she’d shown me through her actions, more than the words, that it had genuinely been both honest and true. I embraced the governor still, and spoke softly:

“I want to know who you are, Joan, even if it hurts. I will stand alongside you in your battle within, even if it kills me. Let me love you beyond your beautiful skin, and hair, and lips - and deeper than the blood that flows through your veins and heart. Step from the shadows as you did when I arrived. I have been a part of you ever since, and I will not abandon you in that darkness you keep retreating to,” I paused, “but I am useless if left only to linger at the threshold,” I finished, tightening my embrace.

As the governor held me for what felt like eternity, both unresponsive and silent, I began to worry desperately that my words would only be dismissed once again. Just when my uncertainty of her thoughts had become almost too much to bear, I felt a warm tear touch my shoulder. She dropped her other knee to the floor, and wept quietly for a time, as though frustrated in not knowing exactly how to give what I was asking for. She was seemingly…incapable. The governor did not truly know who she was enough to conjure an explanation. Most of all, the knowledge and memories of her shattered youth which could unlock her mystery were entirely unspeakable - and I’d forced her to face that agonizing truth.

“You do not need to solve yourself today, Joan,” I whispered, “but you deserve to uncover the woman within, not the demon you refer to.”

The governor began to calm herself, relieved by my reassurance that I hadn’t expected her to speak on it all just now. My acceptance of her regardless of her sins and my proposal for continued untarnished loyalty, despite the knowledge she now knew I possessed, had provided her with the confidence to truly feel safe in someone’s arms - my arms - for the first time in her life. I rubbed her back softly until her tear-induced trembles faded, and she began responding in kind. She grasped my shoulders and grazed her fingertips along my skin. Our gentle touches slowly turned impassioned caresses. The governor’s hands gradually fell from my shoulder blades and her palms met the small of my back, gripping my dress as her desire for me once again ignited deep from within. Her shaky breaths beside my ear delivered me into a helpless state of total surrender. Our frustrations and anxieties had gradually washed away. The physical world beyond our two bodies was diminished only to a vessel which carried and permitted us to exist for one another alone, without even a momentary thought given to the constraints of our unfortunate circumstance. Our souls were intertwined and purified by our confessions, and by the willing rejection of the truth that was our mutual imprisonment. All that was now left of this turbulent night, was love and desire.

Our hands moved over each other’s bodies - fingertips grazing soft skin and hair as we held one another’s faces when we finally kissed. We moaned against one another’s warm lips, heavy breaths moving in and out slowly as we ran fingers through hair and tongues along necks. We seemed to forget our current position, for we remained kneeling before one another as though each submitting to the other - and to the suffering that brought us together.

“Ugh, mmmh, Julia…” the governor whispered through deep sighs as she reached down, sliding her hands beneath my dress along my bare skin.

“Oh…god,” I let out breathlessly upon the sensation of warmth and wet I now felt between my legs. I took a handful of her hair in my hands and closed my eyes, drinking in the tender delicious motions of her palms as they moved to my inner thighs.

As she felt me begin to fall limp against her body, she picked me up off of the floor suddenly and I wrapped my legs around her waist promptly. The governor then grasped my cheeks as I held tight to her shoulders, and she brought us both back to the edge of her desk. She sat me upon it, then began caressing my hips and legs wildly as she stood between them, kissing my neck and moaning my name once again. We clutched and grasped at every shape and curve of one another as we kissed in a mad and passionate embrace. For a short while, we were oddly hesitant to undress each other, as though we were frightened virgins who’d just discovered one another all over again.

The governor then crouched onto the floor beneath me, and began kissing my legs ever so gently, starting at my ankles and moving up toward me very gradually. She left the stockings on my legs and the heels upon my feet, but she slid her fingers beneath the seams of my lace panties, teasing me for a time before finally sliding them down my legs. I pulled one leg back as she dragged them along my skin, and they were then left to dangle upon one foot as she made her way back to my lips for another kiss. 

While we kissed, I grasped the lapels upon her jacket and pushed the material back from her shoulders until she let it fall from her arms onto the floor below. I leaned forward to kiss her beautiful cleavage, barely contained by the red silk. She moaned when my lips and tongue moved between her luscious breasts as I buried my face into the contours of her wondrous chest. I unbuttoned her blouse slowly before pulling the material down upon her red laced brassier, freeing her for me to feast upon. My mouth ran wildly across her now dangling breasts - my tongue fluttering against her hardening nipples. 

The governor took a handful of my hair into her hand as I rolled my tongue around her smooth areolas. “Ahh, you wicked girl…I could cum right here,” she moaned and sighed.

I stopped abruptly, and reached my hand out, grasping her behind her neck to draw her face to mine. “Don’t you fucking dare. I’m not finished yet,” I commanded.

“Mmmmh,” the governor moaned at my insolence. “Is that right?” she asked with sass. “Get on with it then,” she finished, and brought my face back to her breast forcefully.

I humored her arrogance for a moment, teasing her, torturing her, grasping her breasts and pushing them close together - hovering my mouth above her nipples while exhaling warm breath onto them. I then threw my arms around her and pulled her close between my thighs, and licked her lips to recreate what she’d done to me the night I arrived: When the governor tried to slip her tongue into my mouth, I gripped her hair and pulled her from me, then slapped her face.

The governor looked upon me angrily then, as though she could kill me for even daring such a thing. Before she could react or say a single word, I pulled her close for a kiss and reached between her legs, rubbing her through her pants. Her frustration dissipated instantly and she was mine again.

“Ah…fuck…” she moaned, when her body fell toward me and her face met my chest as she closed her eyes to swallow the sensation. Her pants were damp, and I knew then that I was in control. I pleasured her this way for a while to tease and string her along with increasing need and desperation. She frantically tugged her shirt off of herself as she began to flush with warmth and perspiration. While reaching up to unclasp her brassier, I raised my face back to hers and licked her lips again. She tried to kiss me, and I pulled away before slipping the lacy material from her shoulders with my teeth. I let it dangle from my lips while looking back at her with a naughty gaze, and she smiled most provocatively. “Somebody’s looking for a spanking,” said the governor.

I then turned around upon the desk, got up on all fours facing my cheeks toward the governor, lifted my dress forward some, and let the brassier fall from my mouth as I said, “eat it.”

The governor did not hesitate for even a second before shoving her face between the contours of my backside, plugging her tongue inside me like a desperately thirsty alley cat. I raised and lowered my hips up and down, gliding myself along her face as she gripped her hands hard to my cheeks, spreading them wide. The vibrations from her mouth as she moaned against me sent a fire-like sensation up my backside and I roared with gratification.

“Put your fingers inside me,” I commanded, and the governor did exactly as I asked, exactly when I asked. “Harder,” I commanded again, and she obeyed. As I felt myself getting a little bit too close to climax, I pulled my body from her and turned back to her once again. I spread my legs open and placed my heels upon the desktop. “Get the gloves,” I directed.

The governor hesitated for a moment, staring down upon me a little vexed with my instructions, though she was still much too fired-up to deny me my satisfaction. She narrowed her eyes at me and smirked, then walked slowly and confidently to the locker behind the desk. She removed the gloves, and a few other…instruments. While on her journey back to me, she slammed these items down upon the desk rather audaciously. She stood before me again, gloves in hand, and shot me another narrow-eyed and cheeky grin. Before she could slide them onto her hands I leaned forward and reached out silently with my palm raised. She stared motionless - a slight twitch upon her face.

“Give them to me,” I said.

The governor was momentarily apprehensive but she seemed also tantalized by the idea of granting me the power I desired. She looked down at my hand, then back up to my eyes and grinned even wider. It was obvious my heedless audacities had amused her. With a raised brow she put the gloves one on top the other, and placed them gently onto my hand. She tilted her head a bit with a most appetizing glare, and dared me with her eyes.

I slid my hands inside the gloves one by one, mimicking the style in which she’d done this before. Raising my right hand, I secured the second glove and said, “off they come.”

The governor undressed slowly, removing her belt from her slacks in a most seductive and methodical manner before dropping it to the floor. She removed her heels, then unzipped and lowered her pants to her feet. Before she could continue I interrupted her strip tease.

“Keep the panties, and put the heels back on,” I commanded. I observed her tongue against the inside of her cheek as she obeyed my instruction and slid her feet back inside the shoes without breaking eye contact. She then nodded slightly as if to say, “and?”

We kept our eyes locked on one another’s as I slid from the desk and moved toward the governor slowly. “Eyes forward,” I commanded, as I made my way behind her. I slipped my hands beneath her arms and cupped her breasts, massaging them softly. She began to sigh with pleasure as I slid her nipples between my fingers and moved them side to side. The governor gasped when she felt my tongue glide up between her shoulder blades and I smirked with delight. I ran my palms down along her torso and slid my fingers beneath the lace waistband, very slowly rubbing and teasing her groin. The governor moaned as she felt the gloves move back beneath the material as I firmly grasped both bare cheeks inside my hands. In a single motion I pulled my hands from her panties and crouched while sliding my palms down the outsides of her legs. I moved my hands between her legs and, beginning at the insides of her ankles, I slid my palms back up while rising upright again. When I reached the top, I then moved my fingers beneath her waistband once more and slid the panties down slowly toward her ankles.

“Lift,” I instructed, while clutching her calf, and she raised her foot out of the leg-hole. I remained behind the governor, caressing her cheeks again for a time and sliding my fingers up and down between them. Lowering myself to my knees, I directed her again as she once said to me: “Bend over, hands on your ankles.”

“Mmmmmh,” the governor moaned when I spread her cheeks apart. I exhaled warm breath onto her, then I did it again. I saw her arousal before me, and could no longer control my desire to taste her. “Aghhh...” the governor moaned as my mouth met her lips. Her hips bucked very slowly, then faster with the gradual speeding up of my tongue strokes. She bent her knees and placed her hands upon them as she spread her legs wider. The governor reached back and took hold of my hair, drawing my face deeper between her cheeks. “Oh, oh…” she moaned as I caressed her calves and the insides of her thighs while I devoured her. I slid one glove off of my hand, keeping the other secured as I continued to tease her skin. “God!” the governor shouted when she felt my fingers penetrate her lips, and she gripped even tighter to my hair as she pushed my head back against her backside. I fluttered my tongue between her cheeks as I grasped her thigh in my hand, pulling her close. As the governor began to scream and bounce her hips, I sped my thrusts for I could feel her begin to tighten around my fingers. “AGH, AGH, AGH!” the governor roared as she quivered and shook. She dropped to her knees as her body surrendered, and she stayed there upon all fours panting while regaining her breath.

As the governor composed herself, I removed the glove and placed them both down onto the table before opening another bottle of wine. I poured two glasses, and sipped mine while holding a glass out to the governor as she approached with a fierce gaze. She took the glass from me, drank it like a shot, then grabbed mine from my hands before I could finish and put it down.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself,” said the governor, grabbing the material upon my dress and pulling me toward her.

“Not quite as much as you, apparently. I think I won that round - or maybe you did,” I sassed.

The governor kept her eyes fixed on mine as she reached for the gloves and slipped them onto her hands.

“My turn?” I said, sarcastically with a cheeky grin.

She narrowed her eyes at me again and took my jaw in her hand. “You have no idea,” said the governor, with a sneer. Her hand slid to the back of my head as she grabbed my hair tight, forcibly dragging me back over to the desk before picking me up again and placing me upon it. “You interrupted me earlier…now I will finish what I started,” she said.

“You seemed to rather like that interruption,” I teased.

“QUIET,” instructed the governor harshly, but she shot me a naughty little smirk and I knew then that she’d simply loved my back-talk.

The governor bit her lip as she closed her hand around my jaw again, and pushed me forcefully backwards onto the desk. “Lie there like a good little girl,” she said.

“Yes, daddy,” I teased, and observed her hold back a chuckle as she stepped toward the items she’d placed on the corner of her desk earlier.

She picked up a blindfold and a thin leather strap, then made her way back and stepped between my legs. The governor then crawled up onto the desk and straddled my hips before placing the blindfold over my eyes.

“How am I supposed to enjoy those beautiful breasts if you cover my eyes?” I sassed.

“Shut up,” she snapped back. “Give me your hands,” she commanded.

The governor then criss-crossed the leather around my wrists and secured them together tight. “One more word out of you and I’ll make sure you cannot speak,” she threatened, playfully.

It was tempting to come back with a reply, but I humored her with silence.

Suddenly I felt something soft and silky run across my face and neck, then disappeared again. She slid the same material beneath the back of my neck and circled it around my throat gently, before pulling it softly causing it to tickle and tease me as it slipped away. The governor then raised her weight up from my hips, and slid my dress up and over my breasts. I felt what was clearly a silk scarf graze over my neck again, then slip between my breasts. She pushed my brassier up, revealing my nipples, and she moved the fabric over them very slowly. As my breaths began to quicken she stopped for a moment, and made me wait in wonder. When I quieted again, she repeated the action along my hardening nipples before pinching them gently with her leather fingers. As I moaned, she released me again, and waited. Upon my silence, I felt her lean into me - her tongue grazing my nipple just once. It was maddening, and she enjoyed every minute of this torture. After another moment she licked the other nipple, the same way, just once. I then felt her tongue move across my lips when suddenly she took my breasts into her hands and began massaging and kneading them. She forced her tongue inside my mouth, then nibbled on my lip just a little.

“Don’t move,” she said, and left me upon the desk for a time. When she came back she was standing over my head, looking down from behind. “Open your mouth,” she commanded. I then felt a single drop of wine land upon my tongue, and she leaned in to slide her tongue between my lips. She tasted like the wine and like…chocolate. The governor began to gently stroke and tug my hair for a bit, then slid a piece of delicious milk chocolate into my mouth. 

Suddenly I felt her tongue slip inside my ear and it simply consumed my being. I began trembling and writhing as she licked more vigorously and wouldn’t stop. Just when I thought I’d die from that incredible sensation, she climbed back onto the desk and hovered over me. “Open your mouth again,” she commanded, and slid another piece of chocolate inside. After some silence and waiting, I felt something smooth and hard rub along my lower lips. When I moaned, she pulled it away. I waited patiently for her to begin again and before I knew what happened she slipped it deep inside my body and I screamed with pleasure.

“OH…ugh…” was all I could manage, but she didn’t remove it or stop upon my moans. She left it inside, lowered her mouth to me and began licking in a figure-eight motion with the tip of her tongue. After a few moments she said, “open your mouth,” again. This time, there was no chocolate. She lowered her hips onto my face and said, “eat it.”

I moaned against her with utter delirium at what she was doing down below. She thrusted incredibly slowly, grazing upon every inch of my most sensitive internal areas while also maintaining a quick speed with her tongue. The governor’s salacious moans as she rocked herself forward and back had been my final undoing. I descended into an epic daze - a complete blackout of the mind - entirely unable to recall where or when, but simply who. The governor had then become, at present, the only occupant of the vast barren land that was my soul.


	18. A Study In Black

[“They say that genius is an infinite capacity for taking pains,” he remarked with a smile. “It’s a very bad definition, but it does apply to detective work.”  
\- Sherlock Holmes, ‘A Study In Scarlett’ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle]

“CODE BLACK. WE HAVE A CODE BLACK. ALL INMATES REMAIN IN YOUR UNITS.”

In the morning, we awoke to the dreadful tolling of the alarm bell. Someone, somewhere had been found dead. We were instructed by the guards to stand outside our doors, and wait. The officers searched every cell and tore our rooms completely apart - what they were looking for was a mystery to everyone. I was so relieved, and lucky, that I’d forgotten my book in the governor’s office for it could have been terribly damaged. The governor and I were quite intoxicated by night’s end, and I’d stumbled back to my cell with her guard then passed out promptly. I was still rather hungover and the blaring alarm simply rattled my brain. Whatever they’d been looking for was not found in my unit, and I’d thought maybe perhaps I might find out more information upon my next meeting with the governor. 

The chaos of the morning threw off the entirety of that day. Breakfast started late and nobody had been allowed in the showers. Everyone was an anxious mess. I began to worry about the governor for I knew she would also be in the same shabby state I’d been in, and would now have to manage this awful situation both exhausted and with her mind in a fog. I’d imagined it probably wasn’t going to be the kind of night where she’d summon me for a visit as a result, and so I prepared for the likelihood of having to wait a day before discovering the cause for this sudden disaster. Strangely enough I had been summoned by a guard, only hours later, and I couldn’t quite believe it. Why on Earth would she want to see me right now under these circumstances? I wondered nervously. On our way to the governor’s office I was really beginning to hope she was alright.

When I arrived at the entryway to her office, the blinds upon the windows near the door had been drawn, and I heard a bit of shouting coming from the room. “NO. NO, I CAN’T! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? YES, WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT A LONG TIME AGO. YES, THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU’RE ALWAYS SUCH A HELP,” the governor said. 

“Is she on the phone, or possibly in a meeting? Maybe we should come back later,” I’d suggested. The guard who’d brought me there was not the one she’d typically sent for me, and he looked rather nervous to enter the room given the volume inside of it. But he had his orders to take me there and didn’t seem to want to keep her waiting.

He knocked quietly and she hadn’t heard it. He knocked a bit louder and suddenly we heard, “YES, JUST COME IN.”

As I entered, the governor looked totally shaken and frustrated. Her hair was a bit unmanaged and she clearly had no patience left for whatever she’d just endured that morning.

“Leave her and get out,” she snapped at the guard, and he was more than happy to vanish in an instant.

My heart was racing as I stood there stunned and could not utter a word. The governor’s frustrations faded a bit when she saw my face. She seemed rather embarrassed that we had been just outside the door then, during her explosive shouting at whomever was unfortunate enough to be at the receiving end.

“Please just...sit,” she said, swaying her chair side to side a bit anxiously.

I stayed silent in my seat. I’d never seen her this angry or upset, not since the night she thought I was Jianna. It was heartbreaking and I did not know what to do to console her just yet. The governor then spoke quietly so no one would be able to overhear. 

“Of all days for something like this to happen...” she started to say, and shook her head in annoyance and disbelief. “My fucking head is pounding,” she finished, as she raised a glass to her lips to sip some water.

“Please tell me how I can help you, Joan,” I said, finally. 

“I don’t know...I simply don’t know. I cannot think clearly, and I just...” she trailed off into silence.

“Does this door lock?” I asked. 

“Yes, of course it locks. Why?” she replied curiously.

“I want to hold you and I don’t want anyone to appear unexpectedly,” I replied. 

The governor then picked up a set of keys and held them out to me without moving from her chair. “It’s the one with the little crown on it,” she said.

After locking the door I made my way around the desk, placing the keys upon it, and I knelt down before her chair.

“Come here, my love,” I said, as I slid my arms around her gently and placed my cheek against hers. The governor returned my embrace and I rubbed her back a few minutes, helping calm her nerves.

“Twenty years and I still cannot believe the shit that goes on,” she said.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” I asked, trying not to make her feel forced to say more than she was willing to at this moment. I’d imagined she called me there to do just that, but it seemed a better strategy to just let her explain when she was ready.

The governor sighed and leaned back in her chair, appearing not to want to involve me but needing to somehow. As I waited for her to speak, I sat at her feet and held her legs, consoling her with a gentle caress of my thumb along her knee. 

“The inmate that arrived the other night with drugs in her possession...was found dead this morning in the showers. She was supposed to have still been in isolation but some idiotic new guard misunderstood his orders and had brought her to General Population after I’d left her,” she said, finally.

“I’m sorry, Joan. I understand this must be especially difficult for you today,” I replied, rubbing her hand. “Did she overdose?” I asked.

“No. The drugs she possessed were all found and taken into evidence,” she replied.

“Oh...” I said, trying to understand what else could have happened then.

The governor rubbed her forehead and eyes appearing quite disturbed and I knew the circumstances had to have been particularly...unnerving...to be able to rattle the governor so. She hesitated another moment and with a sigh she explained what she’d seen when she entered the showers.

“There was so much blood. The inmate was inside a stall lying flat upon her back...” she paused.

I looked into the governor’s eyes, realizing then that she’d truly been more concerned for my sensitivity on the matter more than her own. She wasn’t actually particularly fazed by the ‘what,’ but more-so by the ‘how’ and the ‘why.’

“What did you see, Joan?” I asked when I could no longer control my curiosity.

“...the inmate’s torso was butchered. Sliced open like...well you get the point. We have some wild atrocities among prisoners fighting and attacking one another, but this was seemingly personal. Brutal. I can’t imagine why it was done. Why her? And what the hell did they use? A shiv couldn’t have done that. A knife?” she asked a bit rhetorically but also seeming to be looking for my...help.

“Fuck. I need to send someone to search the kitchen,” she said. She then picked up the phone and ordered an officer to check to see if there were any knives missing. “...and double check the cells of the inmates who work the kitchen, and check the inmates too, thoroughly,” she said just before she’d hung up. “I should have been a mechanic,” she said. “You know normally I’d be running about like a madwoman making sure they don’t fuck this up but I am just...dizzy. Hand me that water, please,” she said, pointing behind me.

“Won’t the police worry about this?” I asked.

“Idiots. All of them. It will take them forever to go through their slow methodical channels. I am also left responsible for what happens within these walls. Besides, all I can think about right now...”

The governor then looked upon me fearfully.

“...if someone so dangerous is just...I can’t stomach the idea of you being in danger. If they hurt you I’ll...” the governor paused. “I need to think.”

It now became clear, finally, why the governor had been so especially frantic about the incident. 

“Please don’t worry about me, my love. I’m sure whatever their motivation, it was likely directed at her in particular. This hasn’t happened before. She’s new here. Perhaps someone knew her on the outside and they’d been enemies,” I replied, trying to relieve her some.

“Well she denied knowing anyone here. Not that her word makes much difference. She was rather frightened - though that’s not uncommon - she was very young, and also not very bright. We rarely find substances upon arrival. Anyone with half a brain knows you are searched when you arrive in prison. I wasn’t very hard on her because she appeared to know absolutely nothing of use. In fact, she’d pissed herself,” she said frustratedly.

I felt a bit silly then, for two reasons. The governor hadn’t treated the inmate as brutally as I’d imagined. But also, I hadn’t thought of...internal searches...when I’d arrived. Though I wasn’t exactly a hardened criminal with that sort of knowledge of how prison works...Just then I’d thought of something.

“Not to sound like...an idiot...but I honestly hadn’t thought of such things either. I’ve never been to prison before, and knew very little about it all. Perhaps this inmate wasn’t much of a criminal either. She sounds to have been particularly terrified. What was her crime?” I asked.

The governor seemed to jump suddenly onto a train of thought.

“Well she came in for a first offense, having nothing to do with narcotics. She has no prior record. They’d arrested her for prostitution. Wait a minute...” she paused.

I sat patiently waiting for her to finish her...deduction.

“What is the only other way to carry narcotics if not inside your...cavities?” asked the governor.

“...is that rhetorical? I have no idea how to smuggle drugs,” I replied.

“Swallow,” replied the governor.

“I’m not following,” I replied, confused.

“Perhaps the girl lied to me about knowing others here. Or perhaps she told one of the inmates she’d swallowed the drugs to conceal them. Not sure why she’d do that unless she were desperate to remove them and struggled. But even so, they’d simply make her throw it up or shit it out. Maybe...the quantity was so large that she simply could not regurgitate it? Or it began to burst inside and she was discovered? No. The only way I’d wager this happened the way that it did was someone in here knew what was inside of her. She had to have been...a drug mule. We’ve discovered all the other drug entry points. The prisoners have been getting quite desperate. Once we’d discovered the drugs and she’d appeared to be...a bit slow, I couldn’t bring myself to be...forceful. Perhaps they’d placed the drugs in an obvious location as a diversion so we wouldn’t expect to find them...elsewhere. Not to mention, the selection was quite brilliant - young, naive, and not intimidating whatsoever. The girl was...used. ‘There is nothing new under the sun...it has all been done before,’ in this world. Which also now means we have drugs to find, and a weapon,” she paused, “and you, my dear, are not in danger.”

“That...was brilliant. And sexy...” I replied, completely and utterly fascinated by the wit of a woman who was running on an hour or two of sleep and a hangover...

The governor grinned at me sweetly, flattered by my compliments as well as my look of astonishment at her ingenuity. She then raised my hand which had been resting upon hers, and she kissed my fingers. 

“My love, there is one more problem,” I added.

“What is that?” asked the governor, curiously.

“You may want to look into the new guard who ‘accidentally’ misunderstood your orders to leave her in isolation...” I replied. 

The governor’s eyes grew wide, then she looked down upon me again and smiled proudly.

“As Sherlock Holmes once said, ‘it is not easy to express the inexpressible.’ My dear, you simply amaze me,” said the governor, and then she kissed me. “Alright, I’ve got work to do...”


	19. The Wandering Mermaid

[“Depend upon it there comes a time when for every addition of knowledge you forget something that you knew before. It is of highest importance, therefore, not to have useless facts elbowing out the useful ones.”  
\- Sherlock Holmes, ‘A Study In Scarlett’ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle]

The governor sent me back to General Population with a task on the day of the Code Black. I was given specific instructions to quietly and carefully observe the behaviors of all the inmates I would come across, and to do a little extra ‘venturing about’ than I normally would in order to cover more ground. Particularly, if there were any indication from my observations that someone were high, I was to locate her guard who would be near the laundry, and to ask to see the governor immediately.

The governor gave orders to allow the prisoners to move about freely once again - all as normal - but the showers were still restricted for the rest of that day. She did this to provide me the opportunity to visit the typical collective areas such as the yard and the fitness room, where I could more easily observe a group and cover more bases quicker. She was also on this same sort of observation duty but was additionally busy with other tasks, and so required my assistance and closer eye watch, as well as ears. On surveillance, it’s far more difficult to note a strange mannerism or slurred speech. In person, if anyone saw the governor they would most definitely not behave as regularly as they would with an unknown observer.

At lunch, which was later that day like everything else had been, I did my usual chatting about with Vick and Gertie. Andie, however, was not present. I’d assumed she probably was either in a meeting with the governor or had a task of her own. Vick and Gertie had no knowledge of what was going on and I pretended not to either. Nobody at lunch appeared to be acting unusually, other than the fact that people were understandably a bit stirred up by the mystery of it all. There were whispers here and there, theories and wonderings about who was dead, though simply nothing I could note. The murder victim had been so new to the prison, spending most of her remaining hours on this Earth in isolation, most had never seen her. 

I’d imagined the governor would be off trying to determine precisely when she was removed from isolation, to better pinpoint the time frame in which she could have been attacked. Perhaps the governor already knew. I’d believed it would be a fair assumption that it occurred in the night, and given my suspicion of the new guard I thought it logical to gather that perhaps he let the attacker or attackers out. None of this would matter without proof however, and that burden was now placed upon the governor. My role was simply the fly on the wall.

“What a nice way to wake up this morning. I do love the stench of un-showered inmates. Hopefully they sort this out soon. I don’t know if my nose can handle another day of it,” said Vick.

Gertie giggled. “My you have such sympathy for the poor soul. Just think how much more fun it will be for you after basketball and workouts,” she teased.

“Yeah, thanks. Good day to stay alone in my cell,” Vick replied.

The two of them were always quite amusing together, and their silly banter lifted my spirits some. I did have to do my best to ignore them and keep an ear out, however. When it was time to go to the yard I sat with them for a while in our usual spot, but I made the excuse that I was a bit tired and anxious from the disruption we’d awoken to and that I wanted to stretch my legs some.

“Have at it,” said Vick, “at least outside you won’t notice the pungent smell as much.”

As I made my way around the yard, I moved slowly from one place to another, stopping to lean on a wall for a bit then changing my position again. The women all seemed to be going about their normal business. Some of the discussions were rather entertaining. I overheard the word ‘drugs’ but it was most certainly not of any use:

“I love the stupid pamphlets in the library. ‘Just say NO to drugs!’ Well, if I’m talking to my drugs, I probably already said YES,” teased one inmate to another.

The other inmate teased back, “Wow. You know you’re not completely useless. You could always serve as a bad example.”

There seemed no serious mention of actually possessing or using drugs, so I moved on. Passing by the basketball court, I noticed a small gathering of a few inmates in the far corner of the yard, behind the court, nearest the outer wall. It seemed the most suspicious out of any other conversations so I made my way a bit nearer and simply observed from afar. I knew trying to pass too closely to attempt to overhear would be wildly impractical and dangerous for they were clearly trying to remain out of earshot. While appearing to simply be watching the basketball game, I peered past the players and observed a hug. A strange action in a strange location it surely seemed in my opinion, so I continued my observation. As the inmates dispersed, I noticed one of the huggers adjusting the rear of her waistband, as though perhaps she’d had something lodged in it. I carefully took note of the faces of these three women and a mental note of the current time, and planned to inform the governor of when to check back upon the security footage of this happening. The inmates did not leave the yard, but simply returned to picnic tables. The two huggers went to separate tables - the one who’d been adjusting her waistband went separately from the other two who remained together. It seemed a good strategy to keep closest watch on the inmate who’d appeared to have received something and it was indeed the correct decision. The inmate began whispering to another beside her and together they’d left the table and began walking inside the prison. I did not follow them however, for I was instructed by the governor not to place myself in a dangerous position but simply report. Once again I noted the face of the other woman who’d accompanied the ‘receiver’ and I returned to sit beside Vick and Gertie while keeping an eye on the other two ‘providers.’ 

“Welcome back. Gertie was starting to get boring,” teased Vick.

Given that I’d not yet any proof that what was exchanged was indeed drugs, I did not notify her guard right away. My instructions were to notify her only upon witnessing hard evidence such as a clear depiction of being under the influence, or actually seeing or hearing about narcotics. The three women I had observed were not any of the ones known to be involved in drugs among the inmates the governor previously had shown me on the computer in her office, so it was difficult to determine for certain if this were in fact a drug deal. Afterwards, nothing they did at the table appeared suspicious and eventually we were all called back inside.

Vick and Gertie went their separate way when I’d said I was going to work out in the fitness room. Luckily Vick’s sensitive nose prevented her from wanting to come along. I went about my usual workout while listening and watching to see if there would be anymore suspicious activity. There was some more discussion on the Code Black incident the same as in the cafeteria. Everyone was quite clueless and even annoyed at being completely in the dark. They were desperate for some juicy gossip as usual.

“The governor has made it impossible to get any drugs in this place. They never stop bitching about it. Maybe one of the addicts finally went apeshit and simply tore her own head off,” joked one of the inmates.

“Nothing is impossible, idiot. Haven’t you seen some of these women? Off their faces! How they can manage a habit like that in a place like this is beyond me. Ought to find a better, cheaper hobby if you’re gonna be stuck in this shit hole,” replied another.

“I don’t bother with those types so how the hell should I know who’s off their face or not?” said the other inmate.

“It doesn’t take a genius. Lili walks about the place behaving like she’s swimming underwater. You don’t think that’s odd?” she asked, sarcastically.

“I just assume half these bitches are out of their minds. That kind of behavior ain’t exactly strange to me anymore,” said the other.

The inmate giggled. “Well that’s also true. But when their eyes are glassed like that one’s you can rightly assume she’s had some assistance diving into the ocean...”

The two of them left soon after that. Once again I made a mental note of the time and their faces. They were not addicts or dealers, obviously, but were in fact witnesses who may be useful in the future. Most importantly, I remembered the name ‘Lili.’ This was now somewhat of a lead and I could attempt to look for this said...swimmer, or at least listen for her name. I couldn’t be sure if what they had referred to was a recent event or a past one. She might not have accessed these new drugs but, still, she could have been useful to the governor for questioning. I decided then to make my way to the laundry to speak with the governor’s guard.

Her guard informed me that the governor was currently in a meeting and would be unavailable for the next half-hour or so. She instructed me to come back in about thirty minutes and I could then be escorted to her office. In the time I had left to wait, I walked the halls making observations and perked my ears. For a while, nothing had seemed very out of the ordinary as I made my rounds.

“Oi, what have you done with my grog? I told you to ask me first, dickhead,” whispered one inmate to her friend. I paused then and began observing a nearby bulletin board.

“Oh, fuck off, Missy. You haven’t been sharing at all and...I help you make the sssstuff too! I gotta have something if they’re just gonna keep taking all the gear,” slurred the other inmate.

Missy then grabbed her shirt, “do it again and I will punch your tits in!”

“Fine! Fuck! Just...will ya leave me the one in the kitchen at least? Hell...” said the drunk one.

“Keep your voice down, moron,” Missy whispered, and dragged her away down the hall.

The kitchen workers - as they appeared to be, and having mentioned narcotics as well - were of particular note given the governor’s suspicion on the use of a knife stolen from the kitchen. The number of names and bits of information I’d now collected were beginning to pile up. I observed the clock on the wall and made my final mental notes. I needed to get back to the guard.

When I arrived back at the laundry the guard had stepped away. I was so frustrated but I waited in the area, assuming she’d gone only briefly to the toilets perhaps. While waiting for the guard to return I suddenly saw this Lili, the swimmer, dart past while waving her arms about in a nearby corridor. It was just as the two inmates had described, and was rather funny. I peeked around the corner and watched her make her way down the hall before one of her friends grabbed her and started whispering something, seemingly annoyed with her. Her friend then forcibly walked off with her in what appeared an attempt to keep her nonsense from being noticeable. When I made my way back to the laundry the guard had finally returned and I requested to see the governor, now having had the final proof that there were indeed new drugs circulating among the prisoners. A nice stroke of luck that the guard stepped away when she had.


	20. A Work of Art

[“It was easier to know it than to explain why I knew it. If you were asked to prove that two and two made four, you might find some difficulty, and yet you are quite sure of the fact.”  
\- Sherlock Holmes, ‘A Study In Scarlett’ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle]

When I arrived at the governor’s office with my newly acquired knowledge, she appeared to have been a bit more settled and likely made some progress with her day. My mind was full to the brim however, and I rushed right to her desk to unload it before she could speak on any other matter.

“Good afternoon, my dear. What have you found?” asked the governor. 

“My love, I must quickly dump this stockpile of information before I chance losing accuracy. Please, if you will, provide me two things: several blank sheets of paper and a pencil.”

The governor gathered what I requested right away, and looked on curiously as I started to write. She sat quietly observing what I was doing as she could clearly see I had some plans.

The first thing I did was list the locations, times, names, and even the specific phrases from the conversations as much as I could remember them. Afterwards, on a clean sheet of paper, I began to sketch a face. The governor was absolutely astonished and, after a moment of watching in disbelief, she unlocked a drawer in her desk to retrieve something. She then handed me a red pencil.

“This is made for sketching and you’ll be able to do a more accurate depiction,” said the governor.

“Thank you, my love,” I replied, and went back to sketching. 

The governor quietly read the list I’d made, then asked me a few clarifying questions as I worked on my first sketch. She then used the times and locations I’d provided to pull up and save the security footage of the different encounters.

I slid the first face over to the governor with attached information reiterating the yard location and time I’d seen the inmate, how many other inmates she was involved with, as well as which role she played in the conversation, and the details of the way she’d adjusted her trousers. Later I’d also sketched the other two ‘provider’ inmates who had given that one whatever it was - again, reiterating the time and place and other details such as who did the hugging - as well as the woman whom the ‘receiver’ whispered to and had left the yard with.

The governor had sat back in her chair and observed the first sketch paper in total awe as I began to draw upon the second.

After viewing some of the security footage, as I’d expected, not all of the inmates’ faces were clearly visible from afar, and some were not directly facing the camera. Given this, I continued working on my sketches while I could still clearly recall their appearances.

Next, I provided the faces, time, and notable information I’d received from the two inmates at the fitness room. I documented the reason for their connection with Lili the mermaid, and jotted down where I saw her, how she moves about while waving her arms when high, and the time she’d been…swimming.

“Lili the…mermaid?” the governor read off the sketch paper with quite a dry and serious tone. “Well I guess you’ve seen it all in a few short hours. Why haven’t you given her fins?”

“Don’t make me giggle! I can’t draw if you make me laugh,” I replied, chuckling.

“You never let me have any fun,” teased the governor.

“Ah, yes, I’m the incredibly serious tough one of the two of us,” I sassed. “Speaking of which, what did you do with that new guard? I’d been wondering if he let the attackers out during the night perhaps, since he's the one who took the victim out of isolation. Did you discover what time she was taken to General Population?”

“Yes, I’d been looking into his situation while you were watching mermaids. Apparently he was last in line when they distributed brains, but he is not likely involved in her murder plot like we imagined. He brought the victim back to her unit early in the morning following her late night arrival. He said he brought her to the unit she was documented to go to in her paperwork, and his story checked out. It was indeed written on the prisoner file he was given for her processing. However, it was very early morning so very few others actually would have seen her. She was quite terrified and stayed in her cell the entire day with the curtain drawn over the door window. The other inmates right nearby in the same unit had apparently just assumed that room was still empty. But someone knew she was here. She wasn’t wearing an invisibility cloak in the hallways on her way there. There are some inmates out and about early in the morning, workers and the like, but we can’t very well question everyone who was in the halls. I checked the security footage, and the cameras simply show her leaving her cell later that night, just before lights-out, then heading toward the showers. Once she was inside the shower block, the cameras in that hallway were moved so we’d have a lovely view of the ceiling. Not long after, the camera in the hall facing her unit was also turned upward preventing me from seeing anyone else’s return,” the governor explained.

“Well, is it still possible that the new guard tipped someone off that she was hiding?” I asked.

“Of course, but without proof beyond suspicion we can’t really point a finger and say what he’d done was purposeful. I’m not entirely settled in my mind regarding his matter either, but he does truly seem like an idiot,” she replied. “If nothing else, he’ll be fired soon enough for some other provable negligence. I will keep an eye on him, and you can simply tell me if you hear or notice anything unusual.”

“Understood,” I replied. 

Lastly, I sketched and named Missy, and her drunk friend, noting the time, location where I saw them arguing, as well as the mention of the grog in the kitchen, and potential for them to be kitchen workers.

“Was it absolutely necessary to note the phrases, ‘dickhead,’ and, ‘I will punch your tits in’ for me to understand this?” asked the governor with a smirk.

I chuckled again. “Well, ‘dickhead’ is the only way I know how to refer to the drunk one for now. Also I thought you’d find the other line amusing.”

Naturally, all of this took quite a while to do but the governor waited patiently as it was the most useful and detailed information anyone had ever provided to her. She’d kept busy with her own work and phone calls while I went about my sketching. Once she’d had a clearer picture of the two possible kitchen workers, she spent some time trying to locate them among the prisoner files by searching specifically for those with kitchen jobs. She did manage to find ‘Missy’ but not...’dickhead.’

After she’d discovered Missy’s identity and cell block, she ordered a guard to locate and keep an eye on her for any suspicious activity. The cells of all the kitchen workers, and the workers, had already been searched, and doing it again would simply raise Missy’s suspicions, the governor explained. Afterwards, she got us something to eat. 

“We’ll have to come up with a logical excuse for your whereabouts as you’ve now sketched past dinner, but I could not bring myself to stop you. My dear, I cannot believe your talents. This is remarkable. All of this detail from memory. Why have you never told me you can do this? I would have provided you with a sketchbook and pencils in an instant. These are works of art,” said the governor.

“Thank you, Joan. I hadn’t really thought to ask you for such a thing. I would be delighted to sketch you, my love, as a token of my gratitude - if you’d like that,” I replied.

“Me? Ha! I’m not sketch worthy...but thank you for the offer,” said the governor, seeming a bit uncomfortable with the idea.

“I beg to differ. You are stunning, my love. It would be an honor to put your beautiful features on paper,” I replied.

My compliments flattered the governor for certain, but they also seemed to add to the discomfort she felt on the subject of her appearance. For whatever reason, the governor did not seem to know, or want to believe, that she was...simply wonderful.

The governor sighed. “Would I have to sit and stare at you the whole time? Not that I mind looking at you...” asked the governor.

“If you’d like to be drawn from life, then yes. It would most certainly be the most accurate method, and I too would love to have an excuse to look at you for a while,” I teased.

“Alright, we’ll see. Maybe. For right now, finish eating so you don’t waste away,” she replied.

“Yes, Governor,” I teased, and she smiled.

While I ate, I remembered one very important detail I’d forgotten to mention: the inmate who’d walked off with Lili.

“Joan, I almost forgot. When I saw Lili in the corridor near the laundry, an inmate pulled her aside and began whispering something. It appeared Lili’s friend had been trying to get her out of sight so no one would notice her…drug-induced intoxication. It had slipped my mind because they were too far down the hallway for me to get a good look at her friend before they slipped away into another room. It was only ten minutes or so before I arrived here. Perhaps you might identify that inmate upon your security footage,” I suggested.

“Ah, very good - an eye witness and confidant to Lili and her…activities, is indeed useful. Might even be her dealer. Excellent work, my dear, and thank you,” replied the governor.

After I’d finished eating, the governor had me escorted back to my unit. I was instructed to provide the excuse, if asked, that I’d missed dinner due to having a last minute visit with my lawyer who’d requested to see me. Since the only two people who’d really notice or care about my absence were Vick and Gertie, I could say I’d also had a meeting with the governor about narcotics updates. They were both still recovering from injuries and were given a short reprieve from their spy duties, so it would be believable that Andie and I were standing in. She then gave me the go-ahead to tell them that all I knew about the current situation was there was now suspicion of new drug entry into the prison, but that I hadn’t been told how or why - just to keep an eye out and not mention it to others outside our circle.

When I’d finally returned, most of the women were preoccupied with goofing off in a game of cards and listening to loud music so they paid no mind to me, which was a relief. I slipped into my cell quietly and closed the door. Vick and Gertie must have been in their rooms for neither of them were in the common area. Once again, I’d forgotten my book in the governor’s office but I was far too tired to do much other than fall right to sleep anyway. I dozed off almost immediately despite the ruckus of the goings on outside the door.

During the night, the governor had summoned me once again. It was unexpected as I knew she probably hadn’t slept a wink yet and should have been at home resting. I imagined it was probably quite important for her to still be up and looking for more assistance, so I quickly got myself together and quietly followed her guard.

The governor had certainly made a breakthrough and wanted to run her thoughts and theories by me once again. When I arrived she told me to grab a chair and come sit behind the desk. She got right to explaining her findings.

“Do you remember when I told you that the new guard had been given the victim’s processing documents with the projected unit information upon it? Well, it stated she was to be housed in one unit on the paper file, and it listed an entirely different unit when I was looking over the digital file in our systems,” said the governor, while showing me the discrepancy on her computer screen. “Whoever gave him the file changed the location of where the inmate was supposed to be brought to, which means, whoever is responsible for the murder must be either inside or very close to the unit she was taken to. The victim was clearly brought there to provide easy access to specific prisoners. That helps narrow down who did it. Now the question is: did the new guard fudge the documents, or is there a different guard with some shady dealings who figured the new one wouldn’t be the wiser?” asked the governor. 

“Wow, Joan. How did you...” I started to ask.

“Well once I explained the situation to you I got to thinking about the paper document again, as well as her cell location, and it made me curious. First of all, how could nobody notice she was there? The perpetrator had to have simply waited for nightfall to make their move. Now the guard. Given that he’s new I’d say it’s probably safe to assume he was an easy target for manipulating. Perhaps another guard told him the opposite of my orders and he didn’t say so when questioned because he didn’t want to throw his coworker under the bus. I thought of the papers because it would have been the easiest thing to fool him with,” the governor paused. “I have no way of knowing for certain who edited the documents because they were left unedited in the system. They simply changed the unit and printed a false page, then closed it. However, I can see which guards logged in and accessed the file, and I have a possible lead. Ah, I almost forgot. Additionally, the perpetrators would have had to return to the unit after lights-out given she’d left shortly before, so a guard had to have kept the bars to the unit unlocked for them to safely return unnoticed. But with the cameras facing the sky I am left with nothing to work with there. Now, I am running on virtually no sleep and I might be utterly delusional at this point, so my question is: does this logic all follow as seamlessly as I’m wanting it to? Please say ‘yes’ so we can go to sleep. I can’t think anymore,” she finished.

My mouth was still hanging open from my amazement at her ability to run the engines on fumes alone. “I’d certainly say you have narrowed this down acutely and have very nearly solved it. But, my love, you should get some rest and we can look into the remainder of it in the morning with full clarity,” I replied.

“You don’t have to tell me twice. The blankets and stuff are above the cabinet in my kitchenette. Get them, and just hold me while I die,” said the governor.

When I finished retrieving these items, I returned to her desk to find her nodding off against the hand she’d propped her face upon. I placed the blankets and pillow onto the floor behind her desk, and closed the blinds.

“We should lock the door,” I said softly, rubbing the governor’s arm gently.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys, totally exhausted, and almost dropped them as she handed them to me. I locked the door quickly then returned to find the governor still nodding off.

“Joan, you are going to have to help me here. I couldn’t lift you if I tried,” I teased, while waking her up with a kiss on the cheek.

The governor started chuckling. “That’s for damn sure,” she laughed, while unbuttoning her jacket.

I assisted her in removing her jacket and tie, then she slid off her chair, crawled slowly onto the blankets, and crashed herself down promptly.

“I have one more reason to annoy you and then you can sleep. Set an alarm,” I said, then I handed her a cell phone. I watched to make sure she set the time properly, and placed the phone down onto the desk. Suddenly, I had noticed something rather strange. It wasn’t the same color as the phone she’d played music on that one evening, but I simply figured she probably just had a private one as well as a separate one for her governing duties. Finally, I removed her heels and pants, covered her with a blanket, and crawled into her lovely, warm arms.

“Good night, my love,” I whispered very quietly, knowing she would not hear it.

When next my eyes opened, I saw a bright light shining down through the darkness coming from the governor’s computer screen. Once more awake, I heard footsteps approaching and saw her return to her chair with a drink.

“Joan, what time is it?” I mumbled quietly.

“Oh, god! You made me jump. It’s early. Go on back to sleep,” she said.

“Well, I’m awake now...” I said with a yawn.

“Fine. It’s 0345,” she replied.

“Goodness, Joan. You need rest,” I said, as I stood up behind her.

“I got a little over three hours sleep. I’ll live. There’s still much to do. Now, here’s what I’ve found. Last night after you went back to your unit, I sent a guard to double check the kitchen - no missing knives or other cutlery. They’re all still attached to their chains. Nothing out of the ordinary, but they did find Missy’s grog. She’ll be thrilled with ‘dickhead,’ when she looks for it,” said the governor, smirking.

I chuckled, “well, that ought to confuse them both pretty well! But that’s unfortunate. The kitchen knives seemed a good lead.”

The governor continued. “The two inmates you observed walking into the prison from the yard probably used whatever drugs they obtained while out of camera view because the guards found nothing in their cells or in their possession,” explained the governor.

“I’d worried about that,” I replied. 

“Well, not a wasted day however...look,” said the governor, pointing at paused security footage on her screen. “That’s the inmate you saw with the mermaid,” she added, before clicking over to a file. “Here is the inmate’s prisoner file - and guess who lives in the same unit as our murder victim? Now, look at this. That prisoner, Emily Grant, works in the shop...with access to tools and whatever else. Next, the one inmate who stood with the two huggers near the basketball court - Stephanie Anderson - is a shop worker too, who also lives in the same unit as our murder victim. I will question those inmates in the morning to determine what they know about...well all of it. And...maybe one of them will give up the guard,” she finished.

“This is...fascinating. I can’t believe it. And I almost forgot to mention Lili’s friend...this Emily Grant! Thank goodness I’d remembered at the last minute! You’re unbelievable, Joan.” I replied in utter astonishment at the whole situation.

“I never could have found them without you, my dear,” said the governor, taking my hand and kissing my fingers. She then pulled me into her lap and hugged me tight.

“Well I suppose the most difficult part is over, at least,” I said, naively, while sliding my arms around her.

“Hardly. Now I have to get them to tell me the truth,” replied the governor.

Suddenly, that part began to worry me...

“Uh...Joan. How will you go about...getting the truth?” I asked, nervously.

“Oh, not this again. I will do what is necessary,” she replied sternly.

I sat up upon her lap and looked into her serious eyes.

“Perhaps you can just call them into your office first, and try to talk to them - one at a time,” I suggested.

“Yes, my dear, I’m sure they’ll be happy to tell me all about it. Just let me handle the rest. You have done very well and I am grateful,” she replied, a bit condescendingly.

“Listen, I understand they’re not simply going to give it up easily but you can and should try to speak with them before rushing to more...serious tactics. Why don’t you just tell the police what you’ve found?” I suggested, more firmly.

“By the time the police have gotten involved, the murder weapon will be up the river and the inmates will have lawyers making sure they face no penalties. No. They will be placed in isolation to prevent them from destroying evidence or communicating with one another, or warning others. I need to determine who they are dealing with and put a stop to it before it gets out of hand again. I have far more experience than you, my dear. You need to trust my judgement,” the governor explained.

“I understand your logic and expertise. I won’t argue with you anymore but, Joan, would you at least, as a favor to me for helping you, just try speaking to them first? Offer them some kind of deal, even if it’s false - anything you must say without resorting to violence first. It is not a tall order, and I am begging you, please...” I pleaded.

“A false deal? Well that’s noble. Fine. You did help me and I owe you this favor. I’ll try it your way, and when that doesn’t work I will do it my way. No arguments, understood? They’re still going to isolation. That’s the end of it,” said the governor.

“Very well...” I sighed.

“Good. Since you’re awake now, I’ll have you sent back to your unit so I can finish preparing for the day,” said the governor.

“Alright,” I replied, softly.

“Julia?” she said, beckoning my eyes back to hers.

I looked back upon the governor worriedly and she stroked my cheek gently with her thumb. 

“It’s going to be fine, my dear,” said the governor, reassuringly, and she kissed my lips softly.


	21. Grandfather

[“You see, but you do not observe.”  
\- Sherlock Holmes, Adventure I: ‘A Scandal in Bohemia’ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle]

All was silent when I returned to my cell early that morning, but my mind was clamoring with distress upon the sudden realization that I’d now share the responsibility for the fate of the suspects whom I had offered to the governor. My doubts were not of their guilt, for I knew her logic was sound. Those were indeed the women we were after, and they had committed an abhorrent act of brutality upon a very young, very frightened victim. There was but one doubt, and it was whether or not I’d enabled a different kind of addict, providing her with precisely that which I’d strived to guide her from. I’d been so concerned with seeking justice for the young woman who’d suffered, that I’d forgotten the cost of achieving that goal. What had I done…and…was it worth it? I’d laid upon my bed staring blankly for the remainder of lights-out, wishing I’d never gotten involved. I wanted to believe the governor’s words, but I’d known in my heart that something in her past had created a need - a need which likely outweighed her desire to do the opposite, for my sake. Her love for me was growing with each day and I’d hoped it would perhaps give her the strength to resist, or at least dull her dark impulses. I’d recalled what she’d said about the victim - how she could not bring herself to be too hard on the girl given the apparentness of her slow mental capacities. Among many other testaments, that circumstance alone had proven that she wasn’t entirely heartless and cruel. This brought me to another problem. Had the governor been harder on the victim while seeking out the facts, then perhaps she would have discovered what the girl had been concealing inside her abdomen. Perhaps she wouldn’t have died - and maybe that was my fault for guilting the governor regarding her approach. It seemed I’d done everything wrong, and the pillow slowly soaked up my tears as I blamed myself for the unfortunate end of this young woman’s life.

The inmates began rising for the new day, but I remained in bed trying desperately to calm myself before breakfast. The last thing I wanted was to be seen this way for it would only draw attention and raise questions I could not afford to risk. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Jools? Are you in there?” I heard Andie say through the door.

I did not answer hoping she’d simply go away, but the door opened slowly and she saw me lying there in a ball upon my wet pillow, facing the wall in silence. She closed the door and sat beside me without a word, perhaps waiting for me to offer to her what so clearly troubled my mind. When I said nothing at all, she stroked my arm gently and tried to console me.

“Jools, you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to, but we must make an appearance at breakfast or it will create more problems for you. Come, wash your face and try to calm yourself,” Andie suggested, softly.

“I know, I just,” I paused, tearfully, “I’ve fucked everything up.”

“Well I doubt that, but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s happened,” Andie replied.

I’d never wanted to speak openly of the governor with anyone, especially not Andie for I knew what she’d believed. Despite Andie having known the truth about us, I had never willingly admitted it. Though at that moment, I could no longer manage it all alone any further.

“I…love her, Andie,” I confessed with difficulty, and I’d began crying all over again.

“Oh, Jools…come here,” Andie replied, while grabbing me tight. “Shhhhh, shh. It’s alright. Shhh, I know, sweetie. Calm down, love. It’s going to be alright,” Andie said, consoling me with a warm hug.

“I cannot help myself,” I said through tears and shaky breaths.

“It’s alright,” Andie repeated, rocking me gently.

She held me for a while till I quieted once more. I hadn’t realized until then just how badly I needed to tell someone. It felt like a weight had been lifted with a few small words.

“Listen, Jools, I don’t need to know anything. You don’t have to…” Andie started to say.

“No, I needed to say it. I did. I couldn’t conceal the fact anymore. You’ve been a good friend and I should have trusted you. I’m sorry,” I replied.

“There is no need for apologies,” she said.

“No but there is. It’s my fault she’s dead!” I replied, tearing up again.

“Who?” Andie replied, curiously.

“That poor girl. The one who arrived with drugs in her possession - in her stomach! If I hadn’t told Joan she shouldn’t be so harsh then the victim might have told her they were inside her - I know it. I fucked up. And now, I’ve given her the suspects. She’s going to beat them because of me. Those evil and sick animals who selfishly used and butchered that poor young soul…I almost hope Joan bashes them through a wall. They deserve everything that comes to them now,” I confessed angrily.

“Quiet down, love, you don’t want anyone to hear this,” Andie replied. “Look, none of this is your fault. Not a bit. You have been manipulated, can’t you see?”

“That’s not true!” I replied. “She has changed, Andie. She is not the same woman I met when I arrived. Joan has her faults, she has weaknesses and emotions like the rest of us. She is not the monster you all have deemed her. That woman is a kind and gentle soul who has been torn apart by this cruel and unmerciful life. Just as I have. I cannot believe she is irredeemable, not after the love she has shown me - the care and protection, and tenderness. I will not leave her to suffer alone in darkness anymore. And yet I’ve offered her the poison she struggles to eject from herself. I am a complete and total fucking idiot, Andie. I don’t know what to do anymore. No matter how hard I try I keep making the wrong choices. I am lost, Andie. All I know for certain, is I will not abandon her even if it kills me.”

“The governor is not your responsibility to save, Jools. She may be broken and that is unfortunate but you alone cannot tame a dangerous and unpredictable wild creature. When you try to lock yourself inside a cage with a beast they become more ferocious and you alone are left to face the fangs,” said Andie, sharply. 

“Joan would never hurt me. She goes out of her way to see to it that no danger befalls me. You have no right to speak of her the way you do. I never should have said anything,” I replied, frustratedly.

“You do not know that for certain. She may make you feel protected and safe but she is the thing you should fear most. Can she protect you from HERSELF?” Andie asked, releasing me from her embrace.

Andie then sat upon the edge of the bed holding her head in her hands.

I sighed. “I...I know you only want to help, Andie. I am sorry. Forgive me,” I said, rubbing her back.

“I don’t know what more I can say to convince you. I think I’d better go. I will see you at breakfast,” Andie replied, rising to her feet.

“Andie wait,” I pleaded, and she turned back to me.

“You are my best friend. I’ve offered you my only remaining secret because I trust you. I just want you to also trust me,” I said, solemnly.

“It’s not you I cannot trust, Jools. It’s your heart,” she replied, and then she departed quietly. 

When I arrived at breakfast, Andie was rather silent. It was yet another mark of failure to add to my miserable week, and I couldn’t bear it. There was nothing more I could say to set her mind at ease about the governor. Her mind was made up about it all, and so was mine. What I’d known to be true, through having witnessed the governor’s good nature, was worth more to me than the despicable rumors Andie was willing to believe over my first hand experiences. It frustrated me to no end, yet I knew she simply cared. I therefore couldn’t be angry with her for her deep sincerity. I was certain with time she’d come around, and we’d be just fine again. 

“You two look like you’ve been to a funeral. I’ll ask the bartender to get you both a strong one,” said Vick.

Gertie giggled. “Oh leave them alone, grumpy. We can’t all be as pleasant as you are all the time,” she teased.

“Okay, serious question...‘If a child refuses to nap, are they guilty of resisting a rest?’...” teased Vick, trying desperately to crack a smile from the two of us. We just rolled our eyes and groaned. “Ugh, fine. It’s not my fault you have no sense of humor. Maybe you kids do need a nap, or a good stiff one - a drink, that is. Or maybe just something stiff.”

“Yes, I think you’ve said quite enough now,” said Gertie giggling. She then tugged Vick’s sleeve. “Time for some fresh air,” she said, leaving the table.

“Nobody appreciates me,” said Vick, following behind.

Once they left, I tried to break the ice, for Andie’s pain only fueled mine more.

“Well, it wasn’t a very good joke...” I teased.

“She meant well. But yes, pretty bad,” Andie replied dryly.

“Where were you yesterday? I missed you at lunch,” I asked.

Andie gave me a look as if to suggest the avoidance of that particular discussion right then.

“Let’s go outside,” she said.

We walked together to the far end of the yard where no one could listen and she explained that she’d been spying for the governor the same as I had done. I’d assumed that had been the case but I’d asked anyway for I wanted to be sure something bad hadn’t happened to her. I was relieved.

“The governor sent me on a wild goose chase. I found nothing at all. It seems you had all the luck. I was ordered to check each and every one of the known entry and hiding locations for drugs and weapons. I’d also been tasked with shadowing the known dealers and smugglers, but none of them had been doing anything out of the ordinary. It appears, from what you’ve discovered, that we have a new group attempting to take the lead on drug distribution here. Though now,” she paused with a sigh, “they’ll be lucky to see the light of day for quite some time. Don’t be surprised if when next you see them, they’re simply soulless shells of what once were women,” Andie finished.

“Those women were soulless before the underworld had a chance to welcome them,” I replied, bitterly.

“I can’t disagree, but even the wicked deserve more sympathy than what they will receive. Either way, we’re fortunate this will have ended as quickly as it started. I don’t know what you did to find them but, now that you have, you can expect your girlfriend to want your assistance again in the future. You belong to her now,” Andie warned, then she walked off without another word.

Not long after she’d left me, Gertie stepped over with concern. “Jools, are you alright? You and Andie appear to be having quite the morning. Is there anything I can do? You don’t have to tell me your personal business if you don’t want to, but I’m always here if either of you need me,” she offered sweetly.

“You’re very kind, Gertie, truly. Thank you for that. But we’re fine. She just had a long day yesterday and was annoyed about it. We all have our crummy days,” I fibbed.

“Alright, just as long as it’s nothing serious. I’ll let you be alone if you’d prefer, or you can come sit with us. Cheer up, pretty girl. Even in this place there’s always a reason to look forward to tomorrow,” Gertie replied, and she hugged me.

“Thank you, Gertie. Don’t start singing that song now...” I teased, hugging her back.

Gertie then walked off singing, “I love ya, tomorrow, you’re only a day away...”

It was ironic that she happened to choose those words, for tomorrow came but there’d been no word from the governor. Her guard was nowhere to be found once again, and she’d seemingly vanished like she had before, when things had come to a screeching halt for us. It was positively tormenting to wait without even a hint as to what resulted from the grueling hours spent trying to solve this massively elaborate mess of a conspiracy. After a second day had passed with still nothing, I agonized in wonder at what might have befallen them both, as much as I’d grown to hate them. Most of all, I was terrified that the governor had slipped right back into her old ways, and remained there.

“Hey! Welcome back to the world!” the women chanted and clapped at breakfast on the third day, when a few inmates who had been rotting in isolation had miraculously returned from the dead.

“Shouldn’t have let you dumbasses out of The Slot. It’s like Big Trouble In Little China with the lot of you,” someone teased.

“Yeah, well I guess it’s my lucky day, bitches...and we’re in Australia, numb nuts,” said one of the women who’d just been released.

“I know we’re in fuckin’ Australia!” the other shouted back.

“It was a joke...” she replied.

As we all sat watching the silly banter and commotion, Gertie and Vick were dying of laughter but Andie and I were...not. Andie looked at me a bit worried and I wasn’t quite sure what she’d been thinking. When I’d seen those women released, I’d wondered if the suspects might also have been let out as well, perhaps to be turned over to the police finally. Andie got up from the table unexpectedly and left the cafeteria alone. She hadn’t even finished eating yet. I waited just a bit, finished some more of my breakfast and went out to the yard hoping that was where she’d gone. Andie was not in the yard. I looked around for her some more but had not seen her again for the rest of the day. Those three days felt longer than the week I’d spent in waiting, following the governor’s goodbye kiss at the flower box. I cried myself to sleep that third night, beginning to lose all hope in my choices, my judgement, and in my own strength.

On the fourth day, when I barely had enough motivation to open my eyes anymore, I stayed in my cell through breakfast. I was sick with worry and just the idea of eating nauseated me. After a while of simply lying in wait for whatever was to come of it all, I drifted off to sleep again for my nerves had kept me waking all through the night. I was still absolutely exhausted. When Gertie and Vick hadn’t seen me at breakfast or in the yard, Gertie decided to check on me.

“Jools, are you in here? Oh, I’m sorry I woke you up. Are you feeling ill?” she asked, sweetly with concern.

“Hello, Gertie. Yes, I might be coming down with a cold,” I fibbed.

“That’s awful, I’m sorry to hear that. If you need anything to help you feel better, you just tell me, alright? I’ll let you sleep some more. Feel better, pretty girl,” she said softly, then she closed the door again gently.

Just before lunch, I had a very unexpected visitor.

“Governor wants to see you,” the guard whispered while waking me with a gentle nudge on my arm.

“Holy hell, you scared me!” I said as I awoke in a bit of a daze. “What time is it?” I asked.

“It’s nearly eleven o’clock. Come with me,” she replied.

“But it’s still light out,” I replied.

“Yes, eleven o’clock in the morning,” replied the guard.

“Is the Governor alright?” I asked.

The guard, however, chose not to answer my question. 

“It isn’t my place to get involved. Move along. Let’s not keep her waiting,” she said, gesturing with her hand to get out of the bed.

I wasn’t sure what to make of that response, but it worried me. Perhaps she was ordered to always remain silent with me. She’d never said much of anything, so perhaps it was truly nothing to fret over, I’d thought and hoped.

As I was getting dressed, I decided to speak to her. “I know you have your reasons for your silence. I’ll respect your right not to answer, but I must ask you something. Say nothing if you must. Why do you keep our secrets?” I asked, when curiosity finally wore me to the bone.

The guard sighed and shot me a concerned glance before looking away again. “You aren’t like the rest,” she paused, “and you deserve the protection you’ve received,” she replied somewhat reluctantly.

“The rest of who?” I asked.

“The guilty,” she added, after some hesitation. “Hurry up, Wellington. We need to go,” she said sharply when I’d stopped momentarily to look upon her.

The guard led me through the corridor to an empty unit, a lot like the one I’d been taken to the very first night.

“What is this place?” I asked her as we approached, but she made no reply.

She stood in front of a closed cell with the curtain drawn upon the window, then opened the door revealing the governor who was standing by the window, waiting for me.

“Good morning, my dear,” said the governor, turning her gaze from the window and holding her hand out to me.

As I stepped inside I heard the door shut behind me, and the barred gate to the unit was then locked as I could hear the keys rattling outside. I placed my hand into the governor’s, then she kissed my fingers as she’d often done. It was the last thing I’d expected - to see her in a pleasant frame of mind, and offering sweet affection.

“What are we doing here, Joan? What happened to you? I’ve been worried sick...” I said.

“I know,” she replied. “When I rolled back my security tapes and hadn’t seen you at breakfast this morning, I began to worry about you too. Are you ill?” she asked.

“No, I am just utterly exhausted from being left to wonder. Do you have any idea what it does to me when you vanish the way you do? I simply can’t take it,” I replied.

“Julia, you knew what was going on. You are stronger than all this. If I’d called upon you too soon it would only put you at risk, my dear. We are here in this unit instead of the office so no one will question your involvement in the recent developments. Your safety is at the forefront of my mind when I make these decisions,” she replied.

“You could have told me ahead of time that you’d sever contact for a while. Why can’t you tell me these things and keep my mind at ease? I worry about you. What has happened to drag this all on so long?” I asked, finally.

“I did as you asked,” replied the governor. “You wanted talking - this is the length of time you must wait to see results of merely talking. I haven’t gotten confessions yet, but they are wearing down the longer they are left to rot there,” she explained.

I most certainly hadn’t expected that explanation. It was such a relief, I simply threw my arms around her and began to cry.

“I was afraid I’d lost you, Joan. Forgive me,” I said, tearfully.

“There is nothing to forgive. Come, sit with me,” said the governor, turning and gesturing toward the bed.

I crawled over toward the corner and sat with my back up against the wall. The governor moved close beside me, holding my head upon her chest - her feet crossed at the ankles while they hung off the long edge of the mattress.

“I am sorry I worried you so,” said the governor, stroking my arm and kissing the top of my head as I gripped her around her waist.

“Please find a way to contact me from now on, no matter how busy or distracted you may be. I beg you,” I pleaded.

“Very well, my dear,” she replied, kissing my head again. “But you must promise me that you won’t fall apart so easily when days become difficult. You are much tougher than you allow yourself to be, Julia. I’ve seen the fire, and it glows beautifully when you let it,” said the governor.

The governor always knew how to choose the most touching phrases. I raised my head from her chest and looked into her solemn eyes.

“You truly do care for me so very much, don’t you...” I said, factually though asking merely in a rhetorical form.

The governor looked into my eyes warmly and dropped her gaze to my lips before returning to my eyes again, and she smiled. I leaned in and kissed the governor softly, my heart beginning to race all over again with a new and happier source than the anxiety and grief which kept it ticking so rapidly for days on end. Our soft, gentle kiss gradually turned passionate and I slid my tongue inside her mouth as I reached between her legs. The governor pulled her lips from me suddenly with a gentle moan.

“Mmmh. Julia, we can’t. I have to get back to work,” the governor said reluctantly, as I ignored her and leaned in for another kiss.

“You’ve worked for three days straight,” I whispered against her lips, “I need you now.”

The governor tried with difficulty to resist, but my fingers worked hard to convince her otherwise, and won her over. She opened her legs to allow me more movement, and her hips began to rise and fall with the motions of my fingertips. Her mouth fell open and she closed her eyes leaning her head back against the wall.

“You invade my mind, wicked girl,” she said, “and you know how difficult it is for me to deny your desires. Delightful little temptress...”

“I’m not sure I’ve convinced you yet. Let me try harder,” I teased her seductively.

I began undoing the governor’s belt as she gazed into my eyes hungrily and with ever increasing breathing intensity. Her eyes dropped from mine to look down upon my hand as I unbuttoned her pants and lowered the zipper, and she observed as I slid into her panties. When my fingertips were greeted by her arousal, the governor’s head leaned back against the wall once again as she looked upon the ceiling with a moan. I pleasured her with my fingers for a while, kissing her in between watching her naughty and sexy expressions. When I slipped my fingers inside her, she seemed to lose her mind with need.

“Ga...ah fuck!” she moaned while clutching my hair with one hand and the bedding material inside the other. After some gentle thrusting and teasing, the governor suddenly lunged forward, sitting herself upon the edge of the bed as she simultaneously dropped her pants around her ankles. “Get over here,” she commanded while grabbing my hair again, and directing me onto my knees upon the floor in front her. She pulled my face between her legs forcefully and gathered my hair inside her hands. I did not hesitate to pleasure her as she’d desired. It drove me wild when she took control of me that way, and I moaned against her lower lips as she pushed my face against herself hard.

“Remove your shirt,” she commanded a bit formally, and I obeyed promptly.

The governor practically tore the bra from my body then gazed upon my bare breasts for a moment, and it appeared to drive her quite mad all over again. She grabbed my hair once again, drawing me back between her thighs.

“Finish me off like a good little girl,” commanded the governor, pushing her hips against my tongue. “Mmmm,” she moaned, “suck me harder.”

Her words seemed strange, but I was so revved up I could hardly notice at that moment. The governor was deliciously vulgar at just the right times. She always seemed to know when the dirty talking would fire me up the most. My tongue went after her like a demon possession and she yanked the blanket right out from its’ tucked position as her body convulsed one final time before her release.

“Holy shit, that was hot, Joan...” I said as I collapsed upon her thigh. She stroked my hair as she laid otherwise motionless upon her back.

“No kidding,” she teased through panting breaths.

“Please tell me this room will be available for a few more nights,” I teased back.

When she’d composed herself enough to speak, she explained this unit would soon be housing the prisoners who must be kept from others for their own protection - the pedophiles and child murderers who would be at risk for rage among the other women.

“Oh, well that’s romantic,” I joked. “I guess we’ll find another means then.”

The governor laughed. “We will,” she replied.

I was quiet for a moment as I thought more on her explanation of those quarters. It never really dawned on me that such women did exist among the prison population there, for I had in fact not seen or heard of them. Suddenly, I began to recall the unpleasantness of my past and I let a statement sort of slip from my lips.

“You know if anyone else had said those things to me, it would have ruined the moment rather abruptly. But I feel safe with you, and I become lost in you,” I confessed.

“What things? What did I say?” she asked curiously.

I hesitated a moment before answering for I did not want to make her feel guilty, but I’d already given her cause for concern and was compelled to elaborate.

“Do you remember when I told you of the man who took me in after my father died?” I asked.

“Yes, my dear,” she said, softly and sympathetically.

“He’d said similar words like that to me...” I replied.

“Said what?” she asked again, as I still hadn’t explained.

“Suck me harder...finish me off...like a good little girl,” I confessed with difficulty.

The governor sat up then, and looked upon me. “Did I say that?” she asked, rather surprised.

“Well, yes, Joan. Just a moment ago,” I replied, a bit astonished that she’d forgotten her own words so quickly.

The governor fell silent and her expression grew intensely perplexed and even melancholic.

“Joan...are you alright?” I asked deeply concerned at her sudden confusion.

After a moment of blankness, she stood and secured her pants around her waist, then sat upon the edge of the mattress once again, quietly. I’d begun to wonder if those words held meaning for her, to an extent she hadn’t truly internalized until I repeated them and provided my own memory. Her expression was all too familiar to me. I knew there was something dark, painfully lurking about in her mind and I was certain it needed to be expelled at once.

“Joan...have you...ever been with a man?” I asked as gently as I could manage, hoping to draw her from those shadows.

The governor looked upon me almost grief stricken. After a bit of hesitation, she answered with strain.

“Not out of desire,” she confessed, a bit apathetic then.

“Who said those words, Joan?” I asked, nervously, hoping I’d been wrong in my assumptions.

The governor refused to answer that question, then began smoothing her hair and uniform to ready herself to leave the room.

“You imprison yourself with these memories,” I said softly, taking her hands into mine and beckoning her eyes to look upon me.

“These are nightmares, not memories. Do you honestly think resurrecting your inner demons is somehow better than letting them lie dead? That is foolish,” she replied.

“Was it your father?” I asked, taking a leap of faith.

The governor pulled her hands from mine and stood over me with contempt in her eyes.

“What are you trying to do? Does my misery somehow help you to feel better about your own? Would you like to compare stories so you can go about your life knowing someone else had it harder? Grow up and deal with your shit. You wear that mark upon your arm as though it were a blemish. It is a badge of honor. Don't fucking forget it. You became a woman at fourteen. Now buck up and act like it,” said the governor, while crouching close to my face. “Get up!” she shouted, grabbing my hair, and I rose to my feet.

“Joan, you’re hurting me,” I winced. “Please…stop!” I begged.

“Sit, then,” she said, tossing me upon the bed. “You want a story? Here’s a story. When I was ten years old I accidentally walked in on my father masturbating in the bathroom. I was mortified. Would you like to know how he handled that? Consoling words, perhaps? Embarrassment? No, darling. He closed the lid on toilet, sat down, and said, ‘finish me off like a good little girl’ ...I didn’t even know what the fuck that meant. He reeked of vodka too, and yet I still drink the shit. What else would you like to know? Is that enough for you?” asked the governor, fuming.

I stood from the bed and wrapped my arms around her as she struggled to accept my embrace - but after a moment the governor gave in, though leaving her arms down at her sides.

“You cannot neglect yourself by leaving your mind black - to wander alone through a graveyard of suffering. It is not weak to speak of the evils that haunt you this way. Stop brutalizing yourself. It wasn’t your fault and yet you punish yourself, and others. He isn’t here anymore. Let him go, Joan,” I pleaded, tightening my grasp.

The governor remained silent and cold. Her memories did not bring upon tears, only anger and bitterness. Nothing more. She’d simply shut down then, and spoke not another word to me.

“Joan please, talk to me. Don’t turn it all off again. You are a human being with emotions other than anger. I’ve seen them all and they are beautiful. I am begging you to trust me with your mind as much as you have your heart. I love you, Joan, all of you, even your anger. Don’t turn yourself from me when I extend my hand to pull you from your Hell,” I paused. “You’re not alone there anymore,” I said, looking up at her raging eyes.

The governor looked upon me, her fury beginning to fade just slightly. There was a twitch upon her face as she strained herself to accept my words. She wanted to leave, yet she couldn’t.

“Release me,” she demanded, coldly.

“Please don’t do this again, Joan,” I begged.

When I wouldn’t let go of her, she threw her arms around me, lifted me from the floor and dropped me onto the bed. She stood staring down upon me viciously and confused, as if she didn’t know what to do next. There were two choices, however, as we both knew well: Stay, or leave. I remained silent for this was hers to decide now. 

“Move over,” she commanded after a long deliberation, and I hurried out of the way.

The governor laid upon the bed silently, seeming to need time to collect her thoughts. It was evident she’d still been struggling to determine whether or not to run from me or embrace me. I did not speak nor touch her, until she grabbed onto me and pulled me close to her breast. With much relief I slid my arms around her and buried my face in her chest. For a time, the governor did not utter a word nor move any further. Then, finally, she spoke.

“You may not see it now, but someday you will know why some of us prefer to walk alone in darkness,” said the governor.

I held her a while longer as I studied hard on that phrase, and I thought of a story I could offer as a lesson of love, and of human decency. I moved back a bit, observing the governor for a moment. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes as if she couldn’t bear to be seen or look at me. I reached up and gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb.

“I’d like to tell you something I never told you before. You know the stories of my pain and suffering, but allow me to explain a part of me you don’t quite understand. I once told you that you’d shown me more decency than anyone else has in twenty-nine years. That was true. I’ve never known a lover like you. But there was one other who’d helped me along in this life - a friend. When I left that horrible man behind, the one who I recalled earlier, I was all alone again. But I preferred to risk my life on my own, on the streets, than remain in a home of riches and wealth with the knowledge that I were simply a sexual plaything. I spent many a night trying to find somewhere to sleep. I was becoming desperate again, and starving. One particular night when I’d sought shelter inside an old Australian pub, an elderly man saw me sitting there in the corner alone, tired, and afraid. He spoke with me for a while and realized rather quickly that I had nowhere else to go. He got me something to eat, and offered to take me to his home to allow me to bathe, for I was stinking and visibly dirty. In a moment of weakness I decided to accept regardless of his intentions. His house was rather simple and modest, but the walls were filled with books, and art. It was cozy, and somehow felt like home. He gave me some clean clothes and a towel, and waited by the fireplace while I washed. When I returned to him, he said, ‘it’s quite late. Would you like to go to bed?’ Given my encounter with the man I’d lived with the previous year, I thought he’d wanted my body. I began to undress before him and he stopped me in an instant. He then explained that he wanted only to help me - to pull me ‘from the shadows’ I’d clearly been trapped inside. Those were his words. He told me then, that I’d reminded him of his only daughter - that she too was beautiful and had suffered at the hands of evil men. She’d gone missing many years before, and he was left only to believe she had died. That lonely old gentleman thought I was a gift to him, and a chance to save a life he’d lost. I was fifteen years old then. Over the next three years, he taught me to write and let me read the books he’d authored. And he gave me a gift I will take with me the rest of my life: Art. It was he who taught me to sketch. ‘Sell your art to men, young woman, not your body,’ he’d told me. Without that man, I would have surely been lost in the shadows.”

The governor turned to me then, and held me in her arms silently. I finished my story as we embraced.

“I called him, ‘Grandpa’ for he truly was deserving of the title. He’d known all along he was dying, and wrote in his final Will and Testament that I was to be given all he’d left behind. When he died, I remained in his home tutoring youngsters, and giving drawing lessons to make ends meet. You know the rest of this story, but you needed to understand how it all began. That nephew of his…is nothing but a dirty mark on Grandpa’s good name. I will rot here now, facing the punishment that miserable man deserves, all because of jealousy and greed. But I will never regret having known my grandfather, even if it led me here…for it all led me to you.”

The governor was indeed blown away by my unexpected remarks - positive words and explanations of the true meaning of love, generosity, gratitude, partnership and even mentorship. All of these human necessities - these gifts - were missing from her life, but I offered them now. Having received them I knew how to give them. But as someone who’d never truly been given those things, it was that much more astonishing and profound that she’d had the means and the capacity to offer them to me. She had no idea what that meant - how truly wonderful that made her. The governor was leaps and bounds more beautiful inside than she credited herself. I went on to explain all of this to her, until she couldn’t hear another word without kissing my lips.

“My sweet and loving dear,” whispered the governor. “I do not deserve you,” she said, kissing me again. “Please forgive me for the way I treated you. You mean so much to me,” said the governor, reeling me in close and tight.

“You deserve my love more than you know, Joan. Take it. Please - and don’t let go of it again,” I replied, kissing her forehead.

Her eyes were visibly welling up but she simply closed them and kissed me passionately.

“I want to feel your bare body on mine,” whispered the governor between kisses. “I want to make love to you, in the manner you are deserving of being loved.” Her eyes opened again and she gazed at me with the deepest candor. “I love you,” she said to me once again. Then she kissed me.


	22. Tethered

[“To Sherlock Holmes she is always The Woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler. All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise but admirably balanced mind. He was, I take it, the most perfect reasoning and observing machine that the world has seen, but as a lover he would have placed himself in a false position. He never spoke of the softer passions, save with a gibe and a sneer. They were admirable things for the observer—excellent for drawing the veil from men’s motives and actions. But for the trained reasoner to admit such intrusions into his own delicate and finely adjusted temperament was to introduce a distracting factor which might throw a doubt upon all his mental results. Grit in a sensitive instrument, or a crack in one of his own high-power lenses, would not be more disturbing than a strong emotion in a nature such as his. And yet there was but one woman to him...”

\- Dr. John Watson on Sherlock Holmes, from Adventure I: ‘A Scandal In Bohemia’ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle]

We’d spent hours in that room together making love and talking, then making love again. The guard made her excuses for the governor’s absence, and it had simply been assumed that I were still lying in bed with illness, so I was not expected at lunch. Despite our lack of sustenance, we were fully satisfied having dined upon one another’s bodies all afternoon.

“I’m not sure I can manage another one,” I said in jest, as the governor began seducing me all over again.

“You can’t blame me for trying,” she teased back. “Turn over,” she directed, and I laid facing down upon the mattress. The governor climbed over me and began massaging my back and shoulders with firm grasps. It was delightful.

“Do you simply live in a constant state of arousal?” I joked, when I felt her wetness against my cheeks.

“Only when I’m with you, sexy dear,” she replied, tracing her fingers up my spine. “Are you complaining?” she asked, playfully.

“Not at all...Governor,” I teased.

The governor chuckled as she reached up and slid her fingertips inside my hair, massaging my scalp softly.

“Mmm, that feels lovely,” I said.

“I’ll wager success upon the number three. Care to play? No cheating now...” she said, suggestively.

“Oh, I suppose I’ll take that bet. For gambling’s sake, of course,” I quipped.

“What do I get if you lose? Though I suppose it’s not really a loss...” asked the governor, naughtily.

“Three,” I replied.

“Hmm, I like those odds,” said the governor.

The governor sent me howling into the pillow once again as she slid backward between my legs, and placed her fingers against my lips. She teased me for a time, running her fingertips along my soaking arousal. The governor then slipped a single finger inside as she grasped my cheek firmly in her other hand. She spanked me just once before inserting a second, then took my cheek again as she thrusted in and out. As my moans grew louder, she took her fingers away, then leaned in and began licking me from behind. She grabbed my hips and raised me to my knees, while plugging me over and over with her warm tongue. While massaging my thighs with tight grips from her strong soft hands, she moaned into me, and rapidly moved her face side to side between my cheeks. When she reached under and cupped my breasts, my body began shuddering wildly against her tongue. “Mmmm,” she moaned, “I’ll never tire of the way you taste.”

She was so good at saying just the right words to set my lower half on fire. I began disassembling completely from within.

“Ohh...oh, I’m so close,” I muffled against the mattress through heavy breaths.

“Aaahhh, mmmmh,” the governor moaned against me as she reached back again, and parted my lips wider.

“Ah, yes, like that,” were my final words before I crashed down onto the bed with utter exhaustion.

The governor dropped down beside me and said, “I guess we win.”

We both laughed heartily.

After a few minutes she suddenly started explaining more about what she’d discovered over the previous few days.

“You know, on the topic of gambling, that new guard was very much taken for a ride by another. One of my sources did some background work on the one I’d suspected after he accessed the victim’s computer file. Compulsive gambler desperately in need of funds. Typical. I was hoping for something more exciting. Oh well. Still, I’ll need one or both of the women to confess to truly nail his ass to the floor. In the meantime I’ll have some fun with him. He’s down in The Slot mopping out the empty cells as we speak. I’ve left a recording device. I’m hoping the idiots will try to speak to him while he’s there and perhaps reveal something I can work with. I released all the other prisoners to provide the illusion of privacy among them,” said the governor. 

“Amazing... What good news! One step closer. Goodness, Joan. How do you come up with these ideas?” I asked, fascinated as always by her cleverness.

“Twenty long years, my dear. For as unpredictable as human beings can be, there are many who are quite predictable nonetheless. The stupid are easy to manipulate. Criminals who get caught, are particularly dull,” she explained.

“Well, I suppose that would make sense, wouldn’t it?” I laughed. “Gosh you’re terrible, but I love it,” I said, rolling closer to lie upon her breast. As she took me in her arm she began to confess some of her...life precepts.

“I have nothing but contempt for these animals. What separates the human from the animal is the ability to control one’s emotions. It’s the knee-jerk reactions without proper calculation that determine who will lead and who will follow. You can choose to be unempowered, or you can take control of the situation. Real leadership takes control, detachment, and planning. Strive to always maintain your composure, my dear, for it is your greatest weapon against the weak. Emotion leads to mistakes,” said the governor. 

“Well surely you don’t believe that is always true, Joan, but I do follow you in the overall concept. However, sometimes our emotions are in fact what makes us more human than the simply instinctual animals. Emotion and instinct are after all two different things, my love,” I replied.

The governor was silent after those remarks. It seemed she did not draw a distinction between those two things. The reason seemed rather obvious to me, having known a bit about her past. Her words on leadership could only have been taught by her father. She’d once told me he was a ‘military man’ whom I’d now gathered was probably higher in the ranks. It seemed he’d poisoned the governor’s very foundation, in every way one can destroy another person. I couldn’t help but detest him.

“I didn’t mean to insult your beliefs, Joan. I’d just like for you to occasionally appreciate the beauty of your emotions. Without them I could not love you as I do, nor could you love me so profoundly. Your willingness to have emotion has offered you, and I, so much more from this life,” I added, hoping to explain myself better.

The governor remained quiet still, listening to the words but seemingly struggling to actually hear them. Really what it boiled down to was that challenging her own inner structural belief system, terrified her.

“These principles have kept me alive, and are the cornerstones of my success,” she paused, “only with you is the use for them untangled.”

I raised my eyes to hers unable to reply for I was touched beyond words. I then placed my hand upon her cheek and kissed her warm lips tenderly. We closed our eyes and laid together face to face for a while, just listening to one another’s breaths in the peace and quiet. 

“I’m hungry,” said the governor, out of nowhere.

“Me too,” I replied. Then we both started chuckling again.

“Would it be evil of me to ask the guard to bring us something to eat?” she joked.

“Not entirely sure that’s in her job description,” I laughed.

“Hmmm,” she murmured, almost considering it still.

“Well I suppose I’ll have to go get us dinner before they find two corpses lying here. I’ve already shit-canned my work for the day, what’s a few more hours? Later I’ll check the recording and surveillance, then deal with the suspects come nightfall,” said the governor, then she called to the guard on the radio before dressing.

“Do you want anything in particular?” she asked before departing.

“Whatever you’d like is fine by me,” I replied.

“A fourth then?” she teased, then she smiled and left.

While I waited for the governor, I crawled into the blankets and thought some more on the subject of her father. It tore at my heart to know the sources of her suffering, but it also was a relief for I now had the tools to provide proper emotional support. There was still but one enormous mystery, however, and I feared it might be the worst of all: Her mother.

“Wake up, sleepy head. I got us a bunch of goodies and some of those cheeses you like. I had to forgo the wine this time because I cannot govern under the influence,” she teased.

I was so happy to see her. I had some concern she might get distracted by some wild disaster and not be able to return. But there she was, smiling and cheerful. It was one of the most memorable days we’d ever shared.

“Well, look who’s here,” I said, rubbing my eyes and yawning. “I feared you might have come across chaos on your journey and wouldn’t come back. How’d you manage to sneak about without being seen at this hour?” I asked, giggling.

“There’s far more than just one door to a prison. But I guess I probably shouldn’t tell you where all the exits are,” she replied while sitting down beside me, and she winked sweetly.

“Very funny,” I said, sarcastically.

“Nice of you to keep your clothes off. Less work for me,” she said dryly, while she sorted our food.

“I suppose you weren’t kidding about the fourth. Not sure why I’m surprised...Is that a chocolate shake? Oh my goodness! Give it here!” I said excitedly.

“That’s mine!” said the governor, joking, then handed it back over to me.

“Nope, it’s mine now. I licked it,” I teased.

“Funny, that’s how I feel about you...” she quipped.

“You are such a pervert, Ms. Ferguson,” I giggled, shaking my head and adoring it.

“Nonsense. I’m the victim here. You stepped out of that van and took one look in my direction, and I no longer recognized who I was. You may not be guilty of your crime but you’re still a thief...for stealing my focus. Not to mention you’ve wrinkled many of my uniforms. Yes, I’d say you’re to blame. I forgive you,” she said, then kissed my cheek before she took a bite of her sandwich.

“You’re unbelievable...” I laughed.

“Perhaps, but at least I’m not a thief. Can I at least taste the shake before you inhale it entirely?” she asked with her hand extended.

“Mm, how badly do you want the shake?” I asked, playfully.

She narrowed her eyes at me as I held it far away from her.

“Fine, have it your way,” she said, while turning to take another bite of her sandwich. When she turned back to look at me again, she was suddenly very distracted by the sight of my breasts for I’d sneakily smeared the shape of a small heart across my chest with the chocolate ice cream.

“Want some?” I asked, naughtily.

“Who’s the pervert now? Get over here,” she said leaning down and licking it off me without hesitation. “If you’d like to save the rest of that for dessert I’ll happily wear it for you...”

My mouth fell open slightly as she looked upon me both seductively and with the sweetest charm I’d ever seen. I simply couldn’t understand how someone so alluringly expressive had spent so many years burying the most valuable part of themselves. She smiled adorably, then went back to finishing her sandwich. It may seem an odd moment to pinpoint as one which reminded me why I loved her so, but her sense of humor was positively the most witty and charismatic of anyone I’d ever known. Her eyes said so much more than anyone’s. It was an absolute privilege to spend time with that woman.

Once we’d finished eating our meal and finally satisfied those appetites after a long day of satisfying another kind, the governor double checked to make sure the gate was barred, then closed the cell and returned to the bedside. She began undressing again while telling me about a funny incident she’d had on her little adventure to get our food. I was mesmerized as I watched her shed her clothes, observing her lovely mannerisms and the careful attention she’d given to everything she did - so methodical and regimented, neatly folding each item and placing it down nicely upon the chair and the desk. Something as elementary as the way her fingers moved as she unbuttoned her blouse had suddenly become more noticeably beautiful to me. Her gestures, her movements, everything was done with attentiveness and management - and I’d simply loved her for it.

“When I ordered your shake, it was my second go around through the line because I’d remembered I wanted to get you one only after having paid and already halfway through the threshold. The guy at the counter gave me such an odd look when I appeared again, and his reaction was so absurd to me that I decided to give him a little something to think on for the rest of his evening. I said, ‘prisoners are less likely to attack when you offer ice cream.’ No response. Terrible sense of humor he had...” said the governor, dryly.

“Oh, Joan. I’m sure he’s still thinking about it,” I laughed.

“Some people...” she said, so seriously, it made me laugh even more.

The governor crawled into the blankets with me and wrapped my body in her long arms. I laid upon her shoulder enjoying the warmth of her skin once again.

“Every moment spent with you is another thread of love around my heart. Nobody can make me laugh like you, Joan. We never quite know how much we needed something until it’s there. I remember the exact moment where that thread began. When you smiled upon me as the chill from the metal chair startled me so. Your smile could halt an army regiment,” I said, kissing her fingers as she’d often kissed mine.

The governor thought of the memory I’d recalled and smiled again as she observed my kisses against her fingertips. “Well, it was rather funny,” she began to say, making light of it. But she changed her tune suddenly. “The look in your eyes at that moment...scared the shit out of me, Julia...” she confessed.

“I know,” I replied.

The governor then kissed my fingers right back and said, “thank you.”

“For what?” I asked, curiously.

“Painting some color into a monochrome world,” she replied.

I sat up slightly, propping myself onto my elbow to look upon the governor as she finished those words. I gazed upon her magnificent features, admiring her shining black hair and the way that even the slightly raised corners of her mouth made her beauty glow fiercely. I reached up and unsecured her thick, luscious strands, combing my fingers through it gently as it framed her face. Her structures, her lips and eyes...were artwork, and I wanted so much to remember her just as she was right then. I’d wished I had a pencil and paper to capture and record her perfection with utmost accuracy. But it would have to wait...

The governor placed her hand upon my cheek, observing the way I’d been cherishing her with my eyes, and she gently brought my lips to her own. As we kissed I slid my body on top of hers, wrapping my legs around her waist. I felt her nipples hardening against my breasts as I rocked myself forward and back along her soft skin. When I leaned in to kiss her neck, I could hear her begin to breathe through her mouth with excitement. She’d been so attentive to my needs all afternoon, and all I’d desired then was to give her as much pleasure as possible, in every way I could think of. I simply wanted to love all of her.

“Mmmmh...My gorgeous girl, you are astoundingly irresistible,” the governor whispered through gentle moans as I kissed around her breasts and cleavage. “The way your hair moves along my skin is...” she started to say, but could not finish her sentence.

I made a trail of kisses down her torso and along the creases at the tops of her thighs. As my hair brushed along her lower lips she gasped and wanted to clutch onto my head, but she hesitated and kept her hands away. The governor had offered me full control to please her in whatever manner I desired. I ran my fingers and palms over every curvature and crevice of her body, just kissing, loving, and memorizing all that I could with my eyes and hands and lips, so I could never forget her.

She wriggled and moaned as I traced a single fingertip very lightly up along her aroused opening. It was so gratifying to tease and watch her delicious physical reactions. I rubbed her again with two fingers and just a bit more pressure this time, until the gentle stimulations drove her to madness. When I could see she was totally desperate for clitoral contact, I lifted her leg and placed our lower lips together as I began gliding my hips up and down along her slippery skin.

“Oooooh fuck, Julia! Ugh...” the governor screamed at the sensation which traveled through us both like...tethered souls. We moaned in sync together, and as I looked on in ecstasy at the tantalizing sight before my eyes, our bodies trembled...then surrendered as one.


	23. The Empty Cathedral

[“It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data. Insensibly one begins to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts.”  
\- Sherlock Holmes, Adventure I: ‘A Scandal In Bohemia’ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle]

Upon returning to my unit, I was met with curious eyes from both Gertie and Vick who were sitting on the couches in the common area playing chess.

“Jools, I was so worried. Where have you been? It’s been hours since I last came to check on you and found an empty bed. Please tell me you’re alright,” said Gertie.

“I’m sorry, Gertie, I should have told you I was going to the medical unit. I have a bit of a virus and was dehydrated, so I spent some time receiving intravenous liquids and resting. I’m going to go lie down now,” I fibbed.

“Ugh, well stay away from me then! I don’t need to spend anymore of my time recovering from more ailments,” said Vick, half joking.

“Can’t you ever be nice, Vick? Goodness. Alright, Jools, just let us know if you need us for anything. Wake me up if you have any trouble in the night. I do hope you’ll feel better quickly,” replied Gertie.

“That’s sweet, Gertie. Thank you,” I said, just before walking inside my room.

I hated to lie but there was no other option, and I was quite relieved they hadn’t gone looking for me only to discover I was most certainly not where I claimed to have been. That fib could have ended disastrously otherwise, and was rather risky. When I returned to my bed I’d found another gift tucked under the pillow - a black box wrapped with a red ribbon. Upon opening it I practically squealed with excitement for inside was a fabulously pretty sketchbook with the red letter “J” inscribed in the black leather cover. Underneath the sketchbook was an assortment of red sketching pencils of very fine quality. I was absolutely delighted and touched by this new surprise, and I smiled while thinking of how beautiful the governor had looked earlier that evening. Before I could forget a single detail of her frame, I began sketching every part of her that I could remember - just as she’d appeared lying upon the pillow with her hair framing her wonderful structures. I spent the rest of the evening recording the memory of her eyes and lips...her perfect cheekbones and jawline. She was the loveliest image I’d ever put on paper.

In the morning I thought it wise to maintain the appearance of being ill, for it would have been a bit too miraculous if I’d suddenly been perfectly better in a day’s time. When Gertie came to check on me, I asked her if she could perhaps bring me something on her way back from breakfast so I wouldn’t chance spreading my illness around to others. She kindly brought me some tea and few things to eat, and left me to rest. Once she’d gone, I spent hours enjoying my new sketchbook, drawing up little memories I’d had of the governor and even from my past. I recalled a photograph taken of me that Grandpa always adored, where I’d been standing just inside the doorway to the backyard. I sketched a version of that photograph as a gift for the governor, to show her what I’d looked like some years before. My hair had grown longer and I’d gathered a few age lines since that time, but it was still a depiction I thought she’d love to have - one before I were simply...a prisoner.

I went on to sketch an image of Andie, for I thought it might be a kind gesture and a soft way to break the tension between us. I still hadn’t seen her since she’d left the table in the cafeteria, and I’d began to wonder once again why she’d reacted as she had when we’d seen those women returning from isolation. That suddenly led me to another train of thought. I wondered if the governor had successfully managed to gather a recording of the suspects, or the guard, which might finally end this mess. Surely turning a recording over to the police ought to be enough to settle matters, I’d thought. Though I wasn’t very knowledgeable on legality and matters of evidence. I’d simply hoped it could bring it all to a conclusion so we could move on from that dreadful suspense.

At lunch time, Gertie brought me some more tea and things to eat. I’d felt so terrible for this hoax but knew it was very necessary nonetheless. As a ‘thank you’ I decided to also draw up a sketch of sweet little Gertie. She was truly one of the gentlest people I’d ever known, and I was incredibly grateful to her for her trouble. The governor’s new gift couldn’t have come at a more perfect time given my need to feign illness alone in my cell. I couldn’t wait to thank her and tell her how much I’d enjoyed the day with my present. It occurred to me that she might not visit with me again for a few days, but she did promise to find a means to provide me with a message from her guard, at least just once daily.

Just after dinner time, Andie had finally come to visit with me as she’d heard I’d been ill from Gertie.

“Jools?” I heard her say through the door while knocking, and I hid my sketchbook under the bed at once.

“Yes, Andie, come in,” I replied.

She closed the door behind as she came in, and sat in the chair by the desk.

“Are you truly ill, Jools? I wanted to make sure you were alright just in case,” Andie said, sweetly.

“No, Andie. I’m not. I’m very sorry for worrying you. I had to make up a story to explain my long absence yesterday,” I replied.

“Yes, I thought so,” she said, sighing. “Well, I’m relieved you’re not actually feeling awful. What on Earth have you been doing to stay busy all day? You must be bored out of your mind keeping up this little ruse.”

“Well, actually, I haven’t been bored at all. In fact, I have a present for you. Close your eyes,” I directed.

“Should I be afraid?” she said, teasingly as she closed her eyes.

I reached under the bed and tore out the page with the sketch of Andie, then hid the book again.

“I don’t know, you tell me. Open your eyes,” I said, holding up the paper.

Andie was utterly shocked. “Goodness! That is...well that’s me. You never told me you could draw like this. I mean, you said you could draw but I didn’t know you meant...this,” she replied, taking the paper into her hands in astonishment. Her eyes welled up just slightly as she gazed upon it for a while, looking over the level of detail I’d carefully crafted in remembrance of her. “Jools, this is touching, really. I...you’ve captured even the smallest features. To know you remember my face this way is truly a compliment. I’ve never received such a gift. Thank you...so much,” said Andie, a bit emotional.

“You are so very welcome, Andie. Thank you...for the gift of your friendship,” I replied.

Andie suddenly stood up and sat beside me on the bed and hugged me tight.

“Thank you,” Andie said again. When she released her grasp she hesitated a moment, looking upon me in such a way that was familiar to me. She smiled at me, and her eyes had suddenly shown the same kind of adoration that I’d received from...the governor. Her reaction was unexpected and even frightened me so. I drew myself backward in a kind of nervous response, and got up from the bed. I changed topics at once.

“Did Gertie say anything else about my absence? I was hoping she hadn’t been too worried about me. I do feel awful for making up a story and creating unnecessary concern, but I did have such a wonderful day with the governor. I can’t remember the last time I laughed so much,” I said, trying desperately to remind her that my heart was elsewhere.

Andie was quiet for a moment, and I could see that she’d known I felt awkward. It was agonizing for me to realize she’d cared so much - to observe it so suddenly without time to react appropriately or with sensitivity. Life was truly beginning to feel unbearably complicated.

“Actually, Gertie was a little concerned that you might have something on your mind in addition to your illness. She told me I should make sure you weren’t depressed. I then thought maybe something might have happened between you and the governor, like the last time. I can’t bear to see you suffer as you did. It is...excruciating to watch you decline when she cuts you off at the neck,” she replied, solemnly.

“Well...I’m sorry you worried, Andie. But everything is quite fine. In fact, we may have reached the end of this dreadful business with the suspects. Joan cooked up a brilliant strategy to perhaps bring about an unwitting confession. She’s left a recording device in The Slot and released the other inmates. We suspect which guard was complicit in all of this. Last night she sent the guard to mop out the empty cells, to place him in what would appear to be private contact with the two of them. Now the guard might be wise enough not to speak to them, but they could very well indicate his guilt if they’d said anything. She hasn’t hurt them at all, Andie, despite what you may think,” I explained.

Andie grew particularly irritated by my final remark.

“Has it occurred to you that you only know what the governor tells you? You are an incredibly smart woman, Jools, but sometimes you can be rather stupid. They’re alone down there now without other witnesses. No one to hear them scream. Doesn’t that fact concern you at all? Use your pretty head, Jools. This is how she operates. She is a mastermind, and not the kind you admire,” Andie replied, rather sharply.

Her words brought me nothing but exasperation, and I replied sharply without thinking. “Andie...” I began, frustratedly, “your judgement of the governor is clouded by your feelings for me!”

Andie sat then, looking up at me in silence. She was hurt beyond words at my accusation that she’d simply been jealous. It was a cruel blow to a wonderful friend and companion, that I instantly regretted.

“If you honestly believe that I would wish to obstruct your happiness out of pure selfishness, then you have no idea what my feelings truly are, Julia. You are trapped in a false promise - a nightmare without resolution. The path you walk now, ends only in death,” she replied, sorrowfully. “You think the governor has saved you? She has delivered you into inevitable doom. If you don’t lose your life, you will surely lose your heart, and mind,” Andie finished. She stood from the bed and walked toward the door, but she turned suddenly with a look of compassion and pity. “You are a gift to those whose paths you’ve crossed - Grandpa, Joan, me - but not everyone in this life has the capacity to truly cherish their gifts. Thank you for the drawing, Julia, I will cherish it.” Andie departed after those final words.

There was a moment of utter blackout that resulted from that dispute - one I struggled to crawl from, as though I’d been buried alive and had to wriggle my way back up from the soil to simply breathe again. I’d allowed my emotions to take control of my tongue, and had pierced the heart of my closest and dearest friend. The sudden apparentness of the complexity of my connections with the few persons I’d had to rely upon in this world, seized my entire being from deep within. The entanglement of that web nearly brought me to my knees as I began weeping from the strain of it all. I was now stuck upon the gossamer, unable to choose a side in an epic battle of trust and loyalty. The realization that I could never truly maintain a harmony or balance between my lover and my best friend was simply...mind-splitting. The words the governor had told me, came flashing over me like neon signs at night. Her desire to break free of attachment from others had suddenly begun to make sense to me. The anguish of feeling...of loving...so deeply, was immeasurably greater than any physical assault. I...had never known a growing romantic love before. There never was anyone in my life beyond an occasional dalliance, or a simple acquaintance. There was only Grandpa. When he died, it was the first time I’d known loss, and I retreated from the rest of humanity without ever having acknowledged that I had done so. The possibility of losing someone again turned my heart and mind into a barred cathedral - a massively bare space with nothing but echos to fill it. And yet now, its’ few occupants had collapsed the walls, diminishing it all to that of a small box - where we three now suffocated...together. My desire to give and receive love to and from a person who, at the start, had resisted it was how I’d sought to resolve my own emotional hindrances. My attempt to pull the governor from her solitary path through the darkness was, in effect, from a longing to escape my own. The governor was, in fact, right all along - I had been at that time...merely an inexperienced child.

I walked alone through the corridors of the prison for a long while before lights-out. Though having a desire to simply crawl into my bed and escape my reality, I could not sleep. I wasn’t sure precisely what I’d aimed to do. Perhaps I’d hoped I would see the governor walking the halls. Even just a glimpse of her at that moment was all I’d wished for, to re-ground me from the untethered limbo I’d found myself floating in. Though the prison was filled with chatter and bodies, I’d felt nothing, heard no one, and marched right through them like hollow ghosts. Suddenly, the governor stepped out of a room near the end of hall as I turned a corner. She was speaking with a uniformed police officer and writing upon a clipboard. I stopped in my tracks and watched her from a safe distance. I’d wondered then if perhaps she’d acquired the necessary confessions and evidence to put the case to rest. As she looked up from her writings, the governor saw my eyes upon her. She then handed the officer the clipboard and, while he was distracted looking down upon it, she peered over his shoulder at me a second time. As she reached up to smooth her hair, she motioned with her hand as if to tell me to look down the corridor to my left. I looked left, and saw it was the hallway which led to the cafeteria and kitchen, now dark and abandoned at this time of night. When I looked back at her, she gave a very subtle nod then went back to her business. I followed her instruction and made my way down the hall to toward the entrance to the kitchen, and waited. After about ten minutes or so, I heard the governor’s heels getting louder as she approached and was positively consoled beyond words by that sound until she turned the corner and I finally saw her.

“Good evening, my dear,” she said, quietly. The governor then unlocked the kitchen and led me inside. We went to a little room in the back behind the stoves and fryers, and she closed the door.

“Come here,” she said softly, wrapping her arms around me. “Why do you appear before me with worried eyes?” the governor said, sweetly. “You looked like a lost puppy in those halls. I couldn’t bear to walk away. It’s unlike you to just wander. What’s going on?” she asked, looking down at me with tenderness and concern.

“It’s nothing. I just needed to see you so badly,” I replied.

“Try answering that again, with more honesty this time,” she said, rubbing my cheek with her thumb.

“I’m not entirely sure how to explain. It’s just...I’m overwhelmed,” I replied.

“Alright, then. Come have a seat over here and talk to me,” said the governor, stepping toward the nearby counter. I hopped up and sat, and she followed along sitting down beside me before pulling me close in her arm. “Give it up, girl, I haven’t got all night,” she teased.

“Well...” I paused. “I realized a few things about myself today that were rather like tidal waves thrashing me about, as though I hadn’t quite the grip on myself or my life like I’d once thought.”

“I see. What ‘things’ would that be?” she asked, rubbing my arm.

“Well, Joan, I actually think I owe you an explanation,” I said.

“What about?” she asked, curiously.

“It seems in all this time that I’ve been pressuring you to open yourself more willingly, I’ve been a bit selfish in that regard. You know I...” I paused, feeling somewhat embarrassed to reveal what I wanted to say next. “I’ve never had a romance such as this. I talk a big game as though I know what the hell I’m saying and meanwhile I’m just winging it, wanting nothing more than to hang onto you with all my strength, and expecting you to do the same. My life has not been a lot unlike yours. When my grandfather died, I wanted to run screaming from those feelings of grief and never have them again. I’m not saying I’ve never been with anyone else, but I just never cared for anyone else this way. Connections were...meaningless. I marched full step in your direction because you resisted when I knew you truly didn’t want to resist. Observing your struggle has made mine more apparent. I’m just as guilty as you are for trying to take on this life with no attachment, because it hurts. Opening my heart to you has been, well the most important thing I have ever done...for myself. Does that make me selfish?” I asked, a bit tearfully.

“No, my dear, you are far from it,” replied the governor, kissing my forehead. “What has brought on all of these thoughts?” she asked.

Suddenly, I had a problem, for there was absolutely no possible way I could explain that truth.

“Well, I spent the whole day alone in my cell pretending to be ill to cover for yesterday’s long absence. I just had a bit too much time to think is all,” I fibbed.

“Ah. Well obviously the only way to fix you is to unplug that over-analytical brain. Where’s the cord?” she asked, teasingly, while playing with my hair and looking around my head.

I chuckled. “That tickles!” I said. Then the governor yanked my hair just a little. “Hey!” I snapped.

“No cord, just hair,” she teased. “Now, listen, relax your mind and stop concerning yourself with guilt. Guilt is a waste of time. You’ve done what you believe is right, and you’ve done no wrong by me, other than wrinkling my uniforms. I could never regret you, Julia. You are an exceptional woman,” said the governor, “...maintain your own self-recognition. I shouldn’t have to tell you.”

It was truly one of the most needed reminders I’d ever received. Despite her believing otherwise, my self doubts were endless, and she reminded me at every turn to harness the strengths I already possessed. She did so both directly and indirectly. Just her presence alone somehow was enough to fortify me like never before. It was one of the many reasons I could not stop loving her.

“Thank you, Joan,” I said, wrapping my arms around her. “I needed this so much,” I added, burying my face against her chest. After a minute, the governor slid off the counter and stood close in front of me. She embraced me again, and I wrapped my legs around her tight.

“I needed this too, you know,” she said, finally, stroking my hair. The governor then looked down upon me, gazing longingly into my eyes for a moment and said, “I once thought you’d weaken me - bring about nothing but chaos and dangerous entanglement. It was true for a time, but now my arms only feel stronger around you, and you bring clarity.”

I gazed back at her loving eyes, overcome by her words. “Kiss me,” I begged, then the governor leaned down and placed an electrifying kiss upon my lips. It was thoroughly arousing and I began to desire her desperately. I slid my tongue inside her mouth and kissed her more passionately while holding her face in my hands. “Make love to me, Joan,” I begged again.

“Mmmmh, Julia, we have to get you back before lights-out or you will be discovered,” said the governor, far more rational than I.

I sighed. “Yes, I know. You’re right. You make me lose all grasp on reality sometimes,” I replied, kissing her again.

“Perhaps I did unplug something when I tugged that hair of yours earlier,” she teased.

“Mmh, tugging my hair only turns things on, however...” I quipped.

The governor chuckled. “Alright, naughty girl. You’re going back now,” she said, kissing me once more, then she helped me down off the counter.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you so much for the beautiful sketchbook! Gosh, I feel silly for only thinking of it now. It kept me busy all day, and was an absolute joy. You’re lovely,” I said, grasping hold of her again.

“You’re welcome, my dear,” she replied, kissing my lips. “Now, get moving before you get yourself into trouble. I’m going to stay back a moment so there’s no chance of us being seen together.”

“Yes, Governor,” I replied, smirking, and she kissed my fingers.


End file.
